69th Annual Hunger Games SYOT Filled (Blood and Sand)
by mangesboy01
Summary: This is the 69th Annual Hunger Games! Follow your tribute through the reaping, train ride, Caesar's Interview , then into the arena... If they survive the Bloodbath, which some won't...sorry. The question you need to ask yourself is, will my tribute be victorious or will their blood be spilled in the sand?
1. Deaf and Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: Please Review! I made some changes to this document so it will be "legal" and won't be deleted. So instead of giving you a detailed summary, I'm going to jump into our first Reapings! Today I've had nothing to do, so I was able to write, which is good! If you want to know details and give me ideas about the arena please PM me! (The arena is a desert) So… here are the two tributes from District 6. (The tribute list is on my profile along with my new poll!)**

**Ch 1 (District 6 Reaping)**

**_Charles "Devon" Walsh, Submitted by: Silentwind3_**

"Dad, Lily's hogging all the syrup again!"

"I am not!" screams the little seven-year-old brat.

My little sister always gets what she wants. My dad started spoiling her when my mom died. I think it's because she reminds him so much of my mother. She's a miniature version of mom. She has the same green eyes and curly auburn hair. She even does that same half grin jester, mom used to do.

"Devon, can you at least try to be nice to your sister. You're fifteen and she's seven!"

"You always say that," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" asks my father harshly.

I stand up from the table and sling my plate to the ground. It shatters into a million pieces.

"I'm tired of always coming second in your life! It's always her! Do you even love me?"

I flee the room with tears running down my cheeks. I swing open the door and dive into my bed. I'm tired of being treated like dirt by everyone. My dad doesn't spend time with me at home. I have no friends at school. At school, all the boys think I'm weak so they rigorously tease me. I can't help I'm small! I wipe the draining snot from my nose. Is there anything left for me here?

"Devon, let's talk. Please Son, talk to me. I know times have been hard since your mother died. It's been hard on all of us but I'm doing my best."

There's a long eerie pause as he waits for me to speak but I don't. I sit on my bed wrapped in blankets, sniffling. I don't want to hear his words. It's his fault my mother died! He should've taken care of her! We needed him but he was gone! I know he's a train conductor but he still should've been here! She was sick! She was dying! I couldn't face it alone! He deserted us!

I was fourteen when my mother died. She died from polio, a disease we get quite often here because we have so many things coming in and out of our district. I remember holding her hand as she passed.

Another tear rolls down my cheek as I remember our last conversation.

"Devon darling, please don't cry. You know that I'll always be here for you and that I love you with all your heart. You're the reason I made it this far. You're going to be fine without me. You're a fighter just like your mother." She lets out a fickle smile.

"I wish this would've never happened!" I yelp, finally not being able to hold back the sobs.

I feel her cold hands touch my face, "So do all that bad things happen to."

I look into her glossy eyes. She's trying to be strong, trying to fight the tears, while I'm over here bawling like a baby.

"I do love you son," my father's faint voice travels through the door.

I walk over to the small bathroom, whipping away the tears. I turn on the water, trying to drown out the memories. I hear footsteps walking back to the kitchen.

I sink into the bathtub, letting the steamy water engulf me. I grab a yellow sponge and begin scrubbing. I turn off the water and step out of the bath.

I can't help thinking about this day last year. How my mom was still alive. How instead of crying I was laughing. We had a small breakfast in the morning just before the reaping as we did every year. This year was our first one without mom, and looked how it turned out.

I flip back my bister hair, swiping it away from my turquoise eyes. I walk over to the closet, and drag out a red button up, and a pair of brown pants. I button up the shirt and slide on the pants. I pick out some red socks to match and pair of shoes.

I walk back into the kitchen with my head hanging low. I just want to scoot past my dad. Go unnoticed.

"Let me see you son!" says my father in cheering tone. He acts as if we never fought. Typical, he always blew things off. If he couldn't fix it than he would just forget about it.

I stop and let him observe my clothes. He scans me up and down before letting out a smirk.

"You look very nice son!"

I node, then I walk out the door. I've had all I can handle from my father. He doesn't understand that I feel alone. He never will. All I want is someone to talk to. I just want to feel, _wanted. _

**_Skylar "Skye" Andronicus, Submitted by: TypeWritersAreCool_**

I push open the door gently, looking into the darkroom. Empty needles sprinkle all across the floor. I see my mother lying on the bed passed out, I watch as her chest rises and falls. She's alive.

I close back the door and scurry to my room, locking the door behind me. My dad will be home soon so he can tend to my crazy mother. I don't hear from my parents much….maybe it's because I'm deaf.

I've been deaf all my life of. I sometimes wonder what it feels like to hear a voice or the sound of water dripping from a rusty faucet. You see I was born deaf. The doctors said it could've been from the stress I was under while my mom was pregnant, her working on a train and all but that's just an assumption.

My parents did everything they could to try and restore my hearing. We went to doctors, even invested in some of the Capital's toys that "were," suppose to work. In the end, our money dried up and my mom couldn't bare it. She couldn't handle being poor, so she got addicted to morphiling. Now she stays in her fantasyland. My dad took on a double shift at the railroad to help with our money problem but I believe it was more of an escape route.

My two siblings, Cooper and Titus, and I got jobs to help with the income. The boys worked as cargo loaders and I clean the rich part of the districts houses. It works out perfect because all I have to do is read the list and clean, doesn't require any talking.

My older brother Titus was the main one that helped me get around. He's also the only one in my family that knows sign language. My dad was too busy to learn and my mom to drugged. My oldest brother Cooper could never get the hang of it and my youngest sister Sora is too young.

I found the sign language book at our run-down library when I was six. I studied the book day and night. It only took me a few months to get it down. Learning sign didn't help much though because hardly anyone here can speak sign language. My brother and the librarian are amongst the few that I know. So to communicate with others I have to write things down on paper. I carry a small notebook and wooden pencil everywhere I go, just in case I need to say something.

I slip into the bathroom and turn on the silver faucet stained with green grime. I wash my face with the water, letting the cool liquid run down my smooth face. I look into the mirror and stare into my jade eyes. My oily beige hair sticks to my forehead.

I hope into the shower, bathing quickly. I dry myself off and prepare to put on my reaping dress. I slip on the pink frilly dress with the red strip across the front. I tie a huge pink bow in my hair before going into the kitchen.

I creep past my mother's room and into the kitchen. Sitting on the floor is Sora. She's playing with her dolls and most likely humming. Titus tells me through sign, that she hums and sings all the time. I wish I could hear her voice.

I step into the room and Sora leaps from the floor and embraces me with a hug. I squeeze her tightly than jester the sign for "I love you." She giggles then does it back. That is about the only word her little fingers can make, and I accept that.

I sit down at the table and motion her to sit in my lap. She sits there calmly while I braid her wavy gold hair. Even though she's too young to be in the reaping, she still goes with us, mainly because we're scared to leave her alone with our mother.

I watch the door impatiently, where are they? After a few minutes of waiting, in comes Cooper and Titus, both grinning ear to ear. Cooper has a huge bruise right above his left eye. Did he get in another fight?

I give them a puzzled grin, Cooper just nudges Titus, telling him to explain. Titus starts signing. He tells me that he and Cooper were paid today. He pulls the money out his pocket and lays it on the table. I pick up one of the small coin and smile widely, our family always the happiest on payday.

I motion for them to get dress, and they exit the room, but not before Titus signs me a few more details about his day. I laugh when he tells me that Cooper was attempting to impress some girls and he walked into a light pole so that's how he got the bruise.

**_Devon Walsh _**

The boys laugh at me as I file in line. They call me words like, "frail and fragile."

"Hey did you forget your heels," I hear one boy say.

They all laugh hysterically. I brush their snide remarks off and move to a different standing spot.

Another yaps, "Where you going buddy," as I walk away.

I stop walking when I hear the Capital seal play. Our escort, Billiard Marle, struts across the stage, his hearty body bulging with muscles. He's not your typical Capital escort. He stands there on stage, grinning. His red spiky hair blowing in the wind, he starts to introduce the show but the roaring of the passing train drowns him out. The sound gets even louder as the mayor speaks.

"Choo!", Choo!", "Choo!", "Eeek!" The screeching sound of the train travels through the still air. I cover my ears as my eardrums ring in pain.

**_Skye Andronicus_**

Everyone is covering their ears. They look in pain! What's going on? I look around for Titus, who's standing in the fifteen-year old section and Cooper who has Sora, and is in the sixteen- year old section. I can't see them!

I grab my best friend Hanna and swiftly pull the paper and pencil from my dress pocket. She scribbles the word "TRAIN." I read this and smirk because the answer was so obvious. I put the notebook and pencil back into my pocket.

I guess the train stopped because the muscle man, is saying something again, I try to read his lips but I can't. He walks over to bowl, and whips out a name. Then he makes his way back to microphone.

We usually have this system, Hanna and I. I write on the paper asking the tribute's name and she tells me. I write down my usual sentence and hand her the paper. I wait patiently to get it back.

The man is at the microphone now and he reads the paper. He looks up when he's finish. His eyes scan the crowd as his face wears a spacious grin. The two girls in front of me turn around and stare. I guess the girl behind was picked. I turn around to see the girl staring back at me. She looks heartbroken.

Just then, Hanna nudges me. She hides her face behind her long jet-black hair. What's wrong? I brush back her hair and see tears streaming from her hazel eyes. Why is she crying? I look down at the paper and there's only three letters on it.

"You"

**_Devon Walsh _**

The small girl with marshmallow colored skin and brown hair walks to the stage. Her grassy green eyes glazing the crowd, she looks more confused than scared. She's in shock, like most tributes are when they're picked.

I focus back on Billiard when he says, in a deep voice, "Now for the boys!"

He pulls out a name from the glass bowl and dashes back to the microphone.

"Devon Walsh!"

I walk out of the isle, numb. I'm not scared. There's nothing for me here so why not go to the Games. I'll go and I'll play their menacing games and I'll win. I'll show everyone I'm not weak!

When I become Victor, I know I'll be wanted.


	2. The Blushing Star, and The Pale Knight

**A/N: Alright so here are the two from District 1. Hope you like. PM me if you have any suggestions or comments. O' yeah! I almost forgot, I'm only going to be able to update once a week, so sorry but college life is crazy. I'm doing the Reapings and goodbyes separate. **

**Ch 2 (District 1 Reaping)**

**_Blush Starling, Submitted by: Me_**

Everyone always stares at me and I know why, it's because I'm gorgeous! The boys can't keep their drooling eyes off me. Besides, no other girl in District 1 is as glamorous as Blush Starling!

It seems I have no competition here. No girl can compete with my sparkling green eyes, curvy bronze figure. Did I mention I have perfect hair? Well I do! It's ridiculous, how I can get any guy I want with just a wink of the eye or a bat of the eye lash. Guys practically break their necks to get a glance at me.

The girls at school call me a floozy but their just jealous. I would be too if some girl stole my boyfriend. Yeah, I steal boyfriends. It's quite entertaining actually!

I stole my best friend, Diamonds just a few weeks ago. His name is Garnet, and he's the best of his district just like me. It only took me three days, surprisingly, to steal him from her. It was easier than I thought actually and Diamond didn't take it that hard. Well besides all the dramatic crying and shouting. She was like, "I hate your guts! "Obnoxious Sob" How could you do this? "Sob." I could barely understand her in between all the howling.

Anyways! So here's how I stole Garnet. First, I just teased and smiled playfully at him. Then, I started being seductive and enticing, like bending over and picking frivolous objects off the ground, rubbing his chest when Diamond was out the room. I even flipped back my cascading golden curls a couple of times. My tricks memorized the boy within days. After several days of my clever antics he finally dumped her. The funniest part was when she came to my house to ball her eyes out and to talk about how he was a "terrible" boyfriend. Well… she walked in on Garnet and me on the couch. All I could do was laugh….it was hilarious, not as hilarious as watching her cry though. I remember how ugly she was crying, the black globs of mascara streaming down her cheeks. It was a disgusting sight.

"Blush! Get down here so I can curl your hair and do your makeup!"

"Coming Mother!"

My mother, Jewel is just as mesmerizing as me. She does all my primping on reaping day and any other day.

I leap out of the velvet sheets and sprint down the stairs in my satin silk gown. "Here I am!" I sing along with a glittering smile. I need to work on my smile for today because today is the day! The day I volunteer! I'm so excited about volunteering! I've waited for this day ever since I was twelve. I trained in that musky smelling academy day and night. All that training will finally pay off in the arena. Today is the day I shine!

"Sit down dear, so I can start with your make-up,"

"Don't do it real thick Motheerr," I sigh. I hate when she cakes on my make-up because it makes me look like a clown.

I sit there patiently as she puts on all my make-up. While waiting I practice all my facial expressions I'll do when I'm on stage. Should I wink at the audience? Flip my hair back? Maybe I'll blow a few kisses. The boys will definitely like that. They'll be drooling like always.

"All done!" exclaims my mother then she hands me a mirror.

I look sexy with my painted on face. My lips are glossy and enticing and the blush makes my complexion glow, my eyes are sparkling brighter than ever. My mother has truly out down herself this year! I look hot!

"Now let me curl that beautiful hair of yours!"

She puts in the hot rollers, rolling them tighter and tighter into my silk blond hair. _There's no pain in beauty_ I tell myself. That's what my mother always said. I remember her saying it the most when she embedded eye-catching purple jewels into her skin.

I rush up to my room, letting my long loose curls bounce while I go up each step. I swing open my closet violently. What to wear? What to wear? I want something sexy, something short and strapless.

This will do. I slip into a short strapless pink dress. The dress accents my curvy figure. The figure all the boy's here fight over. I pick out some sparkling heels and walk back over to the mirror.

_Blush you look astonishing. All eyes will be on me like always! _I wink at myself before slamming the door.

I walk down the stairs, making my grand entrance. My mother and father are standing their flabbergasted. Their faces are priceless. I love it!

"I wish I looked like you back in my day," envies my mother.

I twirl a few times, making my mom even more jealous.

"My little girl is growing up," whines my dad.

My Dad, Masc, works at a silk shop. He designs all the silk for the Capital people. He also gets all my clothing there, only the best for his little girl he tells me. I do deserve the best.

I squeal with excitement when I hear the train. I walk up and squeeze my parent's necks.

"I'm so proud of you Blush," says my dad, "You're going to make this district proud."

"Well duh," I answer sarcastically.

"We love now go win those Games," commands my mother, "I'm ready to live in the Victor Village!"

She's not the only one. I can't wait to become a Victor then I can be pampered all the time. I can't wait to go to the Capital. Today my dream of becoming a celebrity comes true. I blow them a few kisses before closing the door.

Off to the Reaping I go! I walk with a vast grin on my face. I'll I can think about is, after today I'm going to be a star!

**_Velour Stanton, Submitted by: NightFallHeart_**

"Come on little Bother! Is that all you got?" Baylor grins at me mischievously before dodging another one of my vicious swings.

"You're getting careless big brother," I say jokingly.

I throw down my mace and tackle him to the ground. I knock the sword out of his hand as we clash to the ground. "Looks like your pinned and helpless," I say teasingly, along with a few whiny faces. My brother scowls me then flips me to the floor, "Now who's vulnerable like a little girl."

I laugh at my brother's clever pun. "Let me up you dork," I lash out. He gets up and we brush ourselves off. I pick up the mace and sword and place them on the silver table a few yards away.

"You ready for today Velour?" he asks, "You still volunteering or did you chicken out?"

"Your funny," I run from the table and punch him in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asks slyly.

"Don't act dumb Baylor."

He tackles me and we roll on the ground playfully wrestling, "Alright, Alright, Let me breathe," I gasp. He runs his hand across my head before he lets me out of the chokehold. "I still got it," he says with a smirk.

"Yes you do," I say, stroking his ego.

"Alright little brother, make me proud. I believe you can bring home a win this year." He nudges me and grins.

"Well as long as you're not in the arena, I'll win," I say mockingly.

"Well I want be in the arena, dummy," he blurts, "Don't forget everything I told you about alliances and weapon choices.

"Yes I know, alliance and weapons…I got this Baylor!"

This is one thing we disagree on. He sees the games as strictly business while I see it as a new experience. I'm just ready to get to the Capital and party it up. I just want to have good time before the games begin!

"Alright well, go get cleaned up Velour."

We hug and then I depart through the huge grey metal doors. I walk home, waving and joking with anyone in my path. I'm known around here as the class clown or funny guy. I always try to make everyone laugh whether it's with a joke or pick up line, those are for the ladies. I even prank people, mainly my teachers and family. One time, when Baylor was sleeping I shaved his head. It was hilarious. I laughed myself tears. The next morning wasn't as funny, because I was bald too.

I walk in and storm to my room, ignoring my mother and father, who are sitting at the kitchen table. After our sit down meeting last night, I don't really care to speak to either of them. My dad tried to say he was supportive of my decision to volunteer but I could tell that he already doubts me returning home. My mother on the other hand, could care less whether I live or die. All she cares about is the fame. The only person that believes I can win in my family is Baylor. He's trained me for the games ever since I was twelve. He taught me about survival and weapons. In the end, my brutal training got in the way of my education. I say, "Who needs an education when you're a Victor." I can think about my actions when I'm dead.

I slip into the shower, shedding my sweat stained clothes. I scrub my pale body with a bristle brush until it's pink and throbbing. I dry off and walk over to my gold dresser. I pull out a black button up and a pair of khakis. I slide them on and head over to the mirror.

I grab a glob of gel and run it through my edged platinum hair. Everyone always tells me my looks don't match my personality. People say my blond hair and grey eyes make me look serious and intimidating. People, who know me, know I'm the complete opposite. I'm just a goofball.

I slip on my shoes and sneak out the window, avoiding a goodbye confrontational with my parents.

**_Blush Starling _**

I stand there waiting with the other seventeen-year olds. These heels are giving me blisters. _Stop whining Blush_. No pain no beauty! I flip around my curls making sure their draping down my naked back.

I hear whispering from the girls behind me. Their jealousy really gets mundane sometimes. I turn around and give them an evil glare and the whispering stops. Before turning around I give a spiteful smile to an ugly girl with freckles and oily hair. I'm glad I don't look like her, one word "gross!"

Music Plays. It's time! I practically leap with excitement. I watch as our lovely escort Crystal Topaz walks up to the microphone, her shimmering body gleaming in the lights. I'm jealous of her diamond dress. I'll just have to buy it from her when I become Victor, no wait she'll be begging for me to wear it when I become Victor. I giggle at the thought of me wearing a bedazzled dress on the Victor's Tour.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!" Exclaims Crystal

After the catch phrase our Mayor steps up to the microphone and reads the Treaty of Treason and the list of Victors.

**_Velour Stanton_**

The list takes forever. Why does the reaping have to be so boring? Why can't they make it more interesting? Instead of those white lights on the stage they could hang a disco ball. Then this could be a party instead of some formal gathering. To add to the fun, Crystal, our ditzy mentor, with her white hair and glittery skin, says, "I have a video straight from the Capital!" Many of us sigh in annoyance. We know the video all too well.

While the video blabbers, I scan the crowd looking for Baylor. I look and look but I can't see him. Wait! I see a rude hand signal from the crowd. I grin and shake my head. Only Baylor would pull a stunt like that at the Reaping.

"Ladies First," yells Crystal energetically.

She walks over to the stage and reads out the name. The name is forgettable because everyone's eyes are on the star struck blond that just volunteered. I watch as she prances up to stage. On stage the girl does a coquettish pose. All the boys whistle and chant while the girls stay silent.

"What's your name?" asks Crystal.

"Blush Starling," says the girl seductively, as she twirls her hair.

Maybe I can say a few pick up lines to her once we get on the train. Who knows she might like to party just as much as I do.

**_Blush Starling_**

I stand on stage, winking at all my potential partners. I hope a muscular guy volunteers, nothing like a little eye candy before the arena…what? A girl can't have any fun.

"Now for the boys!" shouts Crystal.

I wonder which robust boy I'll be paired with. I glance at each potential boy. He'd be a good one! Look at his biceps! He has a nice smile! I stop when I hear a voice.

I gasp when I see the extremely pale boy come strutting on stage with a silly grin. Great! Of all the guys, I get paired up with some goofball.

Then again, this could be good. A devious smirk spreads across my lips, as the thought of me manipulating this boy appears. He's going to be one of my many blind sights in the arena.

**_Velour Stanton_**

I walk up to the stage and the girl gives me an alluring smile as our eyes meet. Before I can smile back, Crystal shoves the microphone in my face, "Your name?"

"Velour Stanton!" I scream, along with a fist pump.

"Well there you have it! This year's tributes for the 69th Hunger Games, Blush Starling and Velour Stanton! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

After the finishing line, Peacekeepers rush Blush and I off the stage and into the Justice Building. As they guide me, down the hallway, I try to crack jokes but these guys are a tough crowd. The only time they speak is when they push open a door and say, "You have three minutes."When the door slides open, I stand there in shock, staring at my first visitor's eyes.

It's Tanner and Silka Stanton, my lovely parents.


	3. Paint it Red!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Alright, so here's another chapter! Please Review! I want to know what you think. These are your tributes. Let me know if I'm doing them justice. The Reapings may be a little out of order so for you OCD people, I apologize. I got finish with my college work early and was in the writing mood so here's your two tributes from 3. PS: "Mips" is District 3 slang. It's like combination of micro and chip. They usually say it when their frustrated, angry, or scared.**

**Ch 3 (District 3 Reaping) **

**_Neil McSwain, Submitted by: KylieRulezTheWorld_**

I walk into the house, slamming the front door loudly. Mips! Everyone is asleep Neil. Jeez, Can you be any louder at five o' clock in the morning. I hear a dragging of feet and I look up to see my brother, Darius. He gives me a nonchalant wave and walks straight for the coffee mug. Darius isn't much of a morning person.

"Getting ready for your shift?" I ask, speaking a little too loudly.

"Yes, Shush. Gin is still asleep." His eyes glare at me with annoyance.

He takes a sip of coffee then brushes strains of his muddled black hair out of his sullen grey eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot."

Darius walks over and laces up his thick rubber boots, the one's issued to all the tech employees. He swings on his white lab coat before walking out the door.

"Love ya little brother. O' and I'll be home late tonight because I'm working a double shift." The door hinges squeak as it slides shut.

I sigh at the sound of his overtime. It's bad enough we have punishing schedules but adding another work load. Darius is going to have a _long_ night. Well, on the bright side we could use the extra money.

Ever since our parents died in a blazing house fire, Darius and I have taken on the responsibility of providing the income. We both work twelve-hour shifts in the communication department. I edit and delete Capital footage all day long. The days get worse when the Games begin. _The Games_… isn't today the Reaping.

I toss my white lab coat on the table before walking to my room. My door creaks softly as I close it. I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. The cold water makes me jilt. We don't have hot water here. Most of the power produced goes to the running of the Capital's Broadcasting.

I dry myself off with one of my mom's old rugged towels. She sewed it back when I was a toddler, which was bizarre to many people because here in District 3 no one sews. We can decode a message through airwaves transmissions but a needle and thread that's foreign talk.

I yank out one of the wooden drawers and the whole dresser collapses. Dang it! Why does this piece of trash always fall apart? Ever since we moved in this hellhole, my luck has turned bad. You see Darius got this bright idea to move here because the rent was cheaper. I always say, "It's only cheaper because the rats and cockroaches pay half the bill." My sarcasm always makes us laugh.

It's been a struggle since we lost our parents and for a long time my brother and I didn't laugh. Gin was the only one who was happy. Usually kids go into a community home when their parents die but we begged not too. The Head Peacekeeper told us that if we last a week on our own then we won't have to live there that we can live on our own. When she returned a week later, Darius and I both had jobs and we were living in this dump. It wasn't much but we were surviving. I even think she was surprised by our quick independence. She checked us off the list and hasn't been back since.

I shovel through the pile of clothes, now scattered across my stained carpet. I dig out a blue bottom up and a pair of black slacks. I roll the sleeves up to my elbows because it's hot in the house. It's always boiling in here. Our air condition only works when it wants to, which is a real joy. I find a pair of white holey socks. Well, at least my feet will get a breeze now and then. I laugh at my own irony. I pull out on my hand-me-downs hard- toe shoes, courtesy of my brother, from under the bed and shove them on.

I walk back into the bathroom, hanging my mom's towel on the shower door. I look into the dust-coated mirror, trying to see my reflection. It's a blur. I scrub the mirror fiercely removing some of the grime.

I'm already breaking a sweat and the reaping hasn't even started yet. My nerves make me sweat like a pig during the reaping but this year I'm calm about the occasion. Maybe it's because this year is my last year. My name's only in there thirty-two times, not a big deal. My best friend and only friend Tara, has her name in forty-six times. It amazes me how she still wears a smile on her face, with the odds against her. Tara and I have been close ever since middle school. Most of the other kids wouldn't even speak to me because they said. I looked so menacing and harsh, like I'm a murderer or something. The people in my district are morons.

I know I don't have the most inviting face but I'm not a killer. Yes, I have a few scars but each one reminds me of my past. Like the time I got into trouble with a Peacekeeper when I was fifteen. The man lashed me across the face with his whip because I was being "disrespectful." All I asked was how much does that uniform cost. Ok, so I was asking for trouble but District 3 is so boring and I need entertainment once in awhile.

I rinse my face will cool water. After patting my face dry, I brush my teeth and comb my messy blackish-brown hair over to the side. Before leaving, I pick the yellow crust out of my silver eyes. I haven't slept since yesterday and I have crust in my eyes. Don't you have to sleep in order for that to happen? That's weird.

I look at my cluttered bed and I long to pounce into it. I would usually sleep after a twelve-hour shift but today is the "Reaping" so we have to be in the Main Hall at eight. I can catch up on sleep when it's over. Speaking of the Main Hall, what time is it?

I look down at my silver watch, that I forgot I was wearing. It's water proof, shatter proof, and even has a light build into it. A prize I stole from work. Sadly, I was caught "stealing" when the alarm went off as I was walking through gates. A Peacekeeper punched me across the face, his ring scratching me below my left eye, leaving me with another scar. He told me that if he caught me again, he would execute me on sight. He pointed to his rifle and smirked. I just stared at him dully. I've heard better threats.

"Seven O'clock." I had better wake Gin.

**_"Jordi" Marie Azure, Submitted by: whisperous_**

"Rise and shine sweetie. Today is the Reaping. You only have an hour to get ready. I also have breakfast ready for when you get."

I wake up to see my grandmother's wrinkled face and rosy red cheeks. Her grey hair tucked back neatly in a tight bun, and her blue eyes shining with joy.

"Yes mam', I'll start getting ready."

I let out a sleepy smile and she kisses me on the cheek before leaving the room. I leap out of bed and tuck back my covers. The smell of greasy bacon travels through the air. My stomach grumbles noisily. You _can't eat yet silly_. I have to get dress first! I walk over to the small wooden chest and pull out my reaping dress. My grandmother tucked it away, so it wouldn't be stained or wrinkled when I wore it again.

I remember wearing it for the first time last year. I was so frightened that I cried all the way to the main hall. The day was horrible. I consider it another one of my "nothing" days. I have so many that I started tallying them up on my wall. The first tally was when my mom died. She died during childbirth. My grandmother tries tells me stories about her, but I never knew her so the memories mean nothing to me. Next, was my father's death, he was an engineer at the plant here. He died by electrocution. He was fixing one of the main computers and it short-circuited. The Peacekeepers said it was short and painless,but I know their words were a lie. My grandmother I wept for weeks. After that, I blocked out the pain and now I feel nothing, ever since those two days I've kept a tally of my "nothing" days. I'm at twenty-five and counting.

I slip into the dull grey dress. Nothing real fancy or colorful, I like to blend in with the crowd. I don't care for attention but it has a way of finding me. I sit down in front of my mirror and brush my rough splotchy hair. I try to hide the streaks of red but there's no use. Everyone knows the story of how a boy named Griff, who bullied me for several years, poured bright red paint all in my chestnut colored hair. I ran home in screaming and in tears. When I arrive home, my grandmother was hysterical. She tried desperately to wash it out. She got most of the paint out but not all. I still have a few strips of red here and there.

I tie my hair into two pigtails, lacing thin grey ribbon around them to keep them in place. I slid on a pair of white scuffed shoes before walking into the kitchen.

"The food smells deliciously grandmother!" I say as I flump down into a fleshly painted chair.

"Thanks dear. Now here's your bacon," says my grandmother. I see the apron wrapped around her waist has bacon grease smeared on it.

I scuff down the bacon along with a glass of milk.

"Where's grandfather?"I ask because he's normally sitting at the table eating too.

"He had to go run some errands before the reaping, said he wanted to get some parts for the TV," answers my grandmother reassuringly.

"The old TV in the living room, the one that never works," I look at her puzzled.

"Yes that one, he said he wants to watch the games at home this year, instead of gathering in the Main Hall."

"Grandfather is always trying to accomplish some impossible task."

We both laugh and then I hand her the clean plate. She places her arm on my shoulders, and looks me in the eye. I guess it's the way a mother looks at her child.

"I'll be at the reaping soon Jordi. Make sure you go stand with the other twelve year olds so I can find you easily when it's over," then she hugs me tightly and whispers, "and don't forget your id card."

I giggle then she hands me my id card, everyone is District 3 has one. It's how the Capital identifies you. I grip the thin plastic card and stuff it into my pocket.

"Yes mam', I'll be there waiting!"

**_Neil McSwain_**

Gin and I arrive at the Main Hall. I stop and scan my card and the woman tells me that my name is in there thirty-nine times. I node and meet back up with Gin. She looks at me sadly.

"How many times is your name in today?"

"Gin, it doesn't matter. This is my last reaping." She sighs at my answer. I can tell she's worried. I don't know why, we survive this every year.

The Peacekeepers usher us into our age group, I stand with the rest of the eighteen year olds. Each one of us hoping we make it through our last year of this torture, the screen flashes and I know the show is about to begin.

**_Jordi Azure_**

I stand there silent with the rest of the twelve year olds. The girl next to me is shaking tremendously. She must've just turned twelve this month. I stop staring and turn my attention back to the screen.

It reads in bold flashy letters, "Let the 69th Annual Hunger Games Begin!"

Just then, our District 3 escort, Telner Vanclare, struts across the stage in his all bronze attire. His hair is curly and dark blue. I laugh when I see him because everyone thinks I should go to the Capital because of my crazy colored hair.

"Happy Hunger Games! Let's get started, shall we?" He lets out an impish grin.

Before he grabs the first name, our Mayor hastily steps up to the microphone and spits out the Treaty of Treason and the small list of Victors.

"Ladies First!" , says Telner as he plucks out a small card from the computer. Our reapings are computer operated. The computer jumbles up all the names than chooses a male and female at random.

He pulls out a golden slip and chants it into the microphone, "Elsie Wiregrin."

Who is that? I look over and see a girl walking from the fourteen-year old section, her eyes soaked with tears. I hear a cry and turn to see Griff. My bully is bawling his eyes out. Is that his sister? I think so. Griff's sobs get louder.

A thought pops into my head, maybe I could change this day from meaning nothing to meaning something. Today, I can save a life.

Before I talk myself out of it, I scream.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

**_Neil McSwain_**

Is this girl an idiot? Why did she just volunteer? She's only twelve. She can't possibly think she can survive in the arena. The Careers will kill this girl easily.

I watch as she walks up to the stage, her face emotionless. She stands there with a blank stare in her eyes. Did she know that girl? Is she going to be some ruthless killer in the arena?

"What's your name small one?" asks Telner delicately.

"Jordi Azure," whispers the girl softly.

Telner looks at her and makes an uneasy face. He's thinking what we all are, _Bloodbath._

"And now to the boys," he yelps.

He walks over to the computer and it spits out another piece of paper. This is it. It's almost over. I'm almost sa-

"Neil McSwain!"

I stand there frozen in fear. I hear my sister shriek. What do I do? My legs won't move! I start to panic. Should I run? I watch the Peacekeepers come storming my way.

"Neil McSwain! Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Echoes Telner.

I step out of line and start the dreadful journey to the stage. I climb onto the stage and put an obvious scowl on my face, hoping it will hide my fear. I stand there trembling as Telner wraps up the show. One more year! That's all I had! Why couldn't the odds be in my favor? Why?


	4. Trackerjackers Make Me Stutter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! **

**A/N: Alright so here's another update! (College hasn't been busy this week…strange?) Remember to review! So who's your favorite tribute so far? Is it Devon, Skye, Blush, Velour, Neil, or Jordi? Let me know! An author lives for the reviews! Also, I want to hear your ideas about the Chariot Attires! Enough jabber! Let me introduce you to the two tributes from District 11! **

**Ch 4 (District 11 Reaping)**

**_"Savanna" Ann Teachworth, Submitted By: Calanna52_**

I braid back my nappy black hair so that it's off my neck and shoulders. I know why so many women in our district have short hair. It's because long hair makes your head so hot! I wipe the sweat from my forehead, before taking a few sips from my water canteen. The water's hot and it doesn't even quench my dying thirst but sill I have a job to do and we have to get done by the reaping.

I pick up my full bucket of plump red tomatoes. Ouch! I scream, and everyone looks around. Ouch! What the heck? Something is stinging me! The pain shoots up my arm and I drop the bucket. The bucket crashes to the ground.

I look down at my hand. It's swelling! I stumble back as a burst of pain rushes through my body. I hear whispers and look up to see two Peacekeepers storming my way.

"What happen here!" yells one.

"Something stung me," I answer, looking down at all the splattered tomatoes.

"Are you alright?" asks the other. I look up and see he's young, I bet this is his first year. I glance for a second at his freckled face, and dull brown eyes, before looking back down.

"Yeah, I'll live," I say sarcastically.

"Good, now get back to work," orders the older one.

I pick my bucket up and start back walking toward the tomato bush. What stung me? My head's pounding and I feel dizzy.

I examine the two lumps on my hand and see a small stinger in each. Should I pluck it out? Oh what the heck! I yank them both out. The pain simmers for a few seconds but then comes back. It's growing but I'm tough, I'll have fight through it until I get home. When I get home I'll ask my mother about it. She knows all the remedies for bites, scraps, burns, and stings. I imagine she'll have something that will help and if she doesn't my grandmother will.

"Hahh-hah-heey," stutters a voice from behind me. I hastily stat picking tomatoes from the bush, hoping this will make the person leave. I still hear breathing…ugh!

"I'm working, get off my back," I yell out in defense.

No footsteps or rustling and I still hear heavy breathing. This person can't take a hint!

I turn around and see a tall dark skinned boy. He looks troubled, like he wants to say something but can't find the words. I stare into his dark brown eyes persistently, hoping he'll get the picture that I want him to leave.

I like being alone, I'm not much of the social type. When I'm not out in the field, I'm setting traps up in the tree's to catch birds or practicing my knife throwing skills. The story behind the traps and knifes, is they were my dad's. He died from skin cancer but before he did, he taught me how to use them. He taught me how to set traps to catch animals and if something sits still long enough, stick a knife in it.

When I get home, the first thing I do is check my traps. Nine out of ten times, I'll have a dead Mockingjay. On a good day, I'll have three or four. I'll bring in the dead birds and my mom will cook them. Either in a stew or sometimes she roasts them in the oven. The thought of dinner is making me hungry. What time is it? I'm ready to go home.

I snap back to reality and see the boy still standing there. Has he been here the whole time? Doesn't he have work to do? This is getting creepy.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"Tr-tr-tra-trackeerr ja-jaa-jacckerrs," he stutters again.

"What?" I say back rudely.

He points at my hand then makes some gargling sound to clear his throat.

"You got sta-sta-stung by tra-tra-tracker ja-ja-jackers."

"Trackerjackers? O' so that's what stung me."

"Pa-pa-put this on-on it," he hands me some large green leaves.

"Thanks…What's your name? And do I know you?"I ask. Why is he being kind?

He looks at me uneasily then stutters, "Auh-auh-ager."

"Ager? Well I'm Savanna."

**_Ager Gray Aetatis Submitted, by: GigiandMad_**

Why do I have to stutter! My thoughts are clear but my words come out distorted. This girl probably thinks I'm a creep. I heard her scream, and I knew why. I saw her picking those tomatoes around a huge trackerjacker nest. She was oblivious to the danger. I picked those leaves just in case she got stung. My mom always says better safe than sorry.

I walk back over to the cornfield and start back dropping the yellow crop in to my bucket. I look over my shoulder and see Savannah, still picking tomatoes. Her long jagged hair braided. Her dark skin glittering from sweat and her thin white shirt covered with dirt.

Why do I always stutter worse around pretty girls?

I turn my attention back to the corn when a Peacekeeper passes by. Can't let them see me off task. The last guy they caught daydreaming got twenty lashes in the square.

I fill up my bucket and walk over to the loading dock. I set my bucket on a weight and I tell the Peacekeeper, a built woman with dark red hair, the crop name. She documents the weight and name. I also have to sign my name under it so that they know who picked the crop. All this is security set up by the Capital. They monitor the crops heavily and if something you pick comes up short, you get a bullet in your head. It's short and simple. Executions aren't shy here. We have at least one a month, sometimes two.

A whistle blows, signaling us to go home. I grab my water canteen off the ground and start my journey home. I walk into our small shack and standing in the living room holding up my pants is my mother, Vas.

"Had a hole in it, so I was patching it up," says my mother sweetly.

"Thanks mother," I say, as I grab my pants and give her a peck on the cheek.

It's ironic that I only stutter when I talk to people I don't know or when I talk in public. Around the house, my speech is fine. My dad tells me it's my nerves.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"He's out back cutting down that dead grapefruit tree. The Capital wants it gone immediately."

I walk through the screen door and on to the porch. Sitting on the steps are my three little siblings, Granum, Triticum, and Hordeum. Their small brown faces light up with smiles when they see me. I embrace myself for the tackle as we all crash to the ground. They laugh and giggle as they attempt to tickle me.

It's a relief to know they aren't old enough for the reaping. Triticum is eleven so this is his last year. Granum and Hordeum have a while to go. Granum is only six, and right now he has no idea what the games are and it's the same with my little sister Hordeum, who's only two. Neither one knows what the games are about or why we do them. My parents don't let them watch the horrific show.

I walk up to father, who's dripping with sweat. He wipes his hand through his black greasy hair.

I grip his shoulder, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes son that would be nice, grab that axe over there and start swinging."

**_Savanna Teachworth_**

"What happen to your hands?" gasps my mother.

"Mom, I got stung by trackerjackers today at work. It's no big deal."

My mother grabs my hands and starts observing them, she applies pressure to wound and I squeal.

"That hurts!" I snap.

"Here let me find something for that," she scurries into the kitchen. I here racket and I know she's digging in the cabinets and drawers for any herb she can find.

"Mom!" I yell, "I already have something. Some type of leaf."

Before I can blink, my mom is in front of me, with the leaves in her hands. She puts one in her mouth and starts chewing. Then she spits it out and sticks the green mush on the red lumps.

The heat from the poison fades and coolness washes over me.

"The Reaping is soon, you need to get dressed," commands my mother after she's done doctoring up my stings.

"I will, just let me check the traps first," I beg.

"I already did, you caught two. They're both going in the broth I'm cooking for tonight. My mouth waters at the thought of Mockingjay stew. My mom makes the best in the District.

I walk into my bathroom and take a bath. The water is freezing and as quickly as I hop in, I hop out. After I'm clean, I comb out all the tangles of my hair then I pull it up into a high pony tail. I walk out of the bathroom and into my plain bedroom. My bedroom is empty. The only time I'm ever in it is when I sleep.

I pull the cream dress with the green lining off the iron hanger. I slip it on over my undergarments then I slide into my tight fitting shoes. I hope this don't give me blisters like last year.

**_Ager Aetatis_**

I march down the dirt path with my friends, Kate Caellen, Sester Brok, and Nettie Janice. We tell jokes and laugh, an attempt to take our minds off what's about to happen. We pass by others making their way to the Justice Building. Most have scared looks on their faces other are crying. Everyone is in fear of the Reaping.

"You sure clean up nice Ager," says Kate with a sly grin.

I look down at my nice green shirt, khakis, and brown shoes. I smile because I do look handsome. These are the only nice clothes I have, the rest of my clothes are stained up overalls.

"You don't look to bad yo-yor-yourself," Sester and Nettie laugh at my sarcasm. Kate gives me a fake glare then giggles. The laughing stops when we enter into the Main Hall. Our group goes silent as we walk into the check in table.

We get our fingers pricked then they send us into our age group divisions. I stand next to Nettie. He points at and raises his eyebrows at all the pretty girls passing by. There she is! Savanna! The girl I talked to today. I watch as she walks over to the fifteen-year-old section. My daze is broken when the microphone buzzes.

It's our escort, Marigold Sonnet, tapping on the microphone. She looks the same as last year. The same caked on orange makeup and bright yellow hair. She blabbers on for forever about all the new Capital Policies then finally says.

"Happy Hungry Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!

Did she just say hungry? Laughter carries through the crowd and Marigold looks like a frizzled chicken. She knows she made a mistake and now she's humiliated.

**_Savanna Teachworth_**

While our escort makes a fool out of herself, I pick the dirt and filth out of my nails. My hands still hurt from the stings but I'm relieved that the boy. What was his name? Oh well, I can't remember. Well, anyways I'm glad he gave me those leaves.

Marigold finally steps away from the microphone, her face bloodshot red. She's going to be the laughing stock of the Capital. I feel bad for this year's tributes. They probably won't get any sponsors but then again it's District 11 and we haven't had a Victor in years.

Our mayor, a tall dark haired woman with a boney figure, steps forward and reads the Treaty of Treason and our pathetic list of Victors. When she's done Marigold comes back to the microphone and tries again.

"Ladies you first!"

She walks over to the large crate box and grabs out a tattered sheet of paper.

The sound of her heels clicking travels through the muggy air. This is getting annoying. Can she move a little faster? Let's get this over with. I have things to do. Read the name already! I let out a painful moan when Marigold gives her signature dramatic pause.

"Savanna Teachworth!"

Excuse me! You've got to be kidding me. I step out of the crowd and stride up to the stage. When I get there Marigold glances at me and gives an approving node.

"Now for the boys!"

As she walks to the other crate all I can think is.

_Looks like I won't be eating any broth tonight. _

**_Ager Aetatis_**

Savanna just stands there so calm. She doesn't even seem bothered by the fact she's going into the game. Is this an act, or is she just that confident. Nettie tells me that he saw her setting traps one time and that she has an old set of throwing knives. So has she been training? Is District 11 going to have a Career this year?

"Ager Aetatis!"

I look at Nettie and he looks back. I can see the dread in his eyes. He fears that I won't return. I'm scared that I won't return too! But I must not be seen weaker than Savanna. I can't be scared. I have to look strong if I want to get sponsors. I may be weak with words but through my actions, I can look strong. So instead of walking to the stage, I run. I hop on stage and give a threatening glare to the crowd.

_I have to let my actions speak louder than my words if I want to make it home alive. _

**:Alright so if you're wondering, during the goodbyes and the train ride to the Capital is when I'm going to give more detail about their strategies in the games. But if you have a question about something please PM me, I'll be happy to explain. **


	5. The Breadboy, and The Grain Grower

**A/N: So I wanted to say something, "If I change your tribute, I'm sorry but too many of the tributes are the same." Well, here are the tributes from 9! (Also I have a poll but I advise you not to vote until the Reapings are complete.) Another thing, I've been going back through and fixing the previous chapters. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I always proof the chapter but sometimes I miss things. I'm only human :) **

**Ch 5 (District 9 Reaping)**

**_Rye Kuna, Submitted by: TypeWritersAreCool_**

"Ouch! This stupid oven just burned me again."

"You okay," asks my mother, Wendy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer

Wendy isn't my real mother. I never knew my "real" parents. I lived in an orphanage ever since I was nine. After my birth mother had my sister Penelope, she couldn't handle raising us so she sent us to the orphanage. I lived there for two years before Wendy and Barric adopted me.

At first, I was angry that my birth mother deserted me but then I figured out that she wasn't really a mother to begin with. A mother doesn't leave her child.

"Rye! Go help you sister with the dough, please," orders my frantic mother.

Today's the Reaping so the bakery is in chaos. Everyone year during the reaping District 9's one and only bakery is bombarded by requests. It seems like all of District 9 wants bread for after the reaping especially our honey nut grain. It's because here in District 9 we have a tradition. It's where if you survive one more year of the reaping your family treats you to the taste of sweet grains.

"I'll be right there," I answer, swooping through the doorway and into the other room.

I see my sister, Hallah is up to her chest in dough and she seems to be making more of a mess than baking. Hallah is another one of Wendy's adoptive kids. She found her one night during a terrible storm. To be exact all Wendy and Barric only have one biological child and that's Barley.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to help," whines Hallah.

I grab the smooth dough and sprinkle it with flour. I whip out a rolling pin and start flattening it into the size of a loaf. Once it looks perfect, I move to the next. I get a whole batch done before finally looking up. I look to see Hallah is still working on her first loaf. I chuckle at how terrible of a baker she is.

"I got this, want you go sweep."

Hallah gives me a sinister glare before walking out of the room. Sometimes I come across as rude but I only speak the truth. She was doing a terrible job and it's slowing us down. Not everyone in this family is cut out for the life of a baker.

I slide the bread in the oven just then I hear a voice. Great it's Crust or as I call him, "King of the Jerk Kingdom." Crust and I can't stand each other. We fight constantly and it's even worse when he brings over is annoying wife, Ceres, and his bratty daughter, Mazie.

Crust is an orphan just like the rest of us, his parents died in a blazing grease fire. He's been with the Wendy and Barric ever since he was four. He was their fist adoption, then they had Barley, two years later they found Hallah in the storm, and then three years later they adopted me and Pepper.

"What's up Baker Boy," mocks Crust.

"Well I was busy until you interrupted me, but how are you King of the-,"

"Don't call me that!" snaps Crust.

"Call you what," I ask teasingly.

"You know King of the Jerk Kingdom," states Crust.

"I'm sorry your highness," I answer, trying to hold a straight face but a grin slips across my lips.

Crust stares at me with a sarcastic smirk spread across his face. He then walks out of the room but not before knocking over a bowl of flour. The bowl crashes to the ground and flour flies everywhere.

"Oops! Did I do that?" says Crust in a fake apologetic tone.

I throw my rolling pin at him but he dodges.

"What is going on in he-," my mother's words are cut off by a huge gasp.

"What on earth has happed Rye?"

I look at her then the flour covered floor.

"Crust knocked it over," I say.

"Well we better clean this up. We don't want the customers seeing this!" exclaims my always joyful mother.

After we sweep up all the flour, she tells me she wants to have a family meeting after we close today. We'll be closing relatively soon, because the Reaping is held at five.

After another hour of sweeping, I put up the broom and walk out to the front of the store. I see my father, Barric hanging the "Close" sign on the door. I look over to Barley, who's working the register.

"Mom said she wants to hold a family meeting"

"Alright," answers Barley, "Dad and I will be right there."

I walk into the other room telling Hallah, who's watching Pepper attempt to teach Bark a new trick. Bark is our family dog, he's name was suppose to be bake, how ironic I know, but Pepper couldn't say that so he got the name bark instead.

I walk back down the hall and up the narrow stairs that lead to our apartment. We live above the bakery. The house is small but it's roomy and it's even better since Crust moved out. Now only Barley and I share a room and Hallah and Pepper share one.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the old cloth couch. I'm soon joined by Hallah and Pepper. After a few more minutes of waiting, Barley and our mother walk in.

"Where's dad," asks Barley.

"I don't know," says our mother.

"Right here," shouts our father.

He walks up and grabs our mother around the waste then gives her a kiss. We all gag at the sight of our parent's affection.

"Is your dad a baker?" asks our father.

"Why," answers our mother.

"Because you have some nice buns!" He raises his eyebrows, and then makes a sly grin

We all laugh while mom's face turns bright red. She slaps him a few times for being so provocative around Pepper, even though Pepper giggled at the joke. The room gets silent when our mother begins speaking.

"I had this meeting today because I wanted to tell everyone that I love them and I'm extremely proud of them. Each one of you, have done your fair share around the house and especially around the Bakery. I'm blessed to have such amazing kids," she finishes her speech with a smile and walks around and kisses each one of us on the forehead.

Before when Wendy kissed me I would cringe because I don't like physical touch. Actually, I hate it. I'd rather not be touched by anyone but now that Wendy is my mother not just the woman who adopted me, I've grown to love her and accept her signs of affection.

"Now all you go get dressed! We have to be at the Main Hall soon!" orders our mother.

I walk into the bathroom, beating Hallah to the door by only a few seconds. She whines that it's unfair that I hog up all the hot water. I strip off my flour-covered clothes and apron. I hop into the sizzling water, enjoying the heat for only a few minutes. I dry off and wrap a white towel around my waist.

I walk down the hallway and into my bedroom. I see the bedroom's empty. I guess Barley beat Hallah to the bathroom. I slip on some undergarments then button up my grey dress shirt. I tuck my shirt into some clean pants. It's funny that these are my only clothes that aren't stained from flour or dough.

I walk over to the dresser and put in my silver earrings. My mother doesn't allow me to wear them while I'm working. She says it looks unsanitary and unprofessional.

I slick back my dark hair, tying it into a pointed ponytail. I slide on my black shoes that I polished all night. I step out of the bedroom and walk down the hall back into the living room. I sit down on the couch and wait for the rest of my family to arrive. Finally, after what seems like hours the rest of my family walks in. My father and Barley are wearing the same grey shirt as me. My mother, Hallah, and I and Pepper are all wearing slim white dresses that remind me of aprons.

"Everyone ready!" shouts our mother, who's trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," answers everyone.

I sigh as we walk down the stairs and out the door. We head into the street and all I can think is _I really want some honey grain bread tonight._

**Ausy Wheat, Submitted by: cc4s **

I scan the sea of gold, looking for any sign of movement. Where is she? She must've hid well this time because usually I can spot those bright green eyes in seconds. I hear a rustle. I pause, scanning the field once more, there! I dash forward weaving between each golden stock. I pounce on her and we wrestle to the ground.

"I found you, ha-ha," I exclaim along with a squeal of laughter.

"You found me again," signs Callie, who is my best friend and well my only friend.

In school, I'm not very, "popular." My shyness has a habit of getting in the way of making new friends. It's like every time I go to talk to someone new I get a huge knot in my throat. My face turns read and sweaty and I just stand there awkwardly until the person leaves.

The only reason I have Callie as a friend is because we met in grade school and she forced me to talk to her. Many people don't understand our friendship because Callie is so talkative and I'm so shy. When people ask I always answer bluntly, "Opposites attract."

"You're not any good at this," I say jokingly.

"I know," replies Callie.

"Well let's go get cleaned up! The Reaping will be here before we know it."

I look into her green eyes that are barely visible because her cheeks are so puffy. I can see she looks scared at the sound of the Reaping, which isn't surprising because this is her first year. It's mine too and I'm terrified but I'm trying to hide it for the sake of my father.

"How can you be so happy about it?" asks Callie.

"About what?" I give her a confused look.

"The Reaping, I mean after your mom died I would think you would hate the games."

I almost choke at the sound of her words. We've never talked about my mom before. I've never talked about it with no one. I know everyone in our district knows about it but no one's ever said anything…until now.

"I do hate the games but I don't blame them," I murmur softly.

"Why? It's their fault your mother," says Callie boldly.

Callie stops in mid sentence. She looks at me then looks down quickly. She knows I'm sensitive about my mother.

"It was her choice," I say faintly.

She looks at me in disbelief then sprints forward. I watch as her white body fades into the field of grain directly in front of her house. Everyone is District 9 has a field of grain by their house except for those who live in town. I walk past the her house and head into the field directly in front of my house.

I don't understand why she got so mad. It was my mom's decision. Yes, the games killed her younger sister and yes she got depressed but it was her decision to go out in our barn and hang herself. She did that not the Capital so you can't blame them.

My dad has never been the same since he walked in on my mother's lifeless body. He couldn't even get her down, my brother, Dennis walked in and screamed. The neighbors rushed over and found my mother hanging and my father bawled up in a dark corner. The sad thing is I can still hear his cries at night.

I stop when I hear the sound of voices.

"Corren, you said you would have my wheat in last week. What's taking so long?"

Who's talking to my dad? I lean my head out of the stalks and see a short stubby man. It's the baker. I'd recognize his potato shaped body anywhere.

When I hear the voice fade, I walk out of the field. I walk onto the wooden porch. My dad is standing there with a plow in one hand and a hoe in another.

"Hey there sweetheart," says my dad shakily.

My dad still has days when he can't hold it together. I hope today isn't one of those days.

"Hey dad!" I say cheerfully as jump up and kiss his cheek.

"You go get ready while I finish tending to that small field out back," commands my dad, "I need to dig up as much as I can before the rain hits again."

I node then swing open the wooden door. The house is empty. Guess my brother is hanging out with his friends, no surprise. My brother Dennis is loud and talkative the complete opposite of me. He's also very popular in school.

I walk into my room through the hollow doorway. I don't have a door. My dad snatched all the doorways off the hinges when my mother died. He said that there was no more privacy and that he wanted to know and be able to see what we're doing at all times. I think he was just scared that Dennis or I would commit suicide too.

I walk into the bathroom and brush the grain out of my thick amber hair. I set the brush down and splash water onto my face. I watch as the water runs down my forehead and between my bright blue eyes. I need to get a bath but I decide not to. I'll just take one when I get home.

I walk over to cupboard and pull out my reaping dress. My father bought it for me this year. He said it was a present for me being so strong. I put up the light blue dress and lace up the black ribbon that slides around my waist. I slip on my shoes and walk back into to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror one last time.

I stand there looking into my reflection, I gasp when I see my mother staring back at me.

**_Rye Kuna_**

I stand in a huddle with the rest of the fourteen-year-old boy. Each time one pumps me my skin screams. I hate physical touch I just hate it. I step forward out of the huddle and away from the others. Yeah standing alone will draw attention to me but I can't handle another minute of them touching me.

The speakers blare out the Anthem as our Escort, Parella Sims, skips across the stage. I scan her up and down as she makes it to the microphone. She stands there smiling. Her gold skin and chestnut hair causing her to look like a freak. I can't get over how tight her dress is. It looks painted on.

The music stops and she puts the microphone up to her bright red lips.

"Happy Hunger Games District 9! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

She tells us like every year that she has a message straight from the Capital. I node off when the music starts. I'll take a quick ten-minute nap. I'll wake up when it's over.

I hear a sharp squeal and my eyes flash open. I see a small girl with clear blue eyes standing on the stage. Did I sleep through the girl's drawing? I can't believe I slept through-.

"Now for the boys!" Barks Parella

My thoughts scatter as she walks away from the microphone.

**Ausy Wheat**

I stand on the stage shaking with fear. This can't be happening! I'm only twelve! I would think this is a nightmare but after Callie's deathly scream, I know it's not. All I can do is stand here and watch our escort pick out the boy's name.

After she grabs the slip, she walks back to the microphone and reads.

"Rye Kuna!"

A boy, with piercings and a ponytail, walks down the aisle. Even through his appearance looks tough and rugged, I can tell he's scared. He steps up on the stage, standing only a few inches away.

"Shake hands you two!" orders Parella.

We shake hands and then Parella finishes the show with the closing catch phrase.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be so ever in your favor!"


	6. Are We Careers by Fate, or by Choice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: So do you guys think any of tributes so far will be bloodbath tributes? Let me know! Don't forget to review! Reviews motivate me to keep updating! Here are the two tributes from District 2!**

**Ch 6 (District 2 Reaping)**

**_Macy "Mace" Winchester,_**_ **Submitted by: iloverueforever**_

"You need to shift your weight better," commands the Instructor.

"Like this," I ask mockingly.

"Yes!"He chirps

I smile then swing at the dummy with all my might. My axe slices across the abdomen, splitting it in half.

"Much better Mace."

I give him a curtsy then I start back mauling the practice target. I tear it to shreds, leaving nothing but pieces of plastic scattered across the floor.

"Seems your getting better with that axe Mace, it's a shame you won't volunteer for the games. I see Victor potential in you," says my demanding Instructor.

"The games aren't really my thing," I say boringly.

"Well that's a shame," replies the instructor.

I watch as he walks away, his head hanging low. A burst of anger fills up in my chest. Why does everyone want me to volunteer? I don't want to be in the stupid Hunger Games. To be honest I hate them. I'm only training for them because my parents insist. My training is more like a backup plan just in case I'm reaped.

My parents told me that they wanted me trained so that if the day came and I had to go in to the arena, I would be able to handle myself. When I first started, I was average at wielding weapons, but as I got older, I became skilled and lethal. I'm just a natural is what the instructors tell me.

Everyone in the academy worships my skills. They ask me for advice and technique. They admire my skill with an axe. It's ironic that I hope I never have to use my axe on another human being. Practicing is one thing killing is another. I just want a normal life so I'm counting down the days when I turn nineteen. Then I'll be free from the burden of training.

I put down my ferocious looking axe and head out the doors. I walk down the street, nodding and waving at people who pass by. It's a convenience that I live so close to the training academy.

I walk down the grey sidewalk until I reach the concrete steps that lead up to our house. I hop up the steps and swing open the door. I step inside and my family is there to greet me.

"Mace, I have your dress already laid out," says my mother, Kimber.

My mother watches the games day and night. She studies them. She's actually the one who gives me all the pointers in training. She also already has my strategy for the games if I get reaped. It's crazy how my parents have everything planned out.

I go to walk to my room but my dad stops me and wraps me into a hug.

"I can't breathe," I gasp.

"O' Sorry," chuckles my father, Mauser.

I attempt to walk out again but this time it's my mom who stops me. She grabs my shoulders firmly and she stares into my eyes deeply. Then she speaks and I know exactly what she's going to say.

"Mace if you get reaped today, what's your strategy?"

"The three S's mom," I moan.

"And what are they," she commands.

"Stay smart, stay strong, and stay with my district partner," I yell.

"Very good," she smiles, "Now go get dressed so you're not late."

I skip down the hall, stopping at both my little siblings' doors.

I look into the room and see my little sister, Clementine, reading a book. She's only eleven and she's so petite. Not that I'm big because I'm petite too, I barely hit 5'4 and I only weigh 110 pounds. I'm actually quite small for a sixteen year old.

Clementine is the complete opposite of me, while I'm adventurous and talkative, she's quiet and shy. She spends most of her time reading books. You have to force me to read.

I decide not to interrupt her reading so I walk to the next bedroom, looking for my little brother, Barret but he's nowhere to be found. Guess it's a good thing though because I don't feel like listening to his sarcastic mouth today. To be only eight the kid has an attitude. One of my hopes is that he doesn't turn out to be like the boys who train at the academy. I make myself a promise that as long as I'm here he won't.

I walk into my room and I see the gorgeous blue dress laid across my bed. I rub my hands along the silk, letting it's coolness over take my warm hands. I can't wait to put this on!

I dash into the bathroom, leaping into the shower. I scream when the cold water hits my naked body. I jump out quickly and wait for the water to get hot.

After I'm bathed and dried off I walk over to my bed and slip on my dress. It fits perfect. Doesn't make me look too thin, kind of gives me a figure. I slip on my simple white shoes and hurry to the mirror. I need to fix my hair and make-up. I dab on a little make-up, just enough to cover up my childish brown freckles. I also do touch up around by magnificent cobalt eyes.

After I brush the tangles out of my wavy brown hair, I stride down the hall. When I get to the living room, my mother sees me, and she tears up.

"You look beautiful Mace, but you're missing one thing."

She walks into her bedroom and closes the door. I wait, impatiently tapping my foot on the floor.

My mother walks out of her room and walks up to me, while whipping away a few fallen tears, and tucks a gorgeous blue flower into my hair

"Perfect, "she whispers.

**_Titan Smithfield, Submitted By: Me_**

"Put another fifty on there," I say arrogantly.

"But that's over your max Titan," complains my friend Ares.

"Just do it!"

Ares puts fifty more pounds on the bar and then sighs.

"Titan you're at 280lbs."

I smile then grip the bar. I grunt as I heave the bar into the air. This is too light. Is he sure, this is two-hundred and eighty pounds. I need a challenge. I exhaled as I let the bar slam down into the holding pins.

"Was it too heavy," asks Ares.

"Hah, it was to light," I answer proudly.

"Titan, you want me to add more."

He looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"Nah, I'm done with weight training for the day."

I grab a towel and whip my sweat covered face. I prance over to the spear station and pick out the sharpest one I can find.

"Titan!" exclaims an instructor.

"Yes."

"I'm so glad your volunteering this year!" yaps an instructor

"Well who else is going to, I'm the best we got," I answer, while flexing my bicep.

"I know you are! You're the greatest of the greatest!" compliments the man

I don't answer, I just grab my spear and walk toward the throwing range. I'm tired of talking.

I stand fifty feet back and hurl the spear into the bulls-eye. _Is there anything I can't do_. I sprint over and yank out my spear. I walk back over and throw my spear again, this time standing back another ten feet. A loud thud lets me know I've hit my target dead center. Man, I'm good!

I scan around the training center and see all eyes are on me. The guys envy me because of my strength and the girls want to date me because of my looks. I'm the best of the best here.

I walk away from the throwing range and move to hand-to-hand combat. The instructor gives me a sparring partner. I slam the man time after time. Each time it gets easier, and after a while, it starts to get pathetic. I realize that I have no competition these days. No one has the skills I do. I've trained since I was twelve for the games and now that I'm eighteen no one can stand in my way. I'm going to be a lethal killing machine.

My dad tells me I was born a Victor and I was. I was born to go into the arena. I was born to be victorious. If I don't win there's no use in coming home, I'll be disclaimed. My family's honor is riding on my shoulders and I won't let it be turn into a mockery! So there is only one option and that's to win.

An announcer comes on over the intercom and tells us it's time to leave. The Reaping is today so they force us to leave early. I walk by a group of girls and they all giggle and smile. I pull up my shirt, flashing them my abs. They gasp and one girl blushes. I grin and wink. _I just love being me._

I jog down the street, fitting in some cardio for the day. I weave around Peacekeepers and leap over trashcans. I only stop when I've reached my destination.

I sprint to the door, slinging it open, "bam!" Oops, the door just hit the wall…again. I kick off my shoes and strut to my room. I pass by my younger twin brothers, Nyx and Jex, sparring. To be only ten they have potential. When I become Victor, I hope to be their mentor one day. I stop and watch as they fight. When they're done I'll give some advice.

"Nyx, you need to work on your defense, you're letting Jex get in too many punches and Jex work on your footwork. Remember your fighting stance is essential."

"Thanks Titan, we'll make you proud," says Jex.

"Yeah big brother we'll be even better when you return back from the Hunger Games," adds Nyx.

"Thanks little brothers."

I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. The steamy water bouncing off my robust body, I scrub my body until I'm clean. I get out of the shower and wrap a tower around my waste. I stand in front of the mirror in awe at what a physical masterpiece I am. My body is covered with muscles, I'm ripped. I flex in front of mirror a couple times before I walk to my room. I find some undergarments and shed my towel. I put on some dark dress pants and a tight fitting white button up. I want the Capital to see my muscles bulging through my shirt.

I walk over to the mirror and brush my already dazzling white teeth. I comb over my copper colored hair to the side. I flash myself a smile before sprinting out the door.

I can't wait to get to the Capital. To let the Gamemakers see what I'm capable of. I bet I'll get an eleven in training! My betting odds will make history! The Capital will know who their upcoming Victor's name after today!

I walk down the hall and meet my father and mother at the door.

"Son, go make us proud today. We'll see you in the goodbyes. Remember be bold and make them remember you," instructs my father.

"We love you son," adds my mother.

My parents have always approved of my choice of volunteering for the games. They actually encourage it. The day I told them I was volunteering, they threw a party, in my honor. My dad told me that he had never been more proud to call me son.

"I won't let you down father, and mother I love you too."

I hug their necks before walking out the door. I want to jock down to the Main Hall because I'm boiling with excitement.

Today is going to be the greatest day of my life.

**_Mace Winchester_**

I walk with my friend, Jemima Wood, to the Reaping. We talk about boys, who might be Volunteering, what our Capital escort is going to look like this year because they always look so giddy.

"Did you hear about that boy Titan?" asks Jemima

"No," I reply.

"Well he's so, so, so, so, so,"

"Get on with it," I interrupt, playfully.

She laughs then finishes, "Hot!"

"That's what you had to say?" I give her a glare.

"And he can hit anything with a spear. I watched him in training. The boy is deadly with just about any weapon," she pauses, "Mace?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"I think he's going to be the Victor this year," states Jemima.

"Me too," I add.

We walk into the Main Hall, a magnificent stone building located in the middle of town. The Capital woman pricks my finger then I walk with Jemima to the sixteen-year-old section. When we get there, we talk about the girl who's suppose to volunteer this year.

Jemima tells me she heard it was an eighteen-year-old, she says more but the words of our escort, Bresten Bruser cut her off.

**_Titan Smithfield_**

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!" shouts our dim-witted escort Breston.

Breston needs to find a new stylist because this gold jumpsuit is doing nothing for his man boobs.

"Most times you guys are Victors," adds Breston, with a wink.

It's true we do have the most victors out of all the districts. District 2 has over twenty-five Victors and I'm going to add to that number.

**_Mace Winchester_**

Our mayor, a built man with a baldhead and beard, steps up and reads the treaty of treason. It drags forever because he reads in such a monologue tone. I drift off but when I hear Breston ear piercing cry I'm snapped back to reality.

"Now for the girls!" screams Breston.

I'm surprised our escort has a voice after all that shouting he's doing. He walks over, grabs a name and skips back to the microphone. The name echoes through the still air.

"Macy Winchester."

I stand more confused than in shock. Why hasn't that girl volunteered yet? Surely, she will. I wait and wait but no voice comes. I step out of line and stroll up on the stage. The crowd cheers and I know now why the girl didn't volunteer, she was intimidated by me.

I stand on stage waiting for Titan to volunteer. Standing there all I can think is_, looks like I'm going into the games whether I want to or not, well on the bright side, I've planned for this day. _

**_Titan Smithfield_**

I watch the small girl stand on the stage. District 2 hardly ever has a tribute that's reaped. Why didn't someone volunteer? Wait what's her name again? Macy Winchester. I know her, but she goes by Mace not Macy in training. Now I know why no one volunteered. I've seen this girl train and she's brutal with an axe.

Staring at her, she's not to bad on the eyes either. I know that we'll make a strong alliance. She'll be as useful to me as I am to her. This year District 2 will have the two strongest tributes in the games.

Before, Breston can even announce, "Now for the boys!"

I'm on the stage and standing there in his face. Who gives me a baffled look and goes to speak but before he can I snatch the microphone and shove him back. This is my spotlight.

"I volunteer," I scream.

Then I throw down the microphone and grab Mace's hand. I raise our hands high into the air and shout.

"Here are your tributes from District 2!"

The crowd screams and chants our names, it sounds like music to my ears.

When the music stops, the Peacekeepers guide us into the Justice Building. They take Mace to one room and me another.

They tell me to go inside and I do. I stand there, shaking with excitement.

I knew today would be the greatest day of my life.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Let me know!**

**Will Blush become a star? **  
** Will Titan's ego get him killed? **  
** What about Neil? Will he weasel his way to the top? **  
** How will Skye survive? **  
** Will Rye get his bread? **  
** Will Savanna and Ager actually have a conversation?**


	7. The Wounded Fighter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Alright, so I'm back with another update. I hope everyone likes the story. Please review! If you have been reviewing, keep it up. I want to thank everyone for the constructive criticism and for voting in my poll. My poll is on my profile if you want to vote early. Well, here are the two tributes from District 7!**

**Ch 7 (District 7 Reaping)**

** _Daniel "Danny" Accardo, Submitted by: upsettomcat42_**

I walk along the rooted path with my brother, Adam, who's babbling away. I node every now and then to let him know I'm listening.

I don't speak much, my mother calls me an observer. I've yet to figure out what she means by that but I do agree I am quiet and I do "observe" people.

I spend most of my time observing the Lumberjacks. I watch as they chopped down trees with devastating plows. Maybe one day I'll be able to do that. If only my hand wasn't so weak, I could swing my axe harder.

My left hand has been damaged since I was fourteen. One day, I was climbing a tree, something always did when I branched snapped and I fell from ten feet in the air. I was lucky I didn't die. Well my left hand wasn't so lucky. On the way down, I sliced it open on one of the sharp branches. I dragged myself from the ground and ran back to the house. By the time I reached my house, I was covered in blood. I walk into the door and without panicking. My mom grabbed me and threw me on the table. After that, I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed, with my hand wrapped in a white cloth. My mom told me I had to stay in bed for weeks, which was torture. When I finally was able to go outside, the first thing I did was pick up my axe. I gripped it with both hands and swung into a nearby tree. When my axe collided with the wood an excruciating pain shuttered up my left hand. I knew from that moment I could never swing my axe the same.

As the years progressed, my left hand got stronger. I could swing my axe without the pain but the strength was never there. Now instead of swinging an axe I'd rather just throw it. My dad brags to all the Lumberjacks in the district about my aim. He even brings them over occasionally to show them how accurate I am. I'm not much for the bragging type but I do like to make my dad proud.

"Danny, are you scared about the Reaping today."

I look at my brother, whose dark eyes are full of fear. He wants me to reassure him that everything is going to be alright. He wants me to tell him the chance of us going into the arena is slim. I try to think of a lie to tell him, one that my mom and dad told me, many of times but I can't.

"Yes Adam, I'm scared."

"Me too."

He tilts his head down and we keep walking. Nothing I could say would make him feel any safer. He knows as well as I do that no one can save us from the Reaping. Not our mom or our dad. We're only safe from the wrath of the Capital when we turn eighteen.

The rest of the walk is silent. We walk down the road and into the small wooden cabin. I walk inside and it's empty like usual. Our parents work out deep in the Pines. They won't be home until after the reaping.

I instruct Adam to go bath and he obeys. I walk into my room and lay out my clothes, a nice striped-button up and a clean pair of tan slacks, nothing fancy. I walk over to my cracked mirror and stare at my childish face. To be seventeen I could pass for someone my brother's age.

I walk over, grab an old shirt from my dresser, and attempt to whip my filthy face. My skin today looks the color of my eyes, dark brown. I scrub my face until the shirt is covered with dirt. I glance back into the mirror and grin. I look human now.

"Danny you can get a bath now!"

"Alright!"

I tread through the hall and into the bathroom. I walk in and all I see is water puddles all over the floor. Our mother would have a fit if she saw this.

While the tub fills with water, I clean up the mess. Once the tub is filled, I strip of my clothes and pounce into the water. The water is freezing but I'm used to it. It actually feels good considered District 7 never gets cold. It stays hot and humid year round here, we aren't lucky like some of the other districts to get snow or even cold weather.

I get out of the tub and dry myself off with a towel. I walk down the hall and back into my room. I get dressed and walk back over to the mirror. I pull out my old comb from my dresser and comb back my curly black hair.

After I tame my wild mop, I slip on my black shoes and walk out the door. I meet my brother, who's dressed in a white shirt and dark pants, at the door.

We walk out the door and back down the path. This time we walk to a place we both fear, the Main Hall.

**_Surricara "Surri" Monroe, Submitted by: KylieRulzTheWorld_**

_Do this! "Thump."_

_Do that! "Thump."_

_Train! "Thump."_

_Bring us honor! "Thump."_

I stop hacking at the stump and throw my small hatchet into the tree a few yards in front of me. My parents have forced me to be this way, to hate them! All they want is the honor and fame that comes with a Victor.

It all started back when I was five, when my dad forced me to watch my first games. He thought I would enjoy the killing and support our savage government but I hated it. Even at such a young age, I knew what killing was.

I remember the day my father asked me how I felt about the games. My life changed that day. He asked and I told him that I hated the games and I would never be a willing tribute. He screamed and cursed at me, said things like, he wished I was never born, and that I was a disappointment to the family. From that day on, he has disowned me, along with my mother and younger siblings.

That's why I spend all day out here I only come home to sleep and before the sun rises, I'm back out in the forest. In the forest, I would cut down old pines and hack away at stumps, just tedious tasks. Tasks to keep my hands busy and mind occupied.

My father doesn't know I'm handy with an axe or hatchet and I'll never tell him. I not secretly training for the games, I just like cutting down trees. I'm from District 7, it's what we do.

I walk over to the tree and pry my rusty hatchet free, the wind blowing through my red mane. My hair is just another thing my parents hate. My mom always complains it's too frizzy and wild, she ordered me to cut it off but since when do I listen to my parents. I on the other hand, love my hair. I think it speaks of my character.

I look up to the sun, trying to tell the time. Looks about four, I'd better be getting ready for the Reaping. I sneak through the pines and back to our wooden cabin. We live in the wealthier part of the district. The wood we build our houses with, is treated for water damage and termite prevention. The lower class isn't so lucky.

I creep up to the edge of the house and climb in through the window. I hear shuffling so I tuck myself under the bed.

My door slams open and I hear footsteps.

"Where is our lovely daughter," spits my father.

"Do you really care," asks my mother.

"No, not really."

The door slams. I wait a few minutes before crawling from my hideout.

I stand up, stripping off my clothes immediately. I tip-toe over to my dresser and pull out a pale navy dress. I slide it on ,then I tie up my hair into a small bun. I slip on some white slippers before sneaking back out the window.

I sneak around to the side of the house. I stop when I hear voices.

"Do you think Surri is already at the reaping?"

"You know she's not important, so why do you care."

I listen to my two younger brothers. Both brainwashed by my dad. They think I turned on my family and that my dad is the innocent one. They like my mother were lied and tricked. Hatred builds inside of me, a feeling I know all too well.

When their voices go faint, I dash up the path that leads to the Main Hall.

Along the way, I stop at a stream. I squat and rinse my face with the cool water, letting the water wash away the sweat and dirt.

I always bathed in streams or lakes. I did everything I possibly could outside my house. That includes eating and bathing.

I look down at my reflection, gazing into my green eyes and all I see is pain. My eyes no longer show light or joy. I look dead, another thing I can blame my father for.

**_Danny Accardo_**

I stand with the other seventeen year olds, all of us eagerly waiting to find out our fates. I stand there, picking at the buttons on my shirt. My palms are covered in sweat and my tongue is dry.

I look around trying to spot Adam. There he is, a few feet in front of me, standing with the other fourteen year olds. I stop starring at my brother when I hear the Capital music start to play.

Our escort, Aster Adams, with his brown skin and dark green hair, walks across the stage. He stops at the microphone and grins, showing his tan teeth. The man dyed his teeth a couple years ago, adding to his hideous façade.

"It's been a while District 7 but nevertheless it's that time again! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be so ever in your favor."

The crowds stay silent at the sound of his words. We aren't a Career district, we might have more Victors than other outlier districts but we hate the games all the same.

Our mayor, a hunched over bald man with thick black glasses, stands up and hobbles to the microphone. His age is finally catching up with him. He mumbles words but no one understands. The jibber finally stops when Aster tells us he has a video straight from the Capital.

**_Surri Monroe_**

I stand there, watching the video I've seen a hundred times. I groan when it talks about the games and how it's an honor to serve for your district. Yeah, that's a lie. Only a fool would think it's an honor to die for the sake of their district.

When the video stops, Aster starts back with the announcements.

"Ladies first!"

He walks slowly over to the glass bowl and whips out a white slip of paper. He then walks slowly back. One thing about Aster, is that he loves the anticipation and the suspense.

"Surr-," he stops and looks confused, "Umm I don't know how to pronounce this name."

Aster's cheeks flush red with annoyance ,then he walks over to the mayor, who mumbles something. After their little chitchat, he walks back over to the microphone.

"Surricara Monroe!"

He couldn't pronounce my name. It isn't that hard. I mean Surricara. Wait, that's me! This can't be happening. I look around and all eyes stare at me. I swallow a gulp of saliva and make my way up to the stage. As I walk up the stairs, a whiff of Aster's cologne hits me.

I stumble back from the suffocating stench. Aster grabs my hand and pulls me to the stage and smiles.

"Well District 7 we might actually have a girl Victor this year!"

He's words don't even register because the only thought pounding in my head is, _looks like my father finally got what he wanted. _

**_Danny Accardo_**

Aster is right. We might actually have a girl win it this year. Out of all the Victors, we've never had a girl win.

I look at the tribute standing on stage, her pale skin marked with scars and her green eyes full of pain. This girl is a survivor, I can tell it.

"Now for the boys!"

I shove my hands into my pockets, so I'll stop fidgeting with my buttons. My mom told me yesterday that if I pull one more button of my reaping shirt that she's going to beat me with a stick

Aster dramatically walks over to the glass bowl and digs into it. He flips through slips for what feels like eternity. This man knows how to drag out the show that's for sure. He finally plucks out a name and steps back over to the microphone.

"Daniel Accardo!"

I almost faint when I hear my name. My heart sinks into my stomach and I stand their frozen. I look down at my pants, making sure I didn't lose my bladder. I hear Adam's cry and that's when I snap back into reality. I snatch my hands from my pocket and walk up to the stage. I hold in the fear because I know the cameras are rolling. I won't be seen as a weakling.

I get to the stage and attempt to smile but it's a fail and by the way everyone is looking, I can tell I look awkward.

Aster tells us to shake hands and we do. I feel bad for the girl because my hands are drenched with sweat.

"Well District 7! It looks like you're going to have a good year! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

We're escorted off the stage and into the Main Hall where we'll say our goodbyes. I'm guided down a hallway until they instruct me to stop, then I'm shoved into a room.

"Hey!" I scream.

The door slams, and I'm forced to wait. I'm so jittery that I can't stop moving. All I can do is ponder back and forth. My mind clouds with thoughts like _I need a strategy, I can't die, and I haven't trained like the Careers. _

I let my mind rest, when my parents and brother rush into the room. They embrace me for a hug and in this moment, I know what I must do.

_ I have to win. _

**A/N: I suffered some major writer's block with this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I really liked these two tributes! Tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews! **


	8. The Nerd, and The Thief

**A/N: Alright I'm back! Are you guys liking the Reapings so far? Which District has the most potential as of right now? I would say but that would be being bias *sighs*. I also want to say a HUGE thank you to all the people reviewing. It really means a lot. Also if you haven't reviewed and I'm writing your tribute, please review.. Enough with that! Here's District 5, enjoy! (Go vote on my new poll!)**

**Ch 8 (District 5 Reaping)**

**_Auctorita "Tori" Pyne, Submitted By: upsettomcat42 _**

I know the answer to this problem. If I square it here, then multiply here, it should come out equal but it's not! Why? Something must be wrong or my configurations must be off. Wait! I forgot to convert from grams to kilograms and I need to add the pressure caused by gravity. What is it again? 9.8? Yeah that's right.

There, now it balances! I knew something was wrong. I knew there had to be reason why the measurements were so large. I'll have to show my teacher in the morning of all the work I've accomplished. Who knew building my own Rue Goldberg Machine would be this easy. This is going to be an easy A, just like all the others.

I slide the delicate paper into the tan folder. This is going to be superb! Extravagant! I get up from my desk, and pace the room. I'm so animated that I can't sit still. I can't wait to show him my design. It's going to blow his mind! I know for a fact that no other student has came up with this idea.

An idea to turn on a light bulb, by using only a few electrical wires, string , a magnet , and an egg. I just have to recheck my measurements again before I perform it. I don't want the acceleration increasing to fast or my weight to be off. Everything has to go perfect but first before I start testing, I have to get my idea approved. I'll do that tomorrow morning. I'll -

"Tori, are you hungry?"

"No, mom!"

"Won't you come out from your room?"

"I'll be out in a second!"

My mom and dad are proud of my mental skills just not my social skills. I can't help that books and equations are easier to understand than people. At least books don't argue with you and with equation there's always a variable that needs solving.

My mom and dad have encouraged me time after time to make friends. My theory is I'm only a teenager for a diminutive amount of time. Besides when I become an adult I won't need friends because I'll be so devoted to my work.

Work! I almost forgot I have to finish that Physics book! I sprint over to my bookshelf and scan through the titles. Aahh, here it is. "Work and Power, the Basics of Physics."

I flip open the pearly pages and skim to lesson 38, Work. Work is a transfer of energy, either from object to object, or from one type of energy to another. The formula for work is W=F d.

I scribble down on my notepad the exquisite formula. W is for work and it's in joules. _Tori don't forget your measurements_. Measurements are important. F is for force, and that's in Newton's. The d is for displacement and that's in meters.

Maybe I can squeeze in a few practice problems before the Reaping. I dash over to my nightstand and pull out some extra paper and a pen, along with my calculator.

"Bang!"

I stop when my dad comes storming through the door. I'm just surprised he's home because he usually works all day in the Power Plant.

"Tori you need to get ready, now!"

"But Dad."

"No buts put up your physics work and go get dressed."

I groan as he slams the door. I walk over to my closet and pull out a simple white dress. I'm not one for wearing a flamboyant attire.

I slip on the dress and slide on a pair of white shoes to match. I walk over to the mirror and study my face. My dark cerulean eyes staring back at me. I look so much like my mother it's implausible.

Next, I start brushing my auburn hair. I brush it until it looks appealing and neat. To add a final addition, I put in my mom's old red beret. There! Now that I'm all pampered up, I can get back to my reading.

"Tori you're going to be late."

Ugh! Guess I'll have to finish that book when I get back.

I run into the kitchen and sitting at the table are my parents and little sister, Katheryn.

"Tori, you look ravishing!"

"Thanks, mother." I smile and blush a little at her compliment.

"Tori!" exclaims my little sister.

My little sister wraps her arms around my waist. I kneel down and hug her back.

"I love you Tori."

"Love you too."

I kiss her on the cheek and she giggles.

"You better get going," says my father, as he pulls my sister away and embraces me with a hug.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be back here before you know it," says my mother confidently.

"I'm not nervous. The odds of me being picked today are 26/10,000, to be more exact it's 0.0026."

My mother shakes her head and smiles. Just like your father, she would always tell me. She would say you and your father have such a way with numbers, then we'd all chuckle, but those were the times when they weren't working rigorous hours and I wasn't studying twenty-four seven.

I walk out the door not anxious at all. If my calculations are correct, and they are, I know the odds are in my favor.

**_Miditz Raidersyn, Submitted by: Animadea _**

I walk down the streets, picking through the trashcan for any scrapes I can find. One man's trash is another man's treasure, that's the motto I live by.

People say my life is a sad story. People want to pity me because I'm an orphan, my family died, and I live on the streets. But I don't want their pity, if you want to help me give me some food, not some words of encouragement.

I've been roaming these streets ever since I was fifteen. My mom and dad did in the power plant accident. The Capital offered their disregards but they didn't care. It was obvious.

I was an only child and since I couldn't work or pay rent, I was evicted. I dropped out of school not long after, couldn't deal with the kids asking questions and the teachers giving me weird looks.

So after all that, here I am. Living the life as a king on the street, you sense my sarcasm. Life here is anything but rainbows and butterflies. It's a fight a struggle, just to survive. Every day I'm faced with a new struggle. I can never catch a break.

Nothing! These trashcans are empty too. People these days don't waste like they use too. I'll have to travel up to the richer part of the district after the Reaping if I want a meal tonight.

Everyone fears that word but I don't see what's so bad about it. It's just a word. The Reaping doesn't kill you, it's another tribute that does that.

I've often wondered about the Hunger Games, and if being reaped wouldn't be that bad. Well I know one thing I wouldn't starve before the games. I'd eat all I could. The only bad part is the killing and chance of dying.

I stroll along the street, slipping back down another dark alley. I walk until I reach my little shack, which is made of a few pieces of tin and an old dingy mattress.

I walk inside and flump down on the mattress. I let out a screech when a spring jars into my back.

I hop off the mattress and I start digging through my cardboard boxes. One of these has my reaping clothes in it but which one.

After digging through a few boxes, I finally find it, a black shirt and a pair of matching pants. Both in mint condition, it even has the tag still on it.

People underestimate me all the time just like the man I lied to and stole these clothes from. I asked if I could use the bathroom and he said yes and let me inside. Instead of taking a pee, I snuck into his closet and stole this suit, and then I snuck out the bathroom window.

I strip off my ragged clothes and slide into the fancy ones. There a little big but I'll make it work. I grab a piece of wire from the ground and wrap it around my waist. Look, I should work at the Capital. I just made a belt out of wire. I have bazazz just like all the other Capital misfits!

I nearly die of laughter when I think of our Capital escort. That freak! I wonder what she'll wear this year.

I walk back down the alley. I tap on each window I pass by, testing to see if one is unlocked. I tap a few then finally, one slides open. We have a winner! I sneak inside through the window. I hope no one's home.

I creep down the hallway, looking for the bathroom. I stumble around confusedly until I find it.

I walk in and turn the water on, washing my face and cleaning all my mundane features. My looks are ordinary, dark eyes, tan skin, dark hair, nothing real astonishing or attractive.

I slick back my dirty hair, trying to clean up a little before the big day.

"Is anyone in the bathroom?"

O' crap! This isn't good. I turn off the water and leap onto the toilet and out the window.

I fall flat on the ground, which knocks the breath out of me. When I start back breathing again, all I can do is laugh. That was a close one, ha-ha.

I get up and dust off my clothes. Can't have them stained before the reaping. I walk back down the alley and into the street. I laugh when I hear the women's screams.

I forgot to mention I used the toilet before I left. Well hey! When you have to go you have to go.

I guess it was rude of me not to give a courtesy flush.

I stroll along, down the streets, walking with the other unfortunate teenagers. Some, well most, crying and hugging their mommies. The sight sickens me. People here need to grow up, get a good whiff of reality. Besides your mommy won't be there forever.

**_Tori Pyne_**

After the Capital attendant pricks my finger and tells me how many times, my name is in, courtesy of my asking. I walk over to the fifteen-year-old section and stand.

My name was added four more times this year. I do the math in my head. I'll have my new odds in no time. I need to add here, subtract here, carry the one, and then divide. My odds are now 0.0030. I guess I can work with that.

The Ceremony starts when our escort, Camilla Vanglove, struts across the stage in her gold dress. Her purple wig pounces with each step. Her make-up is a problem that I can't even solve. The crazy shades of white, pink, and blue. I grimace as her high pitch voice echoes through the air.

"Happy Hunger Games! And! May the odds be so ever in your favor!"

She pauses and smiles, a smile that we all know is fake and forced. Camilla wishes she was an escort for a richer district, like District 1 or 2.

"Now before we chose our tributes, I have a video!"

Great a video, now I really wish I was home finishing my book.

**_Miditz Raidersyn_**

I watch the boring video and then I listen to our stupid mayor read the treaty of treason and the small list of Victors. We haven't had a Victor in ten years!

I snicker at the sight of Camilla. She looks like a freak today, nothing new.

When the mayor stops talking, Camilla speaks.

"Let's choose our tributes now! Ladies you know the drill!"

She walks over to the light bulb shape glass container and yanks out a name.

As she walks back, I hope she trips and her wig goes flying across the stage, harsh I know but I need some entertainment. She presses her lips to the microphone and reads.

"Tori Pyne!"

I scan around the room, looking for the lucky girl. There she is.

**_Tori Pyne_**

I'm never wrong! The odds were in my favor. I knew it! I did the math and everything! My chances were slim! How could this be? I step out of line and walk up to the stage, holding my head down.

I force back the tears, I won't cry here. I can't. It will only add to my weak façade.

I might not be strong but I'm smart. I'll just use my brain as a weapon. I'll outsmart them all. Let them underestimate me.

I'll figure this equation out just like the rest. I'll solve it, you just wait and see.

**_Miditz Raidersyn_**

I hear snickering as the small girl walks to the stage. People are already writing her off as a bloodbath tribute but I think they're underestimating her. Looking into her blue eyes, I can see wheels turning. She's already developing a plan of action.

I make a mental note to watch her during the games. If I could bet money, it would be on her. People always bet their money on the strong ones, like the Careers ,but it's the quiet and smart one's that will surprise you.

"Miditz Raidersyn!"

Well isn't this convenient. I was running low on food anyways ,and besides it's about time I went on a vacation.

As I walk up to the stage, people stare but I'm used to that. The girl, standing a few yards beside me, doesn't even give me a second glance. It's already started, she's already preparing herself for the games.

Well then, _let the games begin._


	9. O' My Zues!

**I have a new poll on my profile, so go vote! I'll put up the old one, when we're done with the reapings. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Also I'm going to combine the Goodbyes with the Mentor meetings on the train. I hope that's ok. Well here are the District 4 tributes! I'm on spring break so I'll be updating soon! So review and enjoy! (I really want to finish the reapings this week!)**

**Ch 9 (District 4 Reaping)**

**_William (Will) Rose Submitted By: calanna52_**

"I'll distract him, while you go around, and steal the fishing line."

My brother Kalib, is also the one making the plan. He seems to be the brain of most our operations, while my best friend Jonathan and I are the handymen. I don't mind being the one doing the risky stuff, because I love the adrenaline rush.

"Will! Are you listening?"

Johnathan laughs, and I give my younger brother an evil glare for scolding me.

"Yes Kalib, I'm listening. The plan is always the same. You distract and I steal."

"Well then, let's stop wasting time," interrupts Jonathan.

I give him a sly smirk, then we dart from hiding place, two large brown crates full of salmon.

Kalib runs directly to the front of the shop, while Jonathan and I sneak around the back. I stop and listen, waiting to hear the bell before opening the door that leads to the back of the shop.

"Ding!"

I swing open the door and dash down the hallway. I know this shop like the back of my hand. We steal here all the time. I take a left and then a right, until I'm at the inventory door.

I walk in, and leave Jonathan at the door, to stay on watch.

"Be quick Will."

"I'm always quick, you pansy."

I comb through the inventory, digging through fishing baits and hooks. Until I find it, red fishing line. I grab the roll of line and jab it into my pocket. I turn around and catch sight of a shiny object.

What's this? I glance at it closer. Golden hooks! I bet these are worth a fortune. I delicately grab a handful and slide them into my other pocket.

"We need to go!" screams Jonathan.

"Alright, I'm coming. Don't get your underwear in a wad."

He sighs at my comment. Jonathan is my best friend but I can tell that sometimes, he thinks I'm annoying.

We dart out the door and back up the murky hallway. We laugh and joke when we make it back outside.

"This is too easy!" shouts Jonathans

"I know, way too easy."

The cheering gets louder when Kalib turns the corner. He smiles, when I pull out the red fishing line.

He grabs it and puts it into his pocket. Kalib handles all the money in our partnership. He's better at managing it.

"Well you two go get cleaned up and I'll go give this to the customer."

After speaking, Kalib then turns and goes on his merry way.

"Well, we better go get cleaned up for the Reaping." Moans Jonathans.

I groan, and then we start walking down the boardwalk, back to Jonathan's house.

Kalib and I live with Jonathans now. After our parent's died in a diving accident, mining for oil, Jonathan's parents took us in. The sad thing is, Jonathan's parents don't know we steal. They don't know why we come into the house late at night or why we get black eyes. They just assume it's just boys being boys.

We walk along in silence. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The smell of salt filling my nostrils.

"So how many times is your name in, Will?"

"Twenty-five, you?"

"Twenty-three."

I've never been worried about the Reaping, if someone weak gets picked, then someone volunteers. That's just how it is, being from a Career District.

Besides I've trained for games, and like every other kid in District 4, I'm deadly with a trident. It just comes natural to us, that and swimming.

"Home sweet home," whispers Jonathan.

We walk in through the door, and to the back of the house. Jonathan's parents are still out fishing. Its crab season, and all the fishermen are working late hours. I'll be surprised if we even see them today.

I strip off my clothes, and sprint to the bathroom, barely beating Jonathan. I hear him curse when I slam the door.

"To slow!" I tease.

"Don't use all the hot water, like you always do!"

"I'll try not to!"

I walk over and turn on the water. Steam instantly fills the air. I step into the small shower and grab an orange sponge, so I can start scrubbing my bronze body.

When I'm nice and clean I turn off the water and step out of the shower. After drying off with a sea-blue colored towel. I walk over to the mirror.

I smile when I see my charming blue eyes. I brush my jagged bangs from my eyes. My hair looks a mess, but that's what happens when you cut it yourself. Jonathan is always teasing me, about how my hair is uneven.

I run my hand through my serrated chocolate hair. Wow, it really is uneven. Worse than I thought. I need to start letting someone else cut my hair.

I walk down the hallway and into my room, on my way, Jonathan sprints past me.

I walk into our bedroom and see Kalib is already dressed. His tan skin sparkling in his blue shirt.

"You need a haircut," blurts Kalib.

"Like yours ha-ha."

Kalib has a buzz cut. He shaved off all his blond curls after being ridiculed by Johnathan and me. Now he looks more like a man instead of a sweet young boy.

I walk over to my closet and pull out a cashmere sweater and a pair of dark pants.

"Courtesy of the store down the street."

We both laugh, at the thought of how easy it was to steal these cloths from the clueless store owner.

After we're both dressed, we walk into the kitchen and I open up a can of sardines.

It's probably not the best food to eat before the reaping, but I'm starving.

"So does our deal still apply?"

I look at Kalib, and give a genuine smile.

We made a deal when he turned twelve, that if he was reaped I would volunteer in his place.

"Kalib, the deal applies until I turn nineteen."

He smiles then walks over and gives me a hug.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now."

He punches me in the arm, right as the words leave my mouth.

We sit down at the kitchen table and wait for Jonathan. I finish off my can of fish and Kalib twiddles his thumbs.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jonathan walks in, and he's grinning ear to ear.

"Do I look good, or do I look good?"

I look at Kalib, then we burst into laughter.

Jonathan makes a face.

"Dude, you look as ugly as ever." Says Kalib

I laugh even harder, when I hear my younger brother's comment.

"Let's get going," demands Jonathan, as he walks out the door.

I give Kalib a high five, before following Jonathan onto the Boardwalk.

When I get out on the street, I stop. I forgot about those golden hooks!

**_Athena Mallinsky Submitted by: CelticGames4_**

"Athena!"

"Yes mother."

"Will you please come down here?"

I open my door, and walk down the stairs that lead into my parent's library.

I walk into the cluttered room, books piled everywhere and amongst the piles are my parents.

I walk closer to them, stepping over scattered papers, and tarnished books.

When I finally reach them, I stand and politely wait.

My legs are starting to hurt, from standing here for so long, but I dare not interrupt them from their studies. My parents are all about manners, and obeying the laws. Sometimes their standards are overbearing. Like just now, how my mom called me down here and now I've been waiting her over an hour.

I continue to watch the old golden clock, each time a new hour sounds, a God or Goddess's name is chanted out. My parents are Greek Theologians. They study it day and night, ignoring their children.

Doesn't bother me though, because I like being secluded in my room. My younger sister Ariadne, who's nine is just as crazy about the Greek theories as my parents. My parents seem to spend the most time with her. My brother Poseidon, is in and out the house. He's always out spending time with his girlfriend, Penelope.

Being the oldest my parents have the highest hope's for me. I'm eighteen and by next year, I'll have to choose a job. My mom and dad are hoping it will be something to deal with theology but I don't want that. I want to fish.

I fish with my best friend Demeter, in the afternoons. We've been friends, ever since we were young and I don't know how I'd survive without her. Her parents are also Greek Theologians but unlike mine, they know how to balance work and quality time.

"How long have you been standing there?"

I look at my father, who's peering from behind his thick glasses. My mother still glued to her book.

"Not long," I lie.

"Well?"

My father takes off his glasses and lays them on the book. I have his full attention now.

"Mother asked for me."

My father taps my mother's shoulder, and she jumps.

"You startled me!"

"Dear, Athena is here and she said you wanted to speak with her."

"Yes, about that."

My mother scans me up and down, and I know the comment she's about to make.

"First, do something with your hair. I'm tired of your bangs, hanging in your eyes. Second, I bought you a new dress, it's in the closet. Third, have you chosen your career yet?"

I look down at the floor, and brush away a few strands of my dark hair.

"Athena, look at me!"

I glance back up at my mother.

"No mother, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, you better chose one soon."

She looks back down and into her book, I know the conversation is over.

"Go get ready dear," says my father softly.

I walk back out of the room, closing the ancient door softly.

I walk down the hallway and open the closet door, and hanging there is a silver short dress. I guess my mom decided to go all out, since this year is my last year.

I grab the dress, and run back up the stairs. When I reach my room, I hurry inside and slam the door.

I shed off my clothes and change into the shiny dress. It looks breathtaking wrapped around my glowing skin. It also makes my flat figure look curvy. That's a shocker.

I walk over to my vanity, and sit down in front of the mirror. I add a little blush to my cheeks, and smidge of eye liner under my green eyes.

I tuck my bangs behind my ear, hoping they'll stay out of my eyes, then I brush the rest of my short brown hair, until its board strait.

I get up from the bench and walk out of my room.

I step down the stairs and into the foyer. I look around and see no one. No one is there to wish me luck. I should be surprise, but that's nothing unusual.

I open up the door and waiting there on the boardwalk in Demeter. She smiles and I wave.

"You ready for the reaping?" I ask.

"Is anyone ever ready for the reaping?"

We laugh then I mutter sarcastically.

"Guess not."

**_Will Rose_**

I stand beside, Jonathan, who's trembling. He's nervous, more nervous than he was when we stole for the first time. I remember it like it was yesterday. Jonathan was so scared that when it was time to run, he ran right into the door. He hit the door so hard, he broke his nose. We laugh about it now, but when you're twelve, it was pretty scary.

I look around at the different age groups divisions; I can tell ours is the largest. The sixteen year olds are smashed together. We're so crowded, that I can hear the guy breathing behind me.

With so much of our district covered by water, sometimes the land gets a little crowded, especially the beaches.

I scan up at the stage, the sea right behind it. The scene is beautiful.

The silence stops when our escort starts talking. I don't hear a word she's saying, because I'm starring at her bronze skin and blonde flowing hair. She's barely clothed, which isn't a bad thing. She look gorgeous, almost like a mermaid. Usually our escort is a man, with blue skin and seaweed hair, but this year, it's her.

Johnathan shakes me, and says wipe the drool from your mouth.

The mermaid walks away and our mayor steps up to the microphone.

He reads the treaty of treason and the victor's name's and when he reads Finnick Odair, all the girls gasp.

**_Athena Mallinsky_**

Finnick Odair, now there's a man worth dying for. His glowing skin and robust body. His dazzling smile and brown locks. O' Finnick Odair.

"Athena, get a hold of yourself," whispers Demeter.

I blush and giggle.

"Was it that obvious, that I was crushing?"

She nodes, and my face turns even brighter red. It's just a harmless crush, besides it's not like I'll ever meet Finnick.

Our escort, walks back up to the stage, and starts back with her announcements.

"I have a video for you!"

A video, yay!

I look at Demeter, and roll my eyes. Can't they get another video by now? Can't they update the footage of the dark days? I've seen this video, ever since I was twelve. I practically have it memorized.

The screen dims, and the video shuts off. Thank Zeus it's over. O' my! I sound like my parents talking like that.

"Now for the ladies!"

**_Will Rose_**

I might volunteer this year, to just see our escort. I can't take my eyes of her luscious figure. It's like with every step, she's tempting me to walk on stage.

"Athena Mallinsky!"

Who's that? I look over to Jonathan and he shrugs. Guess she's from the richer part of the district.

I watch as a tall, skinny girl, steps out of the eighteen year old sections. Her short hair barely touching her shoulders, and her bangs drooping in her eyes. She looks like she's about to cry. Evidently she hasn't trained for the games, so someone will volunteer.

I look around at all the other girls. Surely a muscular girl will volunteer, to take this weakling's place, but no one does.

"Now for the boys!"

Well let's see who the lucky guy is this year.

**_Athena Mallinsky_**

I wipe away the tears from my eyes, as I stand on stage. I'm going to die. I'm not a Career. I've never trained a day in my life, I don't even know how to use a weapon. Why didn't someone volunteer? Why?

"Kalib Rose!"

I watch as a boy, with a buzz cut, steps out of the crowd. He starts to walk towards the stage.

"I volunteer!"

All eyes stare, at the boy who's running to the stage.

The boys hug as they pass. After the hug, he leaps up on the stage, panting.

"What's your name?" asks Jupiter, our new escort.

"William Rose, but you my lovely lady, may call me Will."

Jupiter blushes and I roll my eyes. He's just another typical District 4 boy. Charming with his words and his looks. I know this boy will be a Career and I know if it comes down to it, he will have no problem killing me.

We shake hands and then we're escorted off the stage. They lead me into the Justice building and into a room that has an ocean side view.

I sit on the blue couch waiting. I listen to the sound of the waves and the squawks of the seagulls.

I know I should be surprise that my parents haven't come to say goodbye, but it's nothing unusual.

**A/N: So did you guys like the chapter! Few questions for you guys. **

**How will Velour's conversation go with his parents?**

** Will Mace turn into a bloodthirsty Career?**

** Will Jordi dye her hair?**

** Will William be another Finnick?**

** What about Tori, is she too smart?**

** Is Devon finally going to feel wanted? **

**Will Surri be the first female victor?**

** Will Ausy make it past the bloodbath? **


	10. Candy for a Daydreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Two more Reapings left! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to everyone who's voted in my poll, if you haven't please vote! Also, my other poll will be up until we start the games! Also, I would really like some ideas, about the tribute parade. **

**Ch 10 (District 12 Reaping)**

**_Akari (Kari) Collins, Submitted by: KylieRulezTheWorld_**

"Just one Kari!"

"Yes mother."

I slip my hand into the candy jar, and pull out one of the sweet delicacies. I unwrap it and pop it into my mouth. Lemon, sweet but tart, my favorite!

I close the jar, and walk back to the back of the shop. I close the door and flump down on my soft bed.

My parents on the local sweet shop here, in District 12. Business is good among the merchants, but with the seam folk, well they never buy anything. It kills me when I see their huge eyes glowering at the candy. They always leave tiny handprints on the shiny glass, something my mother hates.

To be honest, I've never actually been down to the seam, my mother, Amanda, and father, Hale, fore bid it. They tell me, it's not place for a young merchant girl to be. I don't see what the big deal is, because I go to school with the seam kids, and their all so nice. Well everyone is nice to me.

I'm quite popular in school, I like to talk to everyone one. I just love talking period! I talk to the merchant kids, the seam kids, social status doesn't matter to me. Sometimes I talk too much, according to my older brother, Hayden.

Today, I envy Hayden because he no longer has to go to the wretched reaping. Hayden turned nineteen this year, so his reaping days are over. It wasn't much of a celebration because when Hayden turned nineteen, my younger brother, Jordyn turned twelve.

Speaking of Jordyn, where is he? I walk out my room and into the room across the hall. Standing there, in the room is my little brother. His russet hair combed over to the side, and out of his blue eyes. His clean white shirt, and dark dress pants, making him look like a smaller image of Hayden.

"Jordyn, do you need any help?"

He turns and looks at me, a tear falling from his cheek. I rush over, and wrap him into my arms.

"Jordyn, don't you worry. You're only twelve, you won't get picked trust me, okay."

It's true his chances are slim compared to the other kids in the district. It's because of tesserae. I'm seventeen, and I've never had to take out tesserae. It's not because we're rich, because we're not. I think it's because my parents work hard, and manage their money well.

"Kari, how can you be so sure?"

He sniffles, and I wipe away the tears from his eyes with my shirt sleeve.

"I just have a feeling."

"What if that feeling is wrong?"

"It won't be, now go let mom see you in your reaping clothes."

He smiles, and that's when I see the little brother I know. The one, who's always smiling and laughing, he squeezes me tightly, and then darts out of the room.

I step out of his room, and back into mine. I need to get ready for the reaping.

I go over to the wooden chess, and pull out my green cotton dress. The one I wear to every reaping.

I slip it on, and the feel of the cotton reminds me of last year's reaping. I cringe when the flashback hits me.

The boy, I liked in school was sent to the games last year. His name was Dustin. He died during the bloodbath. He was stabbed by the girl from 2. He never saw it coming. I cried for days after watching his death.

In District 12, we accept the fate that once someone is reaped they most likely won't be coming back. Harsh I know, but we've only managed one victor, and now he's the town drunk.

I walk over to my shiny mirror, and wipe my pale face with a warm rag. I attempt to hide the dark spots under my blue eyes, with what makeup I have left. Lastly, I tie my brunette hair into a tight ponytail.

Now that I'm dressed, I walk to the front of the shop to join my family.

"Kari, you look marvelous."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Where's Hayden?" Asks my mother.

"Guess he'll just meet us at the reaping dear."

My father was always more patient with Hayden's tardiness, and lack of motivation. My mother on the other hand, would rather just scream first, then ask questions later.

"Alright, but he'd better be there."

We walk out the door and into the street. Jordyn grabs my hand, and clenches it tightly.

I hope this "feeling" I have, is right.

**_Cole Garron, Submitted by: upsettomcat42_**

I stare out the window, watching the leaves blow through the air. The trees are losing their leaves. It's beginning to look like autumn. The grounds becoming stained, with yellow, red, and orange, the red reminding us, it's that time again. The time of the reaping where innocent blood is shed.

"Cole!"

"Cole!"

"Smack!"

"What! Mother!"

I rub my head, where she smacked me. Jeez, woman that hurt. What's with her hitting me over something stupid?

"Get your head out of the clouds, and help me put some wood on the fire."

"Alright."

I walk outside, and around to our pathetic wood pile. It's supposed to be cold tonight, according to my father.

I heave up the prickly wood. Dang this is heavy, and I always feel awkward holding wood. It's like I can't find a grip to hold it, and splinters get stuck in your hands. Splinters are the worst, almost as bad as burns.

The wind blows through my hair, causing me to smile. It's a beautiful day today. Why must today be the reaping?

I tread back up the porch steps, and into the shack that we call home.

I toss the load of wood into the ashy fire pit.

"Is that enough?"

My mother nodes.

I go to walk away but my mother's begins to speak, so I stop.

"Cole, you need to wake up and join reality. Get out of your fantasy land."

I don't answer, I just keep walking. I'm tired of her advice, besides I never understand what she means by "fantasy land."

I walk into the bathroom, and shed my dirty clothes. I slip into the cool bath water. I grab the rugged brush and start scrubbing. I feel like I removed more skin then I did dirt, when I'm done.

After I'm clean, and dried, I walk into my bedroom. I open up my closet and pull out the only thing hanging in it, a light blue shirt and a pair of pale pants. They were my fathers, when he was a boy.

I walk over to the grim covered mirror, and sit down on the rocky stool. I grab a handful of grease and run it through my short black hair.

Well, I'm ready for the reaping.

I put on my best smile as I walk into the living room. This time standing with my mother is my father. He's covered in dust, from the mines.

"Well son."

He doesn't finish because he starts coughing and hacking up dust. My father has worked in the mines, ever since he was eighteen. I know that when I turn eighteen, that'll be my fate too.

I hate the thought of being caged, down there in those mines, but what can I do. It's my destiny, just like any other boy, who's born in the seam.

The merchant kids are the lucky ones. I envy the choices they have. At least they have a choice. I mean my only option, is mining rocks the rest of my life, real exciting.

"Cole!"

"Cole!"

"Huh! What?"

My mother glares at me, then looks at my father.

"There he goes again, living in mind, instead of his body."

What is she talking about? Sure I think a lot. My mother hates that I like to be alone. She thinks it's strange, but who doesn't like to be alone sometimes, and I know what reality is, I live in this hell every day! So, so what if I want to daydream, if it brings me happiness, does it really matter?

"You need to be in the school, and not on that dirt road, starring off into the trees."

Her words hit me hard. She knows I've been skipping school, but how? And yes on most days, I sit along the dirt path to the house, watching the birds, and counting the leaves. The only reason I hang out by the road, is because I feel free. Nature is my only escape from this crummy reality, we call life.

"Cole!"

"Cole, Listen to your mother!"

"I'm listening!"

"Then what did I just say?"

She crosses her arms and gives me a disappointing look.

"Umm, you said, you said."

I have no idea what she said. I need a lie, what's something she tells me all the time. I got it!

"You said I live in my own fantasy."

She stares at me, and shakes her head. I see tears rolling down her eyes. Why is she crying?

"Why can't our son be normal?"

My father wraps his arms around my mother, as she cries. He looks at me and gives a look I'm all too familiar with. He's disappointed in me.

"You better be getting to the reaping son."

I'm so confused. What does she mean, why can't our son be normal. I'm normal. What is she talking about?

I walk out the door, with my mind scattered with thoughts.

**_Kari Collins _**

I stand there waiting. I pick at my finger, the blood has tried but it's still sensitive. That Capital woman didn't have to prick me so hard.

While I wait, I redo my hair because it's coming undone. My hair's so thick that it usually breaks any type of band I use to tie it with. It's really annoying.

The music stars and our colorful escort, walks across the stage. It's Jester Kingland, the escort we've had for years. He actually was the escort when my parents we're in the reaping.

The music stops, and a screeching sound comes from the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

The crowd stays silent as Jester, in his gold and purple attire stands there smiling.

"Before I let your mayor speak, I have an announcement!"

O' great, hat is it this year?"

**_Cole Garron_**

Our ridiculous escort tells us he has an announcement. This ought to be interesting.

"You see District 12, as much as I love being your escort."

He stops and wipes his eyes, I assume he's crying but I can't tell.

"As much as it pains me, this will be my last year as an escort. I'm retiring after this year."

We stand in shock, as Jester takes a sit. Well, I wasn't expecting that. I've never heard of an escort retiring.

Our mayor steps up, and reads the treaty of treason, and our list of victors, or should I say "victor."

I watch our victor, Haymitch, as he slumps in his chair. He's obviously sobering up. He's just another example of what the games does to someone. Even when you're a victor, the terror of the games is never over.

Jester walks back up and with excitement shouts into the microphone.

**_Kari Collins_**

"I have a video!"

Ugh! A video.

I watch most of the video, but I've seen it so many times that it doesn't hold my attention. What holds my attention is the glass bowl directly in front of me. My name is in there, I don't know how many times. I shake at the thought of being reaped. No stop! I have nothing to fear. Kari, you won't get picked, so freaking out! The odds will be in your favor today.

"Ladies First!"

Jester walks over to the bowl, and gives a mischievous smile. He funnels through the slips of paper, until he plucks one.

I cross my fingers, and look down. I don't need to worry, I had a feel-

"Akari Collins!"

Tears instantly to roll down my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away. I will be seen as strong. I'm going to die. No! Stay positive. I can win! I'll come back, I have too.

I walk up to stage, as I pass familiar faces, some with tears in their eyes, and some avoiding my gaze.

On stage I stand there, trying my best to look strong.

"Now for the boys!"

O' God! It's Jordyn's turn. Please! Let him be safe! Please.

**_Cole Garron_**

I watch as the tall seventeen year old stands on stage. I can tell by her body weight she's a merchant child, because all the girls from the seam are half her size. She doesn't seem that scared, and maybe she isn't.

I feel something crawl across my leg, so I look down. I catch it just as it's digging into the dirt, it's an earthworm. A huge earthworm at that! I don't think I've ever seen one this big before. To think, I don't think I've ever seen an earthworm in town period.

"Cole Garron!"

What? No! I'm dreaming. I have to be! Wake up Cole! Wake up! I can't go into the arena. I'll die! I know I will, I'll never win! No one ever win's from District 12! We never last past the bloodbath.

I see Peacekeepers charging my way, but I can't move. My legs won't work.

I start to move, when two Peacekeepers grab me by the arms and escort me to the stage. Great, now I look weak and scared.

They toss me on stage, and I shake my district partner's hand. She has a firm grip for a girl. Was that supposed to be intimidating?

"Your two tributes from District 12, Akari Collins and Cole Garrons."

As I stand on the stage, my mom's words finally sink in, and I know now that I'm not normal, nor will I ever be normal, because normal people live to be old, and I won't be living past next week.


	11. A Helpless Child, and A Fiery Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: One more reaping! I also want to apologize for the last update. I went back through and proofed it a second time, and dang at the errors. Well here are the tributes for District 8! Keep up with the reviews, and the PMs it means a lot! You guys are helping so much! (Go check out my new poll!)**

**Ch 11 (District 8 Reaping)**

_**Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran, Submitted By: TypeWritersAreCool**_

The musk of factory flows through the air. The smell is almost too unbearable. Most of the district works in the textile plant. That's what we do here. We make clothing and other things for the "glamorous" Capital.

I stroll by the huge factory. I'm glad I got off early today for the reaping. I didn't always work in the factory. I used to be part of a rebel group. The leader in fact, but then something happened.

It started when I met the love of my life Colleen. We were engaged for a year, and then we decided to wed. We met because of the rebel group. I remember the day she walked into our murky hideout. Her blonde hair wrapping around her shoulders, the smudge of dirt on her cheeks, and the flare in those remarkable blue eyes.

Meeting her isn't what changed my life, because she was used to the lifestyle of a rebel. It was the accident that came after the wedding. By accident, I mean Rosie, my son and the joy of my life. It's radical for someone in District 8 to have a kid so young, but I don't exactly fall in the normal.

Colleen says Rosie is a spitting image of me. The same fiery red hair, pale skin, and lightning green eyes. I say he can have my looks, as long as he gets his mother's heart.

When I found out Colleen was pregnant, I immediately resigned from leader. My first priority was to be a father, and raise my son. I had to be a leader for him. I wasn't going to raise my child in that environment, so instead of living in the rebel headquarters or hut, I moved back in to my parents run down home in town. Surprisingly no one lived there.

My parents died when I was young. I don't remember much about them. I hope if they were alive, that they would be proud of their son. That's another reason I chose this life. I never had a father, and I want to be the father I never had to Rosie.

"Yo! Red-Haired!"

Red-Haired is my nickname, and what everyone calls me in District 8. Well, everyone except Colleen, she calls me Aden. She says she likes Aden better than Red-Haired. To be honest, my nickname doesn't bother me, it used too, but it doesn't anymore.

"What's up Weav."

"I heard you left the gang, what's up with that?"

"Things change man."

"What do you mean by things?"

The problem with Weav is he always asks too many questions. I wonder if he's ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat. It's an old saying. I think it was around even before the dark days.

"I have other priorities now."

"Like what?"

Weav stares at me clueless. He really doesn't know, I thought everyone knew? I guess I was wrong.

"I'm a father now."

"What! When did this happen? Who's the girl? Was you a virgin, when you know?"

Did he really just ask that last question? This guy is a real character.

"Well first, I married the prettiest woman in Panem, Colleen, and second, when two people love each other, they do things. "

I stop and pause.

"Weav, maybe your parents should have this talk with you."

Weav gives me a deathly glare.

"You didn't answer all my questions Red-Haired."

He gives me a sly grin, and nudges my shoulder.

"Weav, whether I was a virgin or not when I got married is none of your business. I need to be going, Colleen is waiting."

He shrugs then darts back down the open street. The streets are empty today, because it's the reaping. Everyone is either bawling their eyes out, or trying to gather enough strength to hold in those tears.

The reaping is the reason, I joined the rebels. The idea of kids being reaped to go into an arena to kill each other, it's sick!

I hurry down the sidewalk, and into our home. Colleen has fixed up the place quite nicely. We've done what we can, with what supplies we have. It's not a sparkling mansion, but it's a home.

I walk into the kitchen, and slaving over the stove is Colleen. Her hair is messy and there's sweat dripping from her face. I run over and scope her into the air.

"Put me down Aden!"

"I love you so much!"

I put her down, and kiss her lips gently. It feels like our first, it always feels like our first when I kiss her.

"Even when I look this hideous."

She motions to her stained clothes and sweaty appearance. She's my wife and mother of my child. No one is as beautiful as her.

"You're beautiful, just the way to are."

She blushes then smiles. I love that smile, the smile that can turn my whole day around. I love this girl. I wouldn't be able to live without her.

"I love you too Aden."

I smile then I wrap her into my arms. I could live in this moment forever. Wati? This moment's missing someone.

"Where's Rosie?"

"He's upstairs in his crib."

I kiss her forehead, and then I dash up the stairs. I walk into the small room that we call a nursery. I walk over to the wooden crib, and lying asleep in it, is the most important thing in my life.

I scoop Rosie up in my harms. I walk over and sit down in a chair Colleen uses to rock him.

"Your daddy loves you. I hope you know that."

Rosie doesn't flinch, he sleeps so peaceful. Colleen is right. He does look like his father.

Looking at him, I think I might take a nap too. I lean back in the chair, and drift asleep.

_**Vennea Andersen, Submitted by: (Guest) Animadea**_

This house is in utter chaos, my four brothers, Ventus, Ralts, Galin, and Zyder won't sit still. They insist on either terrorizing each other, or terrorizing me.

"Boys can you sit down!"

My father's words don't even faze my rambunctious siblings.

"Can't catch me!" screams Galin, as he runs as fast as his stubby legs will carry him.

"You wanna bet!" shouts Ralts, as he darts after Galin.

This isn't going to end well.

5...4...3...2...

"Bump!"

"Oww! Oww! Mommy!"

Ralts turn the corner to sharp, and caught the edge of the table. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

My mom frantically picks up my screaming brother, and doctors his minor wound. Ralts has a habit of being over dramatic.

"Now will you boys listen to your father?"

"Yes mother." Answers Ralts

"Yes mother, we'll listen to father." Answers Galin

To my surprise Ventus is sitting in the chair next to me, quiet for once. He's shoveling down his portion of grits. Why is he so quiet today? Usually he is just a hyper as the other two. My four brothers are like stepping stools. Venus is ten, Ralts is six, Galin is four, and Zyder just turned one.

I'm the oldest, and I just turned twelve last month. Turning twelve wasn't really exciting. I actually dreaded it, because now I'm of reaping age. Even though many twelve year olds never get reaped, the fear of being in those dreadful games has lingered my thoughts for the past few days.

I have this nightmare that I go into the games, and I kill a boy. I see the boy's a go black, and I know he's dead. I'm not a killer! If I go reaped today, would I change in the arena? Would I change from the popular, sweet girl in school, to the savage bloodthirsty one in the arena?

"Vennea, you need to get dressed, the reaping is in an hour."

"Yes mother."

"I'll be up in a few minutes to do your hair."

"Okay!"

I shovel down the rest of the tasteless grits, and dash into my room.

I strode through the door, and towards my closet. I swing open the wooden door, and there it is! My brand new reaping dress! My mother and father bought it yesterday. They told me that this was my gift, for being such a good child, and for helping with my brothers.

It's just so beautiful. It's purple, which is my favorite color!

I slip into the soft dress, and slide on some white shoes. I walk over to the mirror, and I'm speechless. This dress looks amazing! I could never imagine looking so stunning.

"My little Vennea."

I turn to see my mother standing in the doorway, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Mom, don't cry."

She walks over and holds me in her harms. I feel tears dropping on my blond hair, but I don't mind.

My mother and I are close, us being the only two girls in the house.

"Now let's do something with your hair."

She wipes away the tears, and motions for me to sit down.

"You sit, and I'll go find a brush."

She comes back, with a blue handled brush.

"Found one!"

My mother is the only person I let fix my hair. I think my hair is my best feature, but my father insists that it's my sky blue eyes, and my flawless skin.

She brushes out the tangles, before braiding it into a French braid.

"All done!"

I look into the mirror, and my hair looks just as fabulous as my dress.

"Thanks mother! I love you so much!"

I hug her, and she squeezes me tight. I don't want to let go of my mother, but I have to, because it's time for the reaping, and I must be going.

"Mother, it's time for me to go."

_**Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran**_

We walk down the pavement hand in hand. We left Rosie with Colleen's mother, since Colleen and I are both of reaping age. After this year, I will no longer be eligible for the games. I'm so close. All I have to do is survive this reaping.

Colleen's grip tightens as we walk into the main hall, I can tell by the look in her eye, she's scared. I'm scared too, but I can't show it. I have to be strong for her.

"You won't get picked today Colleen, so don't be scared."

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you."

I hold her into my arms, as she sobs. This is our first reaping as a married couple.

"Next!" screams the troll, a capital woman with green skin, and red hair.

_**Vennea Anderson**_

The ugly capital woman pricks my finger then shoves me along.

"Vennea! Over here!"

I turn to see my two best friends, Sadie and Sophie, they're identical twins. I'm one of the few people in the district that can actually tell them apart.

I dash over to my auburn haired friends, by the look in their blue eyes and they trembling of their bodies, I can tell they're scared.

"Are you scared Vennea?" whispers Sophie

"Of course she is," inputs Sadie.

I don't answer because my eyes are on the purple figure standing on stage. It's our escort, Razzle Ronans. She's covered in purple, and I'm in love with her attire. Especially her purple wig! Many people think the Capital escorts dress strange, but I think it's unique.

"Welcome! Welcome!"

Look at her dress! It shines with purple jewels and glitter.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

_**Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran**_

I can't keep my eyes off Colleen. We had to separate to get into our age divisions. I just want this to be over. I just want to go home, and live the rest of my life with my beautiful wife, and son.

The women in purple has a seat, and out mayor steps up. Our mayor is probably the biggest butt kisser on the planet. She's always trying to please the Capital, in any way possible. After she finishes the list of Victors, she has a seat, and our escort steps back up to the microphone.

"I have a video, straight from the Capital!"

Not this dreadful thing again. How many times will we have to watch this video? I've seen it six times!

After a torturous few minutes, the video dims and the freak steps back up to the microphone.

"Ladies First!"

_**Vennea Anderson**_

Well, this is it. I squeeze Sophie's hand. I'm so scared. I feel light headed, and dizzy. I can't breathe. Razzle hasn't even read the name yet, and about to faint.

Razzle walks over to the bowls and plucks out a name. She strolls back to the microphone. She's walking pretty fast in five inch heels.

"Vennea Anderson!"

No! My dream was right! What if I turn into a killer? What if I die? I'm only twelve! Please someone volunteer! Please!

With tears running down my cheeks, I walk up to the stage. I wipe them away as I walk up on the stage. I see Razzle's face, and she looks sad.

"Any Volunteers?"

I scan the crowd, hoping to see a hand, or hear a voice. Anything to save me from my fate.

"No Volunteers!"

More tears stream down my face, tears I can't hide. Razzle looks at me and what happens next is really weird. Razzle leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I'm in love with your dress."

I giggle at her compliment, and she smiles.

_**Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran**_

The Capital people won't be happy. They hate when a twelve year old is picked, and by the looks of this one, she's going to weak.

It's sad that everyone know she's going to die, even her parents most likely know. She's only twelve, and no twelve-year-old has ever won the games, or even came close to winning.

"Now for the boys!"

Let's get this over with. My last reaping, then I'm home free.

The woman walks over and scrapes a name off the bottom of the bowl.

"Click, clack, click, clack!"

Her purple heels are so dang noisy!

"Aden Hanran!"

What? I hear a cry and I know it's Colleen.

I step out of line, and walk down the walkway. I walk up the steps, and stand there. The first thing I see is Colleen, tears flooding down her eyes. I have to look strong for her. I give her a reassuring look.

"Shake hands you two!"

I shake her small hand and it feels odd. She so small compared to me. I forgot her name, is that bad?

"Your District 8 tributes, Vennea Anderson and Aden Hanran!"

Vennea, her name is Vennea.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

I look at Colleen one more time before I'm escorted off the stage.

_I will win for her._


	12. The Performer, and The Butcher

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, college is so chaotic. The last reaping! I'm finally done *gasps loudly*, so did you guys like all the reapings? Which District is your favorite? Also should I do a sponsor system? Thanks for the review, and the ones who voted! The new poll will be up today, so go vote, if you don't your loss. Also, the goodbyes will probably be short, and I'm combining them with the first part of the train ride. Well, here are the two tributes from 10! I saved the best for las…..I shouldn't say that, I love all the tributes! Alright for the next few chapters the titles are going to say, "Good bye Parents, Hello Mentors (D6)," this means district 6 goodbyes and train rides, just in case you guys are confused. **

**Ch 12 (District 10 Reaping)**

_**Jezz Bullards, Submitted by: Me**_

"I'd like a leg of lamb please."

I wipe my bloody hands on the stained apron, and give a pleasant smile to the lady standing in front of me.

"One second mam."

I slide the glass door open and pull out the freshly cut piece of meat. I wrap the meat up into some pink paper.

I walk over to the scale, and weigh the meat. We charge by pound here. I look at the tiny numbers that I can barely see, "Four pounds."

I walk back over to the counter. The woman buying the meat, is a regular and she already has the money laid out on the counter.

I hand her the meat, then she prances out the door. I grab the coins off the counter, and put it into our money box.

"Next Customer!"

An old man with a black mustache walks up to the counter. I give him a polite smile.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I'd like a slab of ribs. O' and make sure it's from one of your best cows."

Best cows? Let me go ask my father about this.

"I'll be right with you sir."

I  
turn from the counter, and walk back to the meat hanging room. It's freezing in here and all the meat carcasses give me the creeps.

"Father!"

"Father!"

"I'm back here Jezz, what do you want?"

"I need to ask you a question?"

Out steps from behind a meat carcass a tall and muscular man. I stare at his chocolate hair and freckles, those are my favorite characteristics about my father.

My father is the local butcher here in District 10. He has worked as a butcher all his life. His father was a butcher, and his grandfather was a butcher. It's been in the family for decades.

"What's the question dear?"

"Some man up front wants a rack of ribs, from your "best" cow.

The look on my father's face is priceless. He grins at me before we both burst into laughter.

It's funny because this is Panem, we get nothing that is the "best." Only the Capital gets that kind of luxury.

"Sweetheart I'll deal with the man, want you go get ready for reaping."

I look down at my bloody clothes, then I crack a smile.

"What? I can't wear this?"

He shakes his head, then kisses me on the forehead.

My father and I are extremely close, because we're all each other has. My mother died from a cattle accident when I was four. She was herding cattle when something spooked one, causing the herd to stampede. My mother was trampled to death in minutes.

It wasn't a shock to most people, because getting trampled by cattle isn't uncommon here. Especially for young children.

I walk out of the meat closet, and down the rugged hallway. I open the small door that leads into our house. Our house isn't very large, and since we spend most of our time in the shop, or out in the barn, we don't mind.

I slip through our small kitchen, and down the short hallway that leads to my room.

I walk into my cluttered room, and strip of my filthy clothes. I sprint into my small bathroom, only stopping to look into the cracked mirror. I never cared much for my looks, besides I never saw myself as attractive.

Most of the guys here are intimidated by my physique. I've got the muscular frame of my father, and the face of my mother.

I slip into the tub of water. I grab a wooden brush with red bristles. I start scrubbing the blood from my hands and arms. Working as a butcher's daughter, I come in contact with blood all day long.

The bristles of the brush feel like serrated knifes. I ignore the pain, because I have to look my best today. After I'm scrubbed clean, and dried off I walk back into my room.

I walk over to my chest, the one my mom gave me when I was young.

I open it, and inside is a red plaid dress, the one I wore last year, and the year before.

I slide into the dress, then I grab a red ribbon from my dresser draw. I walk over to the mirror, and braid my long chocolate hair.

I step out of the bathroom, and slip on some white shoes. I'm glad I only have to wear them once a year, because they give my feet blisters.

I walk out of my room and back into the shop. I see my dad at the register, giving some old lady a carnage hen.

"How do I look?"

He turns, and stares. I think he's speechless.

"You look like your mother."

He turns his face away, trying to hide the falling tears. My father, like every other parent fears the reaping. I think he fears it more than I do.

"Well I'm leaving for the reaping father."

"I love you Jezz."

"Love you too."

I walk out the door, and down the crowded street. I make my way to the Main Hall, but someone catches my eye. It's a boy wearing a black suit, with a matching black top hat. What is this? Who is this kid? This is really strange.

As I get closer, I hear his words.

"Pick a card, any card?"

_**Arion Nex, Submitted by: DragonFan1512**_

"Pick a card, any card?"

Most kids glare, but a few stop out of curiosity. I watch, as a girl with brown eyes and dark freckles, steps closer. Her red plaid dress, trying to conceal her muscular frame.

"Would you like to pick a card?"

She gives me a strange look, but grabs a rubbished card anyways.

"Now put it back in pile."

She slides it back, and I make note of it. I shuffle the deck, time after time, until the girl loses track of her card.

"Now what are you going to do?" asks the girl.

She speaks, wow!

"I'm going to show you, your card."

I slide my fingers through the stack, until I find her card. I slip out her card and hold it between my fingers.

"Was this your card?"

She gives me a look of disbelief, then nodes her head.

"How did you do that?"

She acts as if she's never seen magic before, but then again this is District 10, and many have no idea what magic is, they only care about butchering cows, and plucking chickens.

"Well its magic my dear." I give her a wink, and she blushes.

"Show me another trick," she demands.

Alright, I fiddle in my pocket and whip out a coin.

"You see this coin?"

The girl nodes.

"I'm going to make it disappear."

Her eyes widen. I smile, she's going to love this!

I put the coin in my hand, then chant a few words. I open my hand and the coin is gone.

She stutters before speaking.

"Ho-ho-how did you do that?"

"Like I said before, it's magic."

People like for me to explain my tricks, but I can't. A magician never reveals his secrets.

I started my act on the streets, after my parents died from salmonella poisoning. I wasn't really hurt by their death because they hated my magic, and always saw me as nothing but their peasant. They said magic was a waste of my time, well them living was a waste of my time.

The funny thing was that the Peacekeepers didn't even investigate the murder. No one thought that a twelve-year-old could devise such a brilliant plan. Well I did!

I snap out of my flashback, to see the girl is still standing there. I look at her, and raise my eye brows mischievously.

"Another trick?" she pleads.

"I would, but it's time for the reaping."

She walks away, and I start to clean up my equipment.

I grab the few coins I made from today, and slide them into my shoe. Living on the streets is a rough business. You learn real fast to hide your money wisely.

I've lived on the streets for two years now, and with each year it gets easier. I work the streets during the day, and I sleep in my parent's house at night. I usually house other street kids too, but they don't sleep for free.

I walk into our Main Hall, which smells like cow crap! Everything here smells like crap! I hate this place! Why was I born in this hellhole?

"Finger sir," says the Capital man.

I give him my hand, and he pricks my finger. I've felt worse from a paper cut. The only bad thing about doing card tricks, is that sometimes the cards can slice your fingers. I've sliced my fingers plenty of times, so the finger pricking is nothing to me.

I walk over and stand with the rest of the fourteen year olds. I see my buddy, Edwin standing in the section in front of me. He's fifteen, and we've been working the streets together since I was twelve. He doesn't really talk much about his family or life before the streets, and after a while we just stop asking.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

I turn and see our escort Cid McGlogen. I laugh when I see his attire, a black and white jumpsuit. He looks like a dairy cow.

"And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

As he walks, the gold bell around his neck jingles loudly. Wow that's going to be annoying. He takes a seat, giving our fat mayor the show.

The man steps up. As he talks, his booming voice echoes through the fertilized air. He reads the treaty treason, and our list of victors. It's sad that we haven't had a victor since the 59th Hunger games.

I don't remember much from those games, or how the woman won. All I remember is the celebrations we had that year, and the abundance of food.

"Ladies first!"

"Jingle", "Jingle", "Jingle."

Can someone, please go cut off that stupid bell.

_**Jezz Bullards **_

My mouth feels like dry cotton, and I can't swallow. I always get this way right before the girl's drawing, then once a name is called, I'm fine. It's like I work myself up for nothing.

Our escort walks over to glass bowl and digs through the slips of paper. I don't know how many times my name is in, but I've always been lucky when it comes to the reaping. I've lasted through four, what's one more.

The ridiculous man with pink hair, and the cow attire walks up to the microphone.

"Jezz Bullards!"

I'm going to die! I will be a bloodbath tribute. I can't survive on my own. I have no skills, I'm not smart. I won't last sixty seconds in the games.

I slowly walk up to the stage, holding down my head. Now my dad will have no one. My mom is dead, and I'll soon be joining her.

I stand on the stage, tears falling from my eyes. I know I look weak. My body says I'm strong, but my face screams I'm weak.

"Now for the gentlemen!"

As he walks to the other glass bowl, someone catches my eye. It's the boy I saw in the street. His dark skin, and short brown hair hidden by his black clothing. I've never seen anyone do the tricks he did. Maybe it really was magic.

_**Arion Nex**_

The girl, the one that loved my tricks is standing on stage bawling her eyes out. I feel bad, but rather her than one of my friends like Fenice get reaped. Fenice is seventeen, and is like my older sister. We've lived on the streets together for years. She's the one that took me under her wing, when I first started living on the streets.

"Arion Nex!"

I stand there, in shock. If I could only make myself disappear.

I look down at my shaky hands, I'm terrified, but I don't know why. What do I have to fear? Killing? Surviving? I've killed before, and I survive the life on the streets every day. So what is there to fear?

As I step out of line, the idea that maybe going to the games won't be so bad hits me. Maybe this could be a show no one would ever forget. I could show the Capital a few tricks they've never seen before. I could make these games epic!

When I make it to the stage, I shake hands with the sobbing giant. I stand there smiling at the crowd.

I going to enjoy this.

"Your District 10 Tributes Jezz Bullards, and Arion Nex. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be so ever in your favor!"


	13. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D6)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Alright so here are the goodbyes and part 1 of the train for the District 6. Review, and Enjoy! I think I'm going to split the train ride into parts. So do you guys want a sponsor system? **

**Ch 13 (District 6 Goodbyes and Part 1 of the Train Ride) **

_**Skye (D6 female tribute) **_

Billiard escorts us off the stage, and into the Justice Building.

I can't believe this is happening. I, the deaf girl from District 6, will be a tribute in the 69th Hunger Games.

The scariest part is going to be the Capital. What will they think of me? Will they pity me? Will I get any sponsors?

The interview! I forgot about the interview. How will I communicate with Caesar? I can't answers questions if I can't hear them. This is going to end in a disaster.

Tears roll down my eyes as reality sets in. I'm going to die.

I'm escorted through the hallway then shoved through a door. As I enter, I'm blown away by the dull colors in the room. The dark grey sofa, and the navy chairs. This room looks so sophisticated. I've only seen furniture like this in the houses in the rich part of the district. I sit down in the navy chair but before I get too comfortable the door swings open.

My brothers Titus and Cooper come dashing in. Cooper is holding a crying Sora. My sister is young, but she knows I'm leaving, and most likely I won't return. Cooper tries to act strong, like most big brothers, but I can see the tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

I walk over, and brush back his blond hair before I gently kiss his forehead. I give him the sign I love you, and more tears begin to roll down his eyes. I smile, as tears roll down my eyes.

I grab Sora from his arms, and hug her tightly. More tears flooding my eyes. I need to stop crying. I need to be strong for my family.

I hand Sora back to Cooper, and then before I can move, Titus wraps his arms around me. I squeeze him back tightly.

Titus pulls me out of a hug, he slides something into my pocket, then wasting no time, he starts giving me advice in sign. He tells me to get to the cornucopia and get supplies, to hide out, and to show the Capital the Skye we all love. He also tells me that mom and dad aren't coming. He signs that mom is doped up on morphling, and dad is working on a train.

To be honest, I don't think he knows I've been reaped.

He also tells me to win, but to win I have to kill, and I'm no killer.

_**Devon (D6 male tribute) **_

I sit in the blue chair waiting for my guests.

The door swings open, and a Peacekeeper shouts, "You have three minutes!"

My father and sister come running in, both bawling.

"Devon! Devon! I love you big brother!"

Lily wraps her arms around me, and I suddenly feel cold. What's happening to me? My sister just told me she loved me yet, and I feel nothing. Do I hate her and my father that much? Is my heart that hardened?

My sister starts to sob loudly, so I bend down, and look her in the eyes.

"Don't cry Lily, I'll be back in District 6 before you know it."

My father then suffocates me with a hug.

"Devon I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much."

Miss? I'll only be gone for a month tops. I'll be back before winter rolls around.

"Devon, tell your mother that I love her and that I'm sorry for leaving. Devon also I am sorry for abandoning you during that time. I know it was hard on you, and I kno-."

"You act as if I'm already dead father! Maybe I can win this! No! I know I can win this!" I pause, and give him bitter glare, "And you tell mother you love her when you see her, because I'm not passing on any of your lies!"

I walk over to the door, and beat on it profusely.

"I'm done with my goodbyes! Let me on the train!"

"Devon, please listen to me. I'm sorry, please give me another change. Forgive me, please son."

I turn around, my face now red with anger. I feel the hatred for my father burning deep inside of me.

I'll never forgive him for abandoning my mother when she needed him most. In my eyes he will always be a selfish coward.

I give him another glare before speaking.

"You abandoned mother before she died. So why did you come? Huh? Why didn't you just make it easier on yourself? Why didn't you abandon me too?"

Silence over takes the room until a Peacekeeper bust through the door.

The man grabs me and escorts me out of the Justice Building and into a black car. I look over to my left and see my district partner. I wish I could remember her name.

Her cheeks are red and puffy; I can tell she's been crying. The Capital people are going to think she's a weak one if she keeps that up.

The door slams, and Billiard enters the car. If I didn't know Billiard, I would think he was a mentor not an escort. I mean the man is more ripped with muscles than any of our Victors. It's sad when our escort looks more intimidating then our previous Victors.

"You two are going to love the Capital!" chimes Billiard.

"All the food, the beautiful women," he looks at me and winks, "This is going to be the times of your lives!"

This is going to be a long ride.

_**Skye (D6 female tribute) **_

The car ride is awkward for me, mainly because our escort keeps turning around and smiling. He looks at the boy a few feet from me and winks. I wonder what he just said. I need to get better at reading lips.

The boy beside me sits hunched over. My guess is his goodbyes didn't go so pleasant. In fact, I don't see how anyone's goodbyes could be pleasant. The strange thing is he doesn't look sad to be leaving District 6. Was his life awful? Did he have useless parents too? Does he even have a family?

I jerk my head down, when I see him catch a glimpse at me starring. Great, now it just got even more awkward.

There's a jerk when the car stutters to a stop. I open my door, and before I can take a step two Peacekeepers grab me by the arms, and start to guide me to the train. We walk up the cement stairs and into the train. I follow our escort down a long dark hallway until finally he stops. Our escort does this dramatic bow then he opens up the door.

I'm blown away by its beauty. The paintings of luscious fruits hanging in golden frames along the purple walls, the golden table covered with delicious food.

Billiard smiles widely when he sees my face, then he motions me to sit. Well, I mine as well enjoy myself before I die.

_**Devon (D6 male tribute)**_

Billiard motions us to sit, and we do. My mouth starts to water as the sweet aromas fill my nose. I have my eyes set on a slice of chocolate cake. I start to reach for it, but I stop when Billiard speaks.

"You two seat here and relax. I'll be right back with your mentors." Then without another word Billiard prances out of the room.

I wonder who our mentors will be. There isn't that many to choose from. I think we have a total of three or four Victors.

Well until he gets back I'm going to enjoy me some cake. I reach over and grab the plate of chocolate cake. I shove the golden bread with chocolate icing into mouth. I sigh as my taste buds leap for joy.

"This is really good."

I look up in shock that I've spoken out loud. I catch the girl staring at me again. What is with her? She stared at me during the car ride, and now she's watching me eat. She seems a little strange.

The door slams, and I nearly choke on my delicious desert.

"I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Huh? Did You?"

The room stays silent. I look at the girl, who's playing with a strand of her blond hair.

"You two are too quiet!"

"I'm not quiet," I answer boldly.

"O' so the boy does have a voice."

"Names Devin"

"And he has a bit of attitude in him, I like that! Well Devin, here are your two mentors!"

In walks, a man and woman. Their hair looks greasy, and their bodies sickly. They look pathetic and weak. I'm beginning to think I'll have better luck with Billiard as my mentor. At least he looks like a Victor.

_**Skye (D6 female tribute) **_

Our mentors remind me of my mother and I know why. I can tell by the color and wrinkling of their skin that they're morphling users. It's sad that even now I can't escape the image of my mother ejecting herself with needles.

I watch as the two morphling stagger over to the table. The woman looks at the feast of food then all of a sudden her face turns green, and she darts out the door. I guess the smell of the food made her sick.

The man sways back and forth a few times before he finally speaks.

Well here's a shot a lip reading.

_"My name is Well, and that was Teller. We are going to be your memoirs this year. I will have the honor of mentoring you," he points to the boy, "and Teller will be mentoring you."_

As he points at me, my hope of surviving twiddles down even further.

Billiard stands up, and Wheel looks confused.

Billiard looks at me and grins then motions me to follow, O' great what now.

We follow Billiard down a dark hallway until we reach two doors.

Billiard points to me then the door on the left, I guess that's mine.

Billiard walks away with Well following close behind. I have no idea where my mentor is. My guess is she's barfing her brains out. She must've overdosed.

I walk up to my door, and open it. I walk inside and the size of the room is unbelievable. It's almost as large as my house! The gorgeous pink walls and the glass table decorated with white roses. It's all so beautiful. I look over to the walk in shower, a walk in shower. This has to be a dream.

In the middle of the eloquent room is a bed draped with white sheets. I walk over to it, and bounce on it. As my body collides with the soft material, it's nothing like what we have at home.

As I lay back on the feathery pillow the room starts to turn dark. When did I become so tired?

**_Devon (D6 male tribute) _**

After Billiard and Wheel leave to go check on Tella, I walk into my new quarters.

I walk into the magnificent room, and my mind is blown. Is this real? The chestnut colored walls and the king size bed. My eyes immediately zoom in on the small table covered with colored candies.

I sprint over to the table, and pop a few candies in my mouth. These are delicious! Some taste sweet, while others taste tart.

I walk over to the drink cart and pour myself a class of green liquid. I take a few sips, and the liquid burns as it goes down. What is this stuff? I set down the glass, and continue examining my new quarters.

Is that a shower? I've never seen one so big! I strip of my reaping clothes and dash over to the dreamy shower. I'm astonished when I see all the buttons along the control panel. What do these do, and why are there so many?

I step in, and push the first button I see. I jet of water spurts out, hitting me in a spot that's delicate. I scream in pain as I fall to my knees.

I frantically reach up for the buttons, trying to turn of the powerful jets. After a few attempts I finally get it, and the jets of water stop.

I push another button, this time the water comes out through the showerhead. I push a green button, and slimy liquid oozes all over me. I start washing it off, but the more I attempt the slicker the liquid gets.

After an hour of scrubbing my body, it's finally free of the liquid. I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I'm exhausted now. Who knew soap could be that slick? Well, on the bright side I've never felt this clean before.

I walk over to the dresser, and dig out a pair of pajamas. I slip them on then I slide into bed.

As the lights fade, a storm of thoughts come rushing in.

What will my strategy be? Am I prepared to kill? Will I make an alliance with my district partner? Few district partner's alliance, because its everyman for themselves and an alliance only goes so far. What will my strategy be? What will I do in training? What will my angle be for the interview?

I just need to calm down, and take this one step at a time. Tomorrow I will speak to my mentor. Then will I find out if he proves useful.

**A/N: The mentors for District 6 are Wheel and Tella, if you guys were confused. Also a special thankyou to DanaRulezTheWorld for the suggestion with Skye.**


	14. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games**

**A/N: Did you guys like the first goodbyes and train rides? Was it confusing? I hope not. Review, and go answer my poll! Reviewing will help your tribute. **

**Ch 14 (District 1 Goodbyes and Part 1 of the Train Ride)**

_**Velour (D1 male tribute) **_

"Son, it's not that we don't support your decision, it's just that only one out of the twenty four of you comes out alive. Is honor and glory really worth dying for?"

How could my father speak such foolish words? Of course honor and glory is worth dying for besides being a part of the games is going to be a once in a life time experience.

"Father, how do you know I want be that one."

My father sighs then looks down at the floor. I know he thinks I won't be returning home. I'll prove him wrong, he'll see!

"What your father means is."

"Mother just stop! All you care about is the fame, and the popularity that comes with having a child in the games!"

My mother looks at me wide eyed. She's shocked by my boldness. My father gives me a disappointing look before speaking.

"What happened to my son?"

My father's words cut deep, but I don't have time to retaliate because my parents are ushered out of the room as my brother walks in.

"Well how did the talk with the folks go?"

There Baylor goes again, trying to make light of the situation.

"Why can't I get along with them like you do?"

Baylor flashes his dazzling smile.

"Because you don't have a way with words like I do little brother."

"You don't have a way with words, ha-ha."

He punches me in the arm

"Ouch! Jeez! Why so violent?"

"Alright Velour, enough with the funny business, you've trained for this your whole life now get out there and make District 1 proud."

"I will big brother."

"Velour, don't make a fool of yourself in the games please."

"I want, dang have some faith in me."

"I have faith in your skills little brother. It's your brain that worries me."

We hug right as the Peacekeeper comes barging in through the door. I'm going to miss my older brother and his stupid jokes.

Before he leaves Baylor hands me a silver coin.

"What's this?"

"Your token, it's always brought me luck."

Luck? Who needs luck? I slide the coin into my pocket and make my way back over to the fancy purple chairs.

As the door closes, I sit and wait to be escorted to the train. The anticipation is killing me.

Let's get this party started!

_**Blush (D1 female tribute)**_

I glance into the fancy mirror. I wish I had one of these back home. I examine my makeup and hair. My curls are still in perfect spirals and my makeup looks flawless. I look beautiful like always!

I bet the cameras couldn't get enough of me today. I know they'd rather film me than my district partner that guy is as pale as a ghost.

The doors swings open, and in walk my parents.

My mother looks fabulous in her sequin gown!

"Mother I love your dress!"

"Thanks darling!"

She twirls around the room, laughing.

"So... How did I look on stage?"

"Blush you looked breathtaking. All the boys we're watching you! I couldn't keep my eyes off you the whole time. Also that whole twirling your hair bit was genius."

"Thanks Mother! Father what about you, what did you think of my performance?"

"Blush I couldn't be more proud of you today. You've grown into such a beautiful independent woman."

I blush at my father's kind words. I really am the apple of his eye.

"Father I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too dear."

I hug him tightly, and he wraps his arm around me, but I jerk away quickly.

"Watch the hair!'

I flip back my dangling blonde curls, making sure my ringlets flow perfectly down my back.

"Yes dear watch her hair; it took me hours to fix it this morning"

I give a pleasant smile to my mother.

"Well this is it! After today everyone is Panem will know my name! I'm going to be a star!"

My mother giggles, and my father smiles when they hear my exciting words.

"Blush you're already a star to us," says my mother.

I roll my eyes at her attempt of flattery.

"Times up!" yells a Peacekeeper.

"I love you too! Kisses!"

"I almost forgot!"

My mother dashes over to me and hands me a diamond necklace.

"Mother it's gorgeous!"

"I love you Blush."

"I love you too!"

I put on the shimmering necklace then I walk over and have a seat in the purple chair.

These heels are killing me! I slide off one shoe, and see a red blister starting to form. Gross!

The door creeks open and in walks, Garnet.

I spring to my feet, and run into his arms.

"Garnet!"

"Blush!"

"Did you see me on stage?"

"Yes, and you looked gorgeous!"

He wraps his firm hands around my waist and pulls me in for kiss, but I stop him.

"Lip gloss!"

"O' sorry babe."

"Yeah, I don't want it smearing."

The room goes quiet, so I walk over and pick up my other heel.

"So Blush are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? I've waited my whole life this!"

He smiles, and I feel my body turning red. I hate when he gives me that smile, it makes me feel loved, and not the way my parents love me. The way someone loves you unconditionally.

"Blush, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you."

No! He can't love me! This was all for fun, our relationship wasn't suppose to get serious. How could he be so stupid as to fall in love with a girl like me? I don't deserve his love? I have to end this, even if it crushes me in the process.

"Garnet,"

"You don't love me back do you?"

"No."

I know I've broken his heart, I can see it all over his face. I had to lie, I had too. Even if I do love this boy, I'm going to the Hunger Games, and after that my life will change. He wants a family and a normal life, a life that I can't give him even if I wanted to.

As the door slams, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I lied. It turns out even heartless floozies cry.

_**Velour (D1 male tribute)**_

I'm escorted down the hallway, and back out of the Justice Building.

I'm ushered into a car that will transport us to the train. As I slide in I nearly bump into my district partner.

"Hey!" whines the girl.

"Sorry."

"Watch my dress."

I scan her curvy figure up and down. Her blonde curls flowing down her naked back, her glistening green eyes, and radiating white smile. Man this girl is attractive! She's the type of girl you see in your dreams.

"Wipe the drool from your mouth dweeb," says the blond beauty.

Well that's embarrassing, ha-ha. O' well at least she knows she has a fan.

"I wasn't drooling. I was admiring your dress."

I give her a wink, and she rolls her eyes.

Dang! This one is playing hard to get. Don't worry I'll get her. She'll fall for my charm soon enough.

The car ride is mostly silent, except for the chatter from Crystal.

"You guys are going to love the Capital," sings Crystal.

"Do they throw parties there?" I ask.

Crystals eyes widen, and I large grin appears from behind her silver lipstick.

"You've never seen real parties until you've been to the Capital."

"That's what I'm saying!"

I'm getting excited just thinking about the good times I'm going to have at the Capital. I can't wait for the drinks, the food, and the Capital girls. Emphasize on the Capital girls.

The eases to a stop, and we're lead up a flight of stairs and into the train. Crystal commands us to follow her.

We walk down a long hallway for what seems like hours. I'm beginning to think Crystal has no idea where she's going but then I see a door with gold trimming.

"Are you ready to see where you'll be staying until we reach the Capital?"

She opens the door, and my mouth drops.

The room shines bright with colors, red, purple, pink, gold, and teal. Everything looks like it's worth a fortune. Even the glasses have a rim of gold around them. This place is fancy!

I step into the room, and a voice speaks.

"Look Gloss here's your tribute. He's kind of pale if you ask me."

I look to see two siblings standing beside me, the siblings that are legend in District 1. Everyone knows who Gloss and Cashmere are, and if you don't you must live under a rock.

"Cashmere looks aren't everything," states Gloss casually.

I walk up to him and shake his hand.

"It's an honor to be your tribute."

Gloss looks into my eyes then grins, showing off his sparkling white teeth.

"The honor is mine."

We walk over to the table, and sit down. Crystal orders an Avox to get us drinks. As we sit, Cashmere and Gloss start with the questions.

"First, what are your names!" chirps Cashmere

"Blush!"

So that's the Blond Beauty's name.

"And yours?" asks Gloss

"Velour."

"Alright so we have one more question, then we'll let Crystal show you to your rooms," says Cashmere.

I take a sip of the purple liquid in my glass. It's really sweet. I take another sip, then another. After a few sips, I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"Are you going to alliance up with 2 and 4? I know this is an obvious question but we have to ask?"

"Yes!" Blurts Blush

"Yeah, I'm fine with teaming up with them."

Cashmere gives Blush a smile, and Blush returns the favor. To be honest I think I'm seeing doubles or Blush and Cashmere are twins, either way this is getting weird.

"Alright Blush and Velour come with me! I'll show you your rooms!"

I get up from the table, and stumble backwards. I think I had too much to drink, because the room is spinning.

_**Blush (D1 female tribute)**_

My district partner is an idiot, he's already drunk and we just got here. What a moron.

I get up from the table, and give Cashmere another dazzling smile, along with Gloss a wink.

I'm so thrilled to have them as mentors. Well Cashmere is my mentor, which is a dream come true. I loved her games! She is a genius! Any advice she gives me I'll take, I know she'll tell me to do whatever it takes to win. Something I'll have no problem in following through.

I walk down the hallway after Crystal. I have no idea where Velour is. We must've lost him along the way.

Crystal stops when she reaches two doors.

"For the sparkling lady and the pale gentlemen"

She looks around for Velour then gives me a puzzled look.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I couldn't pay attention to anything besides your dress. It looks so superb, and spectacular!"

"Thanks! Well if you excuse me I must go find your district partner. I can't lose a tribute on the first day ha-ha."

"Ha-ha awe that's too bad."

I give her an innocent smirk, and she laughs. It's funny how I just got on the train, and I'm already playing the game. Getting sponsors will come easy to me, I know it!

I open the door, and kick of my heels.

I walk over and flump down on the soft bed. Ah, I can feel my toes again.

I look over to the giant shower and I decide I'm not washing off my makeup until I reach my stylist, besides I didn't even break a sweat today.

As I pull back the satin sheets, and slip out of my dazzling dress, I can't help but think about Garnet. No! Blush you need to keep your head in the game, Garnet is in the past.

As I slide into the cool sheets, I can't help but think about the joys that come with tomorrow. I'll finally be in the Capital! The place where my dreams will come true!

I can't wait for my big performance at the tribute parade! Plus the dress I'm going to wear will be breathtaking, I just know it! And the crowd! O'! The crowd is going to love me!

I can hear their chants now, _we love you Blush! O'! We love you_!

_**Velour (D1 male tribute)**_

I wake up to see Crystal tapping my shoulder.

"Huh? What happened?"

"It seems you passed out."

"I passed out?"

"Yes, I'm guessing from all the drinking you did. First impressions are everything you know, and getting drunk isn't one you want to be remembered by."

"Forget first impressions! Those won't matter once you see me in the games!"

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself talking like that."

"Just show me where my room is Crystal."

"It's down the hall on the right Velour, now I expect a complete turnaround in the morning."

"Yeah yeah Crystal, I'll turnaround."

My head throbs as I stumble down the hallway to my room. What did I drink?

When I make it to my door, I turn the knob and it swings open. I barely make it into the room before collapsing to the floor.

"Thud!"

I'm going to feel that in the morning.

What are you doing Velour? Baylor said not to make a fool of yourself, and you're already doing it? Do you want to win? Do you want sponsors? If you do, you got to get your head in the game. Yes you can still have fun, but you need to take this serious.

Tomorrow I'll be serious, as for right now I just want my headache to go away. I would try to stand, but the room won't stop spinning.

I crawl across the floor until I finally make it to the bed. I use the dangling sheets to hoist myself up. Once I'm up, I let myself fall face first into the pillow. I've learned one thing already.

_I'm never drinking again. _

**A/N: So did you guys like the goodbyes? **

**What about Blush, she got all sentimental when it came to Garnet. Does she have a heart or is she just a killer with a pretty face?**

**What was Velour thinking? Drinking on a train? Didn't Baylor warn him not to act a fool? **


	15. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Another Update! I'm kind of disappointed with my reviews lately because hardly anyone is reviewing. Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Just remember the more you review, the faster I update! (Your reviews inspire me to keep going!) Well we're back to Neil and Jordi! Let's see how their goodbyes go. **

**Ch 15 (District 3 Goodbyes and Part 1 of the Train Ride) **

**_Jordi (District 3 female tribute) _**

I think the whole district is in shock of what I just did. A twelve year old volunteering is unheard of. I thought volunteering for that poor girl would cause for me to feel something, but still I feel nothing.

Telner finishes the show and directs us towards the Justice Building. When we get there, I'm practically carried into a room by two colossal Peacekeepers. One of the large men opens the door, and sits me down onto a soft leather couch.

"Thank you kind sir."

The man doesn't speak, just nodes then they both walk out the room, leaving me with silence.

I sit on the cool couch thinking of my decision.

_Was volunteering really the right thing to do? _

I jerk when the door slams open, and a Peacekeeper starts barking out words.

"Three Minutes!"

He moves from the door way and my grandparents dart past him. My grandmother's eyes filled with tears. I hate when she cries. I look to my grandfather and he looks confused.

"Jordi, why did you volunteer?" asks my grandfather, his words soft and I can tell he's hurt by my decision.

"Grandfather, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

His voice gets louder, and more serious. I look to my grandmother, who can't stop crying. How does she feel about this? Has my decision hurt her too?

"I don't know why I did it, but something told me it was the right thing to do."

I just wish I knew what that something was. I just wish I felt something! Why do I feel so empty inside?

I look my grandfather in the eyes. There's no longer confusion across his face, only pain. I watch as a single tear slides down his cheek. I wish I could say something to make him feel better, but I can't. We both know I won't be returning.

I walk over and wrap him into my arms. I feel his wrinkled hand stroking though my painted hair.

I remember the day he saw my hair. He didn't freak out like my grandmother, he didn't cry. He just smiled, and said, "That color suits you." I smiled widely at his simple comment, even though there were tears streaming down my face. My grandfather always knew how to make me smile.

He pulls me away, and looks me in the eye.

"Jordi, you go and you try to win."

"I will grandfather."

I turn to look at my grandmother, who's still weeping.

I embrace her with a hug, and she cries into my shoulder.

"Grandma, it's going to be alright. I'm going to be fine."

Before I can say anything else, a Peacekeeper stammers into the room.

"Times up."

I go to pull away, but my grandmother pulls me in tighter.

"Jordi I've never been more proud of you."

I watch as the Peacekeeper take my grandparents away as I stand there speechless.

She's proud of me? Now I just wish I could be proud of myself.

**_Neil (District 3 male tribute) _**

"Neil!"

I brace myself as Gin comes flying into my arms.

"I thought you said it would all be fine."

I feel my shoulder becoming soaked with tears. I put my hand on top of her head, and she looks into my eyes.

"I thought it was going to be fine."

My heart cracks at the sound of my words. At the sound of the false hope I once believed. I was a fool to think I was safe from the games. No one is ever safe from the Capitals grip! No one!

Gin buries her head back into my shoulder. I stroke her brown hair as she continues to sob.

The door swings open, and it's my brother Darius. His face is dripping with sweat, and his breathing heavy. I'm guessing he ran all the way from work.

I stare into his dark eyes.

Without a word he darts over and joins Gin in squeezing me to death.

"I can't breathe you two."

They pull away, both wiping away their fallen tears.

"I'm going to win, I can do it! I'm smart, plus I've spent years editing the games footage."

"I believe in you Neil," says Darius.

"Me too," adds my sobbing sister.

I put my hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Darius, you've taken care of me my whole life. You've done everything for us since our mom and dad died, and I thank you for that. I promise to you two that as long as I'm breathing, I'll be fighting to come home."

Darius looks down at the floor, trying to hide the tears. It's funny he's trying to be masculine even at a time like this. After a few moments he looks up and smiles, it's a smile I've never seen before.

"Neil, I know mom and dad would be proud of the man you've become."

With those words, I start crying. Now the Capital is going to think I'm a bloodbath too.

I grab Darius and Gin, and wrap them into my boney arms. I hold them until a Peacekeeper comes in and stripes them from my grasp. Gin cries and screams as she's carried out, but Darius hands me something.

I open my palm and in it is a small gold band. It's my father's wedding band. Where did Darius get this? Has he had it ever since mom and dad died?

As I glare at the gold ring, I know that this will not be the last time I see my family.

**_Jordi (District 3 female tribute) _**

I sit and wait for my district partner to enter the car. As I wait, I stare out the window. Even though District 3 wasn't the most beautiful place to live, I'm still going to miss it.

"SLAM!"

I look over to see a boy with dark brown hair, and scars. He catches me staring and gives me an obstinate smirk. Does he already want to kill me?

_"Now Jordi remember, you must never judge a book by its cover." _

I smile at thought of my grandmother's kind words. I guess she's right besides how bad could this guy be? I mean we have one thing in common, we're both going to die in a few weeks.

"Hi, I'm Jordi."

He looks at me strange then finally mutters, "Neil."

I look down at the floor. What else should I say? Should I try to make an alliance with him?

"You two are in for a treat once you get to the Capital," snips Telner as he strokes his navy curls.

"What kind of treat?"

Telner stares at me grins.

"Dear, you will find out soon enough."

What does he mean by "soon enough?"

**_Neil (District 3 male tribute) _**

I listen as Telner scares the poor twelve year old. Why is he such a pig? He knows she's going to die, heck we all do, but at least make her last few days happy.

I swallow down a gulp of saliva, as I gather my thoughts.

"What Telner means is that the Capital is going to treat you extremely well once we get there. You'll practically be fed and pampered all day."

Jordi giggles and Telner gives me a ruthless glare. I give him an innocent smirk back. Terrorizing Telner is going to be fun.

I lean back against the rubber seat, as I do it lets out a sharp squeak. I turn bright red.

Jordi chuckles loudly and Telner's nose wrinkles before he speaks.

"Well excuse you. Driver you might want to roll down the window."

This makes me turn even brighter causing Jordi to laugh even louder.

Maybe this want be so fun.

**_Jordi (District 3 female tribute)_**

I believe Neil is the same color as my hair. He's face is bright with embarrassment. I know it was the seat, but still the noise was funny, and seeing his face turn three shades red was even funnier.

I couldn't help but snicker once Telner's nose started to wrinkle. It was hilarious watching our escort's feathers get ruffled. These Capital people put my grandmother to shame when it comes to manners.

I cautiously lean back in my seat, but I don't have time to get comfortable because the car slams on the breaks.

"We're here!" Screams Telner

I cover my ears as his sharp pitch voice blares through the car. Hasn't he ever heard of an inside voice?

I step out of the car to only be greeted by another Peacekeeper. I smile but he ignores my gesture. Before I can speak again, he spins me around then leads me up the mountain of stairs.

A Peacekeeper slides open a door, and we follow Telner inside. As we walk down the hall, Telner hums some tune, which starts to get annoying. He stops when he reaches a door.

"Enjoy," says Telner in a monotonous voice.

What happen to the cheery guy on stage?

He slides the door open, and I'm speechless. Is this a dream? No, not even my dreams are this glorious. I step into the room, glancing at the feast of food layered upon sliver platters.

I watch as a man places another bowl on the table.

I walk over to the massive table along with Neil, and Telner. As I sit the man fills up my drink with thick blue liquid.

"Thank you."

The man looks uneasy at my works.

"You don't thank the anox dear," blurts Telner.

"What's an anox?"

Telner doesn't answer my question, instead he just gives me a dumfounded look then laughs. I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm being serious. What's an anox?

"An anox is someone who has committed a crime against the Capital."

**_Neil (District 3 male tribute) _**

I turn my head sharply at the sound of an unusual voice.

I can't believe the person I see. It's Beetee! This guys is famous in District 3. He's a legend! The way he set up that trap and killed all the other tributes. It was brilliant. I'm not a fan of the games, but when a Victor from 3 emerges man does our living conditions get better.

I don't recognize the woman behind him. She seems to be talking to herself and her hands look a little shaky.

"I'm Beetee, and this is Wires."

"Nice to meet you," says Wires.

"I'm Jordi!"

Wires gives the small girl a smile, and the girl giggles. Does she know that this isn't a game? Surely she's watched the games. She knows what happens when we go into the arena.

"Tomorrow we will start mentoring you individually. Now if you will follow Telner, he will show you were you'll be staying while you're on this pleasant train ride."

I node at Beetee's words but before I go, he catches me by the arm.

"If you have a minute, I would like to speak with you."

"I believe I can manage a minute."

He gives me a roguish grin when he hears my sarcasm.

"Telner, I've changed my mind, I'm going to have a word with my tribute then I'll personally show him to his room."

Telner shrugs as if he could careless then he exits the room followed by Wires and Jordi.

Beetee doesn't speak until the door is closed shut.

"Neil is it?"

"Yeah."

"So Neil, do you have a strategy planed out?"

"Well, considering the time I've had to think, I haven't really given it much thought."

"Hmm,  
well I advise you to start thinking immediately."

Beetee starts walking, and I follow. We walk down the hallway in silence, until he finally speaks again.

"Any good with technology?"

"Yeah, I worked at the editing station back home. I edited all footage for the games."

"Neil, this is the Hunger Games. Editing footage isn't going to help you. What I mean is can you turn technology into a weapon?"

"I'm willing to learn."

Beetee gives an approving node then we walk the rest of the way in silence. We finally stop when we come upon a door.

"Here's your room. Also I'll be here at eight to bring you down for breakfast."

He gives a waving gesture then turns and saunters away. I watch as the short man with thick glasses ponders back to the main cart. I have a feeling that he's going to do whatever it takes to help me win.

**_Jordi (District 3 female tribute)_**

This room is amazing! The silver and red walls decorated with eloquent wallpaper! The lavish bed draped in golden sheets. The huge shower that could fit ten of me! This is unbelievable. I wonder what Neil's room is like? I'll have to ask him tomorrow.

I ease over to the huge bed. Should I take a shower, or should I just go to sleep? I stare at the enticing silk sheets and fluffy pillow. Ah heck with it! I'll just take a shower in the morning.

As soon as my frail body hits the whopping bed, I start burying myself under its thick sheets. I wrap myself up like a worm in a cocoon. Being wrapped up is the only way I feel safe.

As I drift asleep, I can't help but to think about my parents. What would they feel about my decision? What they feel something or would they feel nothing?


	16. The Betting Begins!

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Caesar Flickerman (POV)**

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the Odds be so ever in you favor!"

Caesar pauses, taking the time to laugh for no apparent reason.

"Are you enjoying the show so far?"

Caesar leaned out of his chair as the crowd screamed in delight. This was the time they, and Caesar enjoyed the most. The Betting!

The betting started right after the reaping. It was the time when Caesar's ratings double and his pay tripled. The Capital citizens would practically throw their money away on tributes, betting on their favorite or sometimes the underdog.

This was the time that sponsors would observe the tributes before the parade or training. This would be the first impression they received. This would be where their opinions formed. This would be the start of the games!

"Are you enjoying the Reapings so far!"

The crowd's chants echoed through the grand auditorium. Caesar laughed like he always die before speaking. It was obvious that he loved his job.

"I bet you guys are itching to see the Betting Chart!"

The crowd gasped in anticipation, and Caesar giggled, as he stomped the floor repeatedly, his pearl white shoes sending a tapping through the air.

"Well here it is! And Remember Ladies and Gentlemen the betting starts now!"

The giant screen flickered on, and a chart appeared. It was no ordinary chart, but the chart that would either break the tributes or give them the advantage.

Caesar grinned as money flew through the air. The betting had began.

**Capital Betting Odds:**

**District 1:**

**Velour: Age:17, Gender: Male,(Training Score:), Height:6'1, Weight:165lbs, Betting Odds: 8-1**

**Blush: Age:17, Gender: Female,(Training Score:), Height:5'7, Weight:130lbs, Betting Odds: 8-1**

**District 2:**

**Titan: Age:18, Gender: Male,(Training Score:), Height:6'3, Weight:180lbs, Betting Odds: 5-1 **

**Mace: Age:16, Gender: Female,(Training Score:), Height:5'4, Weight:118lbs, Betting Odds: 6-1**

**District 3:**

**Neil: Age:18, Gender: Male,(Training Score:),Height:5'8, Weight:140lbs, Betting Odds: 20-1**

**Jodi: Age:12, Gender: Female,(Training Score:),Height:5'1, Weight:85lbs, Betting Odds: 34-1**

**District 4:**

**Will: Age:16, Gender: Male,(Training Score:), Height:5'8 ,Weight:138lbs, Betting Odds: 9-1**

**Athena: Age:18, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:5'9, Weight:120lbs, Betting Odds: 30-1**

**District 5:**

**Miditz: Age:17, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'6, Weight:130lbs, Betting Odds: 12-1**

**Tori: Age:15, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:5'4, Weight:110lbs, Betting Odds: 20-1**

**District 6:**

**Devon: Age:15, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'7, Weight:115lbs, Betting Odds: 22-1**

**Skye: Age:14, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:4'8, Weight:80lbs, Betting Odds: 26-1**

**District 7:**

**Danny: Age:17, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:6'3, Weight:160lbs, Betting Odds: 11-1**

**Surri: Age:17, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:5'6, Weight:129lbs, Betting Odds: 16-1**

**District 8: **

**Aden: Age:18, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'10, Weight:148lbs, Betting Odds: 10-1**

**Vennea: Age:12, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:4'7, Weight:82lbs, Betting Odds: 23-1**

**District 9:**

**Rye: Age:14, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'4, Weight:116lbs, Betting Odds: 20-1**

**Ausy: Age:13, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:4'7, Weight:83lbs, Betting Odds: 21-1**

**District 10**

**Arion: Age:14, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'5, Weight:122lbs, Betting Odds: 13-1**

**Jezz: Age:16, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:5'8, Weight:134lbs, Betting Odds: 33-1**

**District 11**

**Ager: Age:16, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'11, Weight:130lbs, Betting Odds: 19-1 **

**Savanna: Age:15, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:5'5, Weight:115lbs, Betting Odds: 18-1**

**District 12**

**Cole: Age:16, Gender: Male ,(Training Score:), Height:5'7, Weight:128lbs, Betting Odds: 34-1**

**Kari: Age:17, Gender: Female ,(Training Score:), Height:5'8, Weight:131lbs, Betting Odds: 30-1**

**A/N: So the Betting starts, I know we haven't went through training yet, but the Capital Bets usually start after the Reapings. Also I will be adjusting the chart daily so check it when you can. Also when the training scores are revealed their odds may go up or down.**

**Side Note: I never write in third person, so I thought I give it a try. Did you guys like it? I kept it short I know. **

** I was suffering writers block so I decided to do this, thought you guys might enjoy it! (I hope this doesn't break rules, if it does…guess I'll have to take it down.) If you have any questions PM me. **

**How it Works:**

**So every tribute with start out with the odds 50-1 except Careers, whose odds start at 25-1. With each vote you cast (only through pm, just give the name of the tribute) their odds will lower. (Ex: Say I vote for Titan, his odds may go from 25-1 to 13-1.) Also you may vote as many times as possible, but you may only vote once a day (you may vote for more than one tribute). I'll be adjusting the odds all the way to the grand finale , and just a hint (The betting odds will help with sponsors, so I advise you to vote.)**

**Remember: The lower the odds, the better chance they have of winning.**


	17. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D11)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed the new betting system. I really appreciate the reviews, thanks so much you guys. I've been struggling with writers block some. It's kind of hard juggling three stories.**

**Yes I said three stories. I have this SYOT, my original book, that I'm in the making of writing, and then I have a novel (yes a novel, considering it's over 53,000 words and counting) and it's called, "Riley's Choice." It's about a boy from District 7 who gets reaped. I've been working on it since September, and my cousin has been doing all my editing, which means I shouldn't have many errors. Speaking of editing, would anyone like to be my beta reader? **

**Anyways, let's get past that digression. I'm thinking about putting Riley's Choice up on here, but I don't know. Dang this is a long author's note: /. **

**Enjoy and Review! (Also I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are truly helping me become a better writer.)**

**Ch 17 (District 11 Goodbyes, and Part 1 of the Train Ride.)**

**_Ager (District 11 male tribute)_**

I glare at the crowd until Marigold commands me to shake Savanna's hand. I reach my hand out, and Savanna grips it and squeezes tightly. Dang this girl has a strong grip!

"Your District 11 tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!"

As Marigold screams out the final catch phrase, I start to walk off the stage, but I'm blocked by two Peacekeepers.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be so ever in your favor!"

After Marigold finishes the show, we're escorted off the pathetic stage and into our run down Justice Building.

As we walk, I observe the vines and moss growing through the cracks of the grey marble. You would think the Capital would fix it or something, but then again the Cameras never go inside here, so I guess there's no reason too.

I'm lead down a hall and into a room. As I walk in, I notice the room is decorated with dead plants. As I get further into the room an awful smells slithers up my nose. What is that? I've never smelled something so wretched in District 11.

I sprint over to the window, and wedge it open. As I breathe in the fresh air, I desperately gulp it down. I dangle out the window, trying to further myself from the appalling smell.

The swings open.

"You have three min-"

The Peacekeeper doesn't finish because he starts gagging. He makes it out the door, just as he loses his breakfast.

I cringe at the sight of the brown liquid and chunks splattered across the floor.

"Ager!"

I turn quickly and see my mother tiptoeing through the door. She's followed by my three younger siblings and my father.

"Mother!"

I run over and pull her into my arms.

It's not long before I feel my father and siblings arms wrapping around me. I hear my little siblings crying as well.

The hugging stops when my father speaks.

"Son, get to a sickle and take out anyone in you path. Do whatever it takes to come home."

"I do-do-don't kn-kno-know if I ca-ca-can kill."

I'm shaking so bad from fear, it's no wonder I'm stuttering.

"You can do this Ager. It's no different than cutting down that old tree."

I stand there frozen at my father's analogy. I picture myself hacking away at some scared boy or girl. I can't do this, but I have to. If I don't, I'm going to die. I have to keep this act up, I have to be strong. I have to come across as ruthless and heartless.

I look to my mother, whose tending to my little siblings.

"Ager, you might not want to speak as much, because I know how bad your stuttering gets when you get nervous."

I node, then kiss her head. I lean down and kiss each one of my crying siblings. Before I can lean up, the three little misfits are gripping onto my body, and begging for me to stay.

"I'm sor-sor-sorry but I have to-to go."

My mother and father pry my clinging siblings from my limbs, and then hug me one last time. As we pull away another Peacekeepers creeps into the doorway.

"Times up!"

As they leave the room, I follow closely behind. I can't bear to be in this stench filled room any longer.

**_Savanna (District 11 female tribute) _**

Was it a good idea to squeeze Agers hand so hard? Yes, I wanted to come across as intimidating, not manly. Does that even make sense? I feel like I can't think straight. I mean who would've thought that the Capital lapdog would've picked my name. The only reassurance I have right now, is my training with snares, and my knife throwing skills.

I feel confident that the odds are in my favor. Who else knows how to use a weapon? Besides the Career and the District 7 tributes.

I ponder back in fourth, trying to develop my strategy. What if I got in with the Careers? No, I would never kill someone for sport. I'm not some bloodthirsty killer, I'm just trying to survive.

Should I try to make an alliance with Ager? That might work? But what if he doesn't want to make an alliance? Why wouldn't he? He has to know of my skills. Everyone in the District 11 knows of my secret training so they call it.

I heard some girl whisper as I walked to the stage, "We might have a Victor this year, because you know, she trains in secret."

I jump when I hear the squeal of the door.

"Three minutes!"

My mother and grand both enter the room, neither of them crying.

My grand walks over and brushes back my frizzy black hair before speaking.

"Savanna, go and win. Show those Capital bottom feeders what District 11 is capable of."

"I will grand."

"Have confidence dear. I know you're pretty handy with a knife, and if you're anything like your mother, you can tell me an edible plant just by smelling it."

A smirk approaches my face as my grand's compliments flow.

Before I can speak, my mother interjects.

"She is handy with a knife and I've seen her throw. Reminds me of your son," she exchanges a sympathetic look with my grand, "and as of edible plants, I've taught her everything I know."

"Yes you have mother, and grand I do throw like my father."

She smiles when I speak of her son.

"I miss him," murmurs my grand.

"I miss him too grand."

We hug each other as our minds play back the memories of my father.

I pull her away, and smile.

"I'm going to win, and I'll do it for him."

"Your father would be proud," says my mother, whose now fighting back the tears.

"Times Up!"

I quickly hug them one last time as they depart out of the room.

I sit down in the stained chair, letting myself focus back on my strategy.

So when I get on the train, I'll find out if Ager wants to be in an alliance. If he does then the odds will be in his favor, and if he doesn't, let's just say they won't.

**_Ager (District 11 male tribute)_**

Marigold blabbers all the way to the train ride. She talks about platinum doorknobs, mahogany counters, and diamond studded wine glasses. I can't say I've ever been more relieved to see a train. I think Savanna feels the same, because the look of annoyance was pretty obvious on her face.

As we walk up the steps to the train, Marigold continues to yap about frivolous things. I wonder if the woman ever shuts up. With each word she speaks Savanna rolls her eyes. It's funny at how fast Savanna does it. It's so quick that Marigold doesn't even notice.

I catch a glance of Savanna, and grin. She rolls her eyes then grins back. It seems we already have something in common. We both can't stand our mentor.

As we walk through the train, Marigold continues to tell us about things that are useless. Like how the train travels at one hundred miles per hour.

_Who cares? _

We stop at a large door, which Marigold starts to yip about. She finally opens it after an hour of telling us how wonderfully crafted the door is, and how the burgundy frame is divine.

When the door opens, I would think that the sight would even make Marigold speechless.

The golden table decorated with a colorful vegetables, and fruits. There's even a glistening fountain in the room. It seems to have some purple liquid in it, my guess would be wine.

I eagerly step forward because the food looks delicious. I look over at Savanna, whose licking her lips.

Before anyone can speak, we both rush over to the table and start digging in. I'm so hungry that I swallow orange slices whole. I gasp as the fruit scraps the lining of my throat.

"Manners!" whines Marigold.

We both ignore her suggestion and continue digging in.

I stop gorging myself when I hear the voice of someone familiar.

"Marigold you still trying to make the tributes follow your etiquette rules. I would've thought you'd learned by now."

I turn to see our mentors standing there smiling. It's Chaff and Seeder.

I've talked to Chaff out in the market before. It was a short conversation, but ever sense then I've longed to shake his hand.

Speaking of his hand, Chaff lost one of his arms during his games. My parents tell me his games was really gruesome and brutal.

Seeder on the other hand, she seems very polite, but I've never actually seen her on the street. My mother said she was the underdog during her games. She said Seeder managed a decent score at training but because the Career pack was so dominating that year that she was forgotten. It was only until the top four that people realized she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I see you two are enjoying yourself," says Seeder.

I stare at her petite frame, and dark short hair. As I stare, I catch her dark brown eyes glancing back at me.

"I've never seen this much food," comments Savanna.

**_Savanna (District 11 female tribute)_**

That sounded dumb, and naïve.

_I've never seen this much food._

It made me sound like a desperate beggar and that's something I'm not. Ineed to play this cool.

I look at Chaff, who seems to be sizing us up, guessing to see if we have potential. As I look at him, I can't help but stare at his missing limb. Will I lose a limb in the games?

I turn my head to find Seeder. I watch as she has a seat at the table, and starts fixing herself a plate of lettuce.

I don't know much about her games, but I do know she's a Victor for a reason. I know she's going to be my mentor because when a district has more than one Victor eligible for mentoring, the Capital sets up a system where the male Victors mentor the male tributes, and the female Victors mentor the females.

I turn my attention from Seeder and back to the dinner table.

I shove another grape in my mouth as I watch Chaff and Ager exchange words. I wonder what they're talking about. Could they already be discussing a strategy for the games?

Why hasn't my mentor approached me yet? Am I less important than a bundle of green leaves? I glare at Seeder as she lodges more lettuce into her mouth. Hopefully she'll get the point.

My glaring gets interrupted when Marigold tells us to follow her. I sigh loudly, but do as she wishes.

I follow Marigold down the long hallway that's lined with blossoming flowers.

Marigold stops and smells a few. With each one she develops a new compliment

"This one smells like Cyprus!"

_The famous words of Marigold. _

I roll my eyes as she huffs up the aroma from the delicate purple flower. Can she just show me to my room already?

"And this one Pea-Lily!"

Finally, after stopping twenty more times to smell flowers, we reach our rooms.

"Savanna dear this is yours and-"

I cut her off with the slam of my door. It was probably rude but I don't care. I'm tired of hearing her yapping. My ears need a break.

I walk over to the fancy bathroom, passing by a decorate flower arrangement. What's with all the flowers? O' wait, I know. It's because we're from District 11, which is agriculture. Let me guess the Capital people are trying to make us feel more at home.

_Well isn't that ironic. _

I untie my green bow, and slide out of the cream colored material. I step into the shower, and start pressing buttons. As water and scents collide with my skin, I regret pressing so many.

After being drowned by jets, and pampered with scents, I step out of the shower dripping wet. I walk over to what I believe to be a heating pad. As I step on it, a rush of warm air blows up against my wet body.

When I'm completely dry, I walk over to the dresser, and pull out a white silk gown. I slide it on, and walk over to the bed. Just as I pull back the sheets a thought hits me.

_I need to talk to Ager. It's time to offer up my proposal. _

**_Ager (District 11 male tribute)_**

That was the most relaxing shower I've ever had. I can't get over how glossy the water felt. It was so clean and smooth. It didn't have dirt, sticks, or algae in it like the water back home.

After drying off, I strut over to the massive dresser and pick out a pair of pajamas to sleep in, well a pair of pants, because I'd rather sleep shirtless.

I walk over and hop into the bed. Wow this bed is comfortable. Makes the one I have back home feel like a slab of bricks.

I could get used to this. A nice bed, hot showers, and a gourmet meal. This is the life.

"Knock!", "Knock!", "Knock!"

Who could that be?

I drag myself out of the luscious bed, and over to the door. I open it and to my surprise standing there is Savanna.

"Hello Ager."

"He-he-hey."

_Stop stuttering, you can do this_

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

_There you go, keep your answers short and simple. _

"So Ager, I came here to talk about strategy."

As she talks, she scans me up and down, glancing at my bare chest and stomach. O' crap! I forgot I didn't have a shirt. Well no need to be embarrassed now. Besides she might like what she sees.

Savanna stops talking and glances at me. I give a slight node, letting her know I'm interested.

"Ager, I want to offer you a proposal, will you listen to my terms of interest?"

"Yes."

"Well then, here it is. Do you want to be in an alliance?"

I wasn't expecting that. Savanna asking me to be in an alliance. By the way she acted at the reaping, I thought she was trying to intimidate me. Now she wants to be in an alliance. What should I do? I mean she could come in handy. She is skilled with a knife, and snares, and my mother always says, "Four eyes are better than two."

The real question is, can I trust this girl?

"Hello!"

I travel back to reality, and stare an impatient Savanna in the eyes. Gosh she's pretty.

"Yes."

She pulls me in for a hug, and the warmth from her body makes my skin tingle, but before I can wrap my arms around her, she jerks away.

"Well happy doing business with you. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that she slams the door.

As I walk back over to the bed, a question swirls around in my head.

_Did I just sign my death certificate? _

**A/N: What do you guys think about the new alliance? **

**Will Savanna betray Ager? **

**Will something blossom from this shaky alliance?**

**Does anyone else smell romance? O' wait that's not the smell of romance that's the horrendous smell of my brother's tennis shoes. Man those reek. **


	18. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D9)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated…college has been so busy this week, and it seems my thoughts have been really scattered lately. I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. Also I want to thank you guys for voting, and reviewing! Keep it up!**

**I'm going to update the betting chart as soon as I get done with this chapter. Also I might be putting up another story on her soon! So if you like my writing please read it! I almost forgot! I have a new poll! **

**Ch 18 (District 9 Goodbyes and Part 1 of the Train Ride)**

**_Ausy (District 9 female tribute) _**

I sit on the plush couch, and wait for my dad and brother to walk in. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a tribute in this year's games. I tremble at the sight of those monstrous Careers hacking away at tributes.

As of strategies go, I need to avoid the Careers. I know my mentor will tell me what to do, but I can't end up like my aunt.

My aunt was in the 65th annual games. She placed 20th, she was what they call a bloodbath. I remember watching my mom lose all control that day. Even my father couldn't calm her. After that day everything changed.

My aunt made the mistake of blindly rushing into the Cornucopia. I watched as a Career, I believe the boy from 2, sliced her in half with his sword. I know from watching her death that if I go in for the supplies, I'll have to be quick. I think her downfall was that she didn't watch over her shoulders. She was too busy searching for supplies that she never knew what hit her.

The door swipes open, and a dark skinned Peacekeeper enters the room.

"Your father and brother are here, you have exactly three minutes."

My father and brother come treading into the room. Both are balling their eyes out. My father is acting the same as he did when my mother died, which breaks my heart, but I must remain strong for them.

My father grabs my head, and pulls it into his dust covered shirt. I'm nearly suffocated by the dirt, and the smell of body odor.

"Ausy, you're going to be fine, you're going to be fine."

My father's words are more intended to comfort him, then they are me, because I know it's not going to be fine. It stopped being "fine" when the lady announced my name.

I pull my head from his shoulder, and look up into his gray eyes. All I see is a man that's broken. He looks so defeated, as if he already knows he's lost me. Then the thought hits me, what if he's envisioning my mother's death again.

"Father, don't cry… please."

My plea goes unanswered, because from this point on, my father just sobs into my limp shoulder.

My eyes dart past the weeping man, and on to my brother, who's standing a few feet behind us. My brother has a blank stare on his face, and I know he's having a flashback of the night where he found our father, buried in grieve, and our mother hanging above the floor, lifeless.

I push my father away, who's still crying. As I push him away, he collapses to the ground, and with it his pride and dignity go astray. It seems my father is back to being unstable.

I walk over to my brother, and wrap my lanky arms around him. I squeeze him tightly as tears stream down my face. It's the first time I've cried since the day my mother died.

"Times Up!" screams a Peacekeeper.

My dad starts screaming, and frantically runs towards me, but he's caught be two Peacekeepers and carried out the door. I can still hear his screams as he's forced to depart from the building.

As my brother pulls away, I jerk him in tighter.

"When I die, he doesn't see. You do everything in you power to make sure of it."

I lessen my grip, and he pulls away. His head nods, and his eyes become watery. I hate to be blunt, but as much as I love to come home to my family, it's inevitable that I will die in the games.

A thirteen year old has never won the games, and there's a reason why.

The slings up, and my best friend Callie tackles me to the ground.

"You can't leave me Ausy!"

"I don't have a choice Callie."

"I'll have no one once you're gone."

"If I could, I would stay trust me! Now get off of me!"

Callie jumps to her feet, and helps me to mine. I don't even get to brush the off my dress, because as soon as I'm to my feet I'm wrapped tightly into her arms.

"Callie you're going to break my ribs!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just going to miss you so much!"

Now Callie's crying, and I refuse to join her. I just cried with my brother, and I can't bear for another emotional breakdown.

I hold her as she cries, and after our three minutes is up, she's ripped from my grasp. I wave goodbye, one last time to my best friend, who I know I may never see again.

**_Rye (District 9 male tribute) _**

I'm surprised that the Peacekeeper let so many people into my room all at once.

I smile as my family floods into the room. The first to reach me is Pepper. She giggles as I lift her into the air. As I bring her down back to the ground, my mother and father bring me in for a hug. I squirm a little, but in the end I let them hug me. I actually surprise myself when I hug them back.

"Rye, stay alive," pleads my mother.

"Listen to anything your mentor says, Derum knows what she's doing."

As my father mentions the name of our latest victor, it hasn't even come to my attention, which mentor I will have. Then I recall the announcement we had a few weeks ago. It said that our male victor, Ricer, is deathly ill, so he won't be partaking in mentoring this year.

My parents pull away, letting Barley and Hallah have their turn at crushing my insides. All these hugs are killing me. I've never been touch so many times in one day.

Seeing my discomfort, my siblings pull away from hugging me. As they do, Barley gives me a smile, along with the words, "Go and win." Hallah doesn't speak, but I think it's because she wouldn't know what to say, considering our relationship isn't the best. Sadly though, I'm even going to miss her when I leave for the Capital.

My throat becomes dry at the thought of the word. I still can't believe I'm going to the Capital. I've always assumed that I would make it through the reaping, take over the bakery, and watch Pepper get married.

I'm not really the marrying type, if you haven't noticed.

I would've never imagined that I would be going into the arena.

"Times up!"

I watch, as my siblings follow behind my parents, but before my mother leaves, she stops, wipes the tears from her eyes, and says.

"I love you son."

Now tears are streaming down my cheeks. I'm unsure why. My mother has told me she's loved many of times, but maybe it's because before now, I felt she was obligated. I mean she adopted me for a reason. Now thinking about it, I realize how foolish I was to think that.

As the door opens, I'm surprised at who walks in next; it's my eldest brother, Crust, along with his wife and child. As they walk in, I can't help but wonder why they're here. Maybe it's to congratulate me.

The room stays silent, until my brother speaks.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye."

_That's an understatement_

"And we have a tendency to make each other's life's hell."

_That sounds about right _

"But I came here today, because I want to ask for your forgiveness."

_Huh? _

"It wasn't until I heard your name called out among the district that I realized how much I do love you Rye."

_I wasn't expecting that _

For the first time, I'm speechless when it comes to Crust. Usually I can think of some smart comment, or sly gesture to irritate him, but this time it wouldn't be right, because his words aren't hateful or nagging.

He wants my forgiveness; I still can't get over the sound of his words. Am I already dead? Have I died from shock? Is this some Capital trick?

"Are you going to say something?"

I look into his watery eyes, and I can see he truly means what he says. He does really love me, and all this time I thought he hated me.

I gulp down some saliva before speaking.

"Crust, I for-."

"Times up!"

A Peacekeeper rushes into the room, shoving out my brother and his family, and cutting off my words.

I hope Crust knows that I do forgive him for the torment he put me through. In the end, his torment made me into the fighter I am today. Maybe because of him, I'll survive the torturous games.

**_Ausy (District 9 female tribute)_**

Walking down the mountain of stairs was awful, besides all I could think about was my dad.

I forced myself to show little emotion, because in the end it will only make things worse. I know my chances of coming home are slim, so why feed into his false hope.

As we enter into the car, I notice that my district partner, Rye, looks flustered. I'm guessing something happened in his goodbyes that caught him off guard.

"Are you two ready to see the Capital?" asks Parella.

"Seems we don't have a choice in the matter," says Rye sarcastically.

I glance over at him, questioning his rudeness. I can see why the tributes hate the escorts, but to me they're just doing their jobs. Yes, they may be a little to giddy at times, or their fashion choices outrageous but in all, they never seem to wish a tributes failure upon them.

I give Rye a glare, and he glares back. If I was thinking of allying with him before, that's out of the question now. Even at the Reaping I judged him as a punk.

I turn from glaring at Rye, and focus my attention on the window. As we pass by a sea of gold, I can't help but letting a few tears fall from my eyes. I'm going to miss my family and friends dearly.

**_Rye (District 9 male tribute)_**

I don't know what the girls' problem is. I don't even remember her name! I say one thing, and she gives me a deadly glare. Yeah, I was rude, but who isn't to an escort. I mean she was the one that pulled out our names.

I slouch deeper into the leather seat, letting my anger muffle.

As the car stops, my eyes gaze upon the colossal train. I've never seen anything so long before. It has to be the length of four to five grain fields. This train is huge!

The door opens, and I step out. Our escort, Parella guides us up the concrete steps, and on to the train. I watch as a nervous Avox opens up the door. The Avox always scare me. I don't know why, maybe it's the thought of them being tongue less.

As I pass the pale face man, with coffee colored hair, I wonder what he did to ensure such a punishment. It must have been something pretty treacherous for him to be a slave to the games.

As we walk down the hallway, we pass more Avoxes, each one either carrying a silver tray of mouth-watering food, a pile of fancy table clothes, a decorative painting, or an eloquent vase of flowers.

It seems a little late to be decorating, don't you think?

After the line of avoxes, we finally reach a door. When we open it up, I'm speechless. The room is so bare, and there's hardly any food on the table. It looks to be swept clean. It looks more plain then my room back home, and that says something.

"What's the meaning of this?" Barks Parella.

A raspy voice breaks in from behind us.

"I want this year's tributes to focus on me when they first enter the room, instead of on all the decorations, and food."

Parella doesn't say anything; she just slams her foot against the grown, sending her shattered heel across the room, and wobbles back through a door on the left.

I guess she's not going to be joining us.

"Have a seat," commands Derum.

I sit down in the orange chair, that's covered with a purple flower design.

"I have a few questions for the both of you, and then I'll let you go to your rooms."

I nod, and out of the corner of my eye I see my district partner do the same.

"First, I want you to say your names again, when you get older, you have trouble remembering the little things."

"Ausy!"

"Rye."

"I'm Derum, as you both know, and this year I will be your only mentor. I'm not going to go into detail about why Ricer isn't mentoring, let's just say he's sick, very sick."

The room goes silent until Derum speaks up again.

"First question, are the two of you wanting to train together or separate?"

"Separate!"

I look over at the girl in disbelief. How did we do that? It seems that our voices formed in perfect harmony as we shouted the same answer to our mentor.

"Very well, so I take it as you two are both going solo?"

Derum looks at me first, a puzzled look upon her wrinkled face.

"Yep."

Then she looks at Ausy, who just nodes.

"Very well, that's all the questions for today. I'll ask you more detailed questions tomorrow. Well now that the interrogation is over, ha-ha. Let me show you to your rooms."

_Did she just laugh at her own_ _joke? _

**_Ausy (District 9 female tribute) _**

My eyes follow the swaying of our mentors, curly black hair, as she leads us to our rooms.

Derum looks to be in her thirties. I watched earlier as her tan eyes scanned us during the evaluations or what she called questions. It seems she was testing. Well, she figured out that neither of us are willing to work together.

I'm still a little puzzled by the whole bland room ordeal. I know Derum was really witty during her games. My father told me that she survived by only eating locusts. I see eating an insect appalling, but then again if you're starving then you'll eat about anything.

"Here's your room. Rye yours is the one on the right, and Ausy yours is the one on the left."

Rye wastes no time darting into his room, his door slamming shut.

I stand outside, puzzled by Derum's reaction. I watch, as she wears nothing but a smirk on her face.

Baffled I blurt out a question.

"Excuse me, but why are you smiling? He just practically slammed the door in your face."

Derum looks at me and instead of smiling, she grins mischievously.

"Because I see a lot of myself in him, he's definitely going to be a competitor in these games, trust me when I say that."

And with those words, I know that Derum has already chosen her tribute who she intends on bringing back to District 9.

**_Rye (District 9 male tribute) _**

I stand by the door, listening to Ausy's and Derum's conversation. Darting inside quickly was only mere strategy. I want to know what they're going to say when I'm not present.

"Excuse me, but why are you smiling? He just practically slammed the door in your face."

_I didn't even slam the door….jeez can I catch a break from this girl. _

"Because I see a lot of myself in him, he's definitely going to be a competitor in these games, trust me when I say that."

_Hmmm, well that's interesting._

I walk inside the enormous room. It's the complete opposite of the dinning cart earlier. The rooms decorated with blossoming flowers, and herbs, along with a whopping bed, and colorful wallpaper. I scan the room, and on a small oak table, I see a small basket of breads.

Bread!

I dart over to the bread basket, shoveling through several until I find what I'm looking for. As I pull the honey nut grain bread, a tear streaks down my face.

As I sink my teeth into the sweet dough, more tears fall from my bloodshot eyes. The thought of the tradition lingers in my mind, and how if you're lucky you get to eat this sweet delicacy, yet I wasn't lucky, because if I was lucky I would be back in District 9, instead I'm here on my way to the Capital, where my life will change forever.


	19. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: I'm back! Dang it feels like it's been a while since I've updated…..because it has. Sorry about that, college has been so hectic and my laptop is so fickle minded. Well here is Mace and Titan! Hope you guys enjoy, and leave a review! I really enjoy them! **

_**Titan (District 2 male tribute) **_

"Titan!"

"Titan!"

I hear my brothers'chants before the Peacekeeper even opens the door. Soon Panem will be joining them in my praise. I can't wait for the finale! I can't wait to be crowned victor.

The door swings open, and my little brothers come sprinting in. Before I can blink they're attempting to tackle me. I laugh at their attempts to knock me off my feet.

"Boys knock it off!" commands my father as he walks into the luxurious twin brothers stop harassing me and have a seat on the lavish brown couch.

I stand up straight; boasting out my chest, as my father gets closer. Before he speaks a huge grin spreads across of my lips. I know he will be proud of me. Today will be the day I make my father proud.

"Titan, I'm proud of you. I know you're going to honor our family's name and bring great pride to our district. After today you will be among the legends." My grin now covers my face, even wider than before. I've never been so happy. My father has never shown me so much recognition. This is what I have lived for. This is the day I have dreamed about. "Titan, go into the arena and show no mercy even when it comes down to killing your allies. Remember son only the weak show compassion."

"Father, do I look like the merciful type?"

We laugh hysterically along with my two little brothers, who have chimed in. The laughing stops when my mother speaks. I forgot she was there. She's been quiet for so long. Well she's always quiet when it comes to the Games.

"Titan, go in and win but do it for you not for pride or honor. Win for Titan."

My father gives her a scolding look and she frowns.

My father directs his glare back to me, "Titan, honor and pride are why you want to win!"

_He is right. Honor and pride are the reasons why I want__ to win. Those are the only two things I know how to do. Bring Honor and Pride to my district. _

My mother steps forward and wraps me into her arms. We hug for a few seconds before she whispers into my ear.

"Win for Titan and honor and pride will follow."

As she pulls away I nod, letting her know I understand. I understand my mother's advice but in the end she has no idea how much I envy to bring honor to my district and to make my father proud.

I turn over to my two fidgety brothers on the couch and bear hug them.

"I love you big brother!"

"See you soon Victor of the 69th Hunger Games!"

I smile at the two smaller versions of me. One day I'll be mentoring them both. I can't wait to cherish those memories. I can't wait to lead my little brothers to victory just like my mentor will do with me this year. Speaking of mentors, who is up this year?

We have so many victors that unlike the outlier districts they don't mentor every year. Our victors get to mentor when their year comes up, and for the life of meI can't remember the two victors who are up this year.

"Times up!" commands the Peacekeeper.

My family walks out of the room after a few more goodbye hugs. Usually our family is so affectionate, but that's the games for you. The games bring our family together. That's one thing I am going to miss. Sitting and watching the Games with my family.

The door closes and I'm left alone to wait once again. Can't they hurry this up? I'm ready to get to the train already!

The door whips open and I see a Peacekeeper.

"Is it time for me to board yet?"

"No not yet."

"Then why are you here?" I know I shouldn't be sarcastic to a Peacekeeper but after all what's this man going to do to a future victor?

"I'm here because I wanted to say that I have a two months' salary betted on you, so go and win."

_Looks like I just met my first fan. Aw how sweet. _

"A gambling man? Looks like you know how to pick a winner."

The stocky man grins, "Titan, I'll be back in a few minutes to escort you to the train."

"I'll be here waiting."

_**Mace (District 2 female tribute) **_

"Aren't you glad we had a backup plan!" shrieks my mother.

"Yes mother."

"She's going to be fine dear, you've taught her everything you know," adds my father.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't in shock. I'm not scared. I just didn't see myself going into the games. I don't want the life as a victor. I want the life as a civilian. A want a normal life, but that will never happen now.

"Mace! Are you okay? You look pale."

_Is my mother really asking this question right now? No, I'm not "okay"._

"I'll be fine."

"Remember the three S'. Those will save for your life in the arena! Trust me."

I'm so tired of my mother's advice. I'm so tired of it all! The games! The training! I just want this to be over.

"I remember them."

"O' and stay near Titan. He'll follow the pact."

The pact we've developed in District 2 is that you stay with your partner until after the feast , then once the feast is over it's every man for himself. Some tributes from our district even stay in an alliance until the final two. I don't know if I could do that though.

"We love you Mace," interjects my little sister.

"I love you too Clementine."

"What about me?" I look over to my rotten little brother. At times I want to strangle him but nonetheless I love him with all my heart.

"I love you too Barret."

We hug as a family one last time before the Peacekeepers come barging in, shattering our last moments together.

My mom continues to scream advice as she leaves the room.

"Stay smart!"

"Stay strong!"

"And stay with Titan!"

As the door slams and her voice fades, I lean back on the couch letting her advice fill my head. I'll stay strong, I'll stay smart, and I'll stay with Titan. Even though I didn't volunteer for this I'll still join the Careers and I'll still win this. Besides I've trained for it and it seems I don't have another backup plan.

_**Titan (District 2 male tribute) **_

Finally I'm about to board the train! Now all I have to do is make it past this short car ride then I'll be on my way to the Capital.

I look to my left and see the intimidating girl next to me. I know she'll prove to be worthy because I've seen how crafty she is with an axe. She may be crafty but she's still no match for my skills. I mean she's half my size. In the end, she will be a opponent worth killing but until then I have to honor the pact.

"I'm so excited about this year's tributes!" squeals Breston.

_Why can't we get a strong looking escort or at least one that isn't such a weakling? Why can't we switch with District 6? I mean this man is pathetic_.

All I have to say is he better get me sponsors while I'm in the arena.

"Are you two excited too?" asks Breston.

I look at Mace, who just stares at our escort blankly. I don't know which one of us hates him worse. All I know is most of our district does. We've hated the man ever since he got two of our tributes killed because he lost all their sponsor money. I mean how do you lose sponsor money? I was surprised that he didn't "retire" after that incident but then again he is President Snow's lapdog.

Before Breston can ask another stupid question I attempt to strike up a conversation with Mace.

"Do you know who our mentors are going to be?"

"Sadly no, do you have an idea?" responds Mace.

"Your mentors this year are Brutus and Enobaria. You're welcome!" pips Breston.

Anger stirs up in me and if it wasn't for the car stammering to a stop I would deck this peasant in the jaw.

"Come on you two!"

I groan at the sound of Breston's words. I need to meet my mentors soon because I can't keep dealing with just my escort.

We walk down the hallway and into the dinning cart. The table is draped in a silk decorative cloth and is covered with delicacies. I've never tasted half of them before because at home I was on a diet, and I wasn't allowed to eat anything sweet. My dad always said that sweets and oils tear down muscle and build up fat.

I glance over at Mace, who seems to be amazed at all the food. I wonder if her parents had her on a diet too.

_**Mace (District 2 female tribute) **_

All the sweets! I've never seen so many in one place before. I'm not much for a sweet eater but today I could make an exception. I walk over to the table eager to try the mouthwatering desserts.

"What are you doing?" asks Titan.

I give him a confused look. What does it look like I'm doing? It's called eating."I'm starving and I want something to eat."

"Mace, are you seriously going to eat that?"

_Crap I almost forgot! I am a Career now and I have to act like it. I can't eat this junk besides I don't even think we're aloud to eat it. I know the trainers back home wouldn't let us eat it and that's just for training. _

"I know. I wasn't going to eat any of the sugary stuff, I was going to eat a piece of bread. I'm allowed to have carbohydrates right?"

I give Titan a mocking face and he grins. I think our alliance is going to work well. Even though Titan is arrogant and brash at times, he still has respect for me. He knows of my skills and what I'm capable of. But then again if he knows my strengths then he also knows my weakness. Can I really trust Titan? My mom said he would honor the pact but can I trust him? That's the question I need answered.

I sit down at the table and I'm soon joined by Titan. We only munch on fruit because everything else is either filled with sugar or covered in fatty oil.

"So Mace, are you honoring the pact this year?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Ha-ha Mace, you always have a choice?"

_Really? If I had a choice I wouldn't be here. _

"I don't think that's considered a choice. It's more like common sense. Besides if you don't honor the pact you're a fool bottom line."

_There you go Mace. Way to think like a Career. _

_**Titan (District 2 male tribute) **_

My partner is proving more cunning than I thought. She's definitely going to be a threat when it comes down to it but for now I like her. I think she's going to be an excellent ally to work with.

I stuff a small roll into my mouth, making sure to avoid the ones smothered in butter.

Finally after what seems like a decade our mentors come strutting in. I'm in awe as Enobaria and Brutus walk in. Both are legends in our district. Enobaria the way she ripped open that boy's neck was epic, and Brutus was just brutal during his games. I mean he was an idol to every guy back in District 2.

"I can see you two are hungry," states Enobaria, "Breston, Why don't you tell the Avoxes to bring them some protein."

"How silly of me, I should've already done that."

Just by observing, I can tell that Breston is intimidated by Enobaria and Brutus. I mean what weakling wouldn't be? Enobaria could easily kill him and Brutus, well, with Brutus it wouldn't even be considered a kill, more like a sacrifice.

Breston rushes through the door that I assume leads into the kitchen.

"So I hear District 2 has high hopes this year in bringing home a victor. The only part I'm baffled about is why she was reaped," Brutus points to Mace, "Because usually we have two volunteers."

"Brutus, not everyone who volunteers is victor material," answers Enobaria slyly.

"I want the girl to speak, not you."

Enobaria gives Brutus a glare but he doesn't mind it.

I look at Mace, who seems to be caught off guard by my mentor's question. Come to think of it, why didn't Mace volunteer? Why didn't I think of that? I mean I volunteered before Breston even said the boy's name. Did Mace want to volunteer?

"What are you asking me Brutus?" asks Mace.

"The question I'm asking is, why didn't you volunteer?"

"Why volunteer when my name was already drawn?"

_Wow Mace was quick to answer that one. _

"Enough questions for today Brutus. I assure you that both our tributes are going to do District 2 justice. Besides we need to talk strategy immediately. I've heard that District 1 had two volunteers and District 4 only one. So I'm thinking that this year will be an easy victory for 2 once we take out 1. Make sure that you two keep the boy from 4 on your side because once the alliance splits, you want it to be three versus two."

_**Mace (District 2 female tribute) **_

Looks like Enobaria has already thought of a strategy for Titan and I. What if I wanted to come up with my own strategy? Since when is Enobaria in charge of our every move? I'm not doubted Enobaria's strategy because she is cunning. I mean she used her teeth as a weapon to win her games. I just wanted to decide my own strategy besides I'm a little unsure of how the whole Career Alliance is going to play out. What if the two from 1 gang up on me? Can I fight two tributes at once?

"You said there were two volunteers from 1 and one from 4?"

"Yes Titan that's what she said," answers Brutus.

"Well how good are they?"

Enobaria gives a devious grin, showing off her silver carnivorous fangs. I still can't get over that she had her teeth sharpened and altered after her games.

"Well Titan," Enobaria pauses as she flips back her brown locks of hair, "Instead of me sitting here and explaining it, how about I go get the tape. I'll be back in a second."

It takes Enobaria longer than a second because by the times she's back we've already have our meal, a plate of noodles covered with chunks of chicken and a cream sauce. As Brutus gives us tips I slurp up the noodles one after another.

"Never get too comfortable around the alliance."

"Never run away from a fight."

"If you die, you die with dignity."

"Never and I mean never ask for mercy."

We nod as his words flow into our minds. I already know the guidelines for the arena I mean in all honesty which District 2 trainee doesn't. I slurp down the rest of my noodles and chicken just as Enobaria comes barging into the dining cart. Following behind her is Breston. Can't say I'm happy to see him.

"I finally found the two tapes! Shall we watch them?"

We get up from our seats at the table, and follow Enobaria into another room. The room is just as fancy as the dining car. In the room lies a velvet couch and a huge TV monitor. I guess this is the room where they watch the Reapings .

Enobaria struts over to the machine and slides in one of the tapes.

"Up first District 1. Personally, I don't think you two will have a problem in killing them when the time comes."

The reaping starts and up first is a pretty blond. She's going to work the whole seductive angle like so many before her. Who knows this girl might actually be different. As of right now though, the only vibe I'm getting from her is that she's conceited bimbo. Another thing I've noticed is that she's definitely caught Titans attention because he can't keep his eyes off the screen. I know the short dress she's wearing isn't helping much either.

The boy who volunteers next is what interests me. As the girl seems predictable the boy I can't seem to figure out. He is as pale as a ghost and his hair is messy. He definitely isn't your typical good looking guy from District 1. He may not have the looks of the charmer, but he definitely looks intimidating.

The tape ejects and Enobaria slides in the other.

The District 4 Reaping starts and the girl who gets reaped is a bloodbath.

The boy volunteers for his brother, which is unusual because most siblings don't do that. He must be trained because if he isn't he's done something foolish. He looks healthy enough and his arms have some muscle. He isn't a physical masterpiece like Titan.

The screen goes black and Enobaria ejects out the tape.

"So what do you guys think of your alliance so far?" asks Brutus.

I look to Titan and he looks back at me. The smile on his face says it all. District 2 will be victorious once again.

**A/N: Sorry for such long chapters, but I couldn't stop writing. :) I hope you guys are enjoying the goodbyes and train ride so far. Just to let you know for part 2 of the train rides I'm only doing six POVs. I think I'm going to let you guys vote as to who those six should be. Then after that I'll split the remake center part and tribute parade in half meaning I'll do twelve POV during the remake and 12 POV during the tribute parade. **


	20. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D7)

**A/N: Alright so I changed my mind. I did the first 12 POV's based upon the goodbyes and Part 1 of the train rides well these next 12 POV's will be based upon the goodbyes and Part 2 of the train rides meaning it will be the morning after the reaping. I felt the story was getting a bit mundane so I decided to change it up! I'll put a line to signify the day change for those who may be confused. Besides from it being mundane, I'm doing this so that after these last six districts, I can jump straight into the remake center and chariot rides! **

******Read, review (I'm lacking on them, which makes me sad), and most importantly enjoy! **

**Ch 20 (District 7 Goodbyes and Part 2 of the Train Rides) **

**_Danny (District 7 male tribute) _**

Wrapped in my parent's arms I can't help but let the tears fall. I try to clamp my eyes shut to block the tears but nothing works. Why am I crying? I need to be strong for them! I am going to win. I made myself a promise.

"Daniel," my mother pauses, whipping away the falling tears, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry mother?"

"Because I can't protect you anymore Daniel, you're at the mercy of the Capital now."

I look at my mother, who now is bawling. I know it isn't her fault I was chosen, and I know she can't protect me, but she can help me. Anything can help especially her words, words of encouragement, words that I'll cling to while I'm in the arena.

"You can help."

My mother gives me a puzzled look then glances to my father as if he would understand.

"Mother, you can help, by believing I'll return home safely."

A smile spreads across her pink cracked lips before she leans in and pulls me close.

"Daniel, I've always believed in you, the games haven't changed that."

It's true; even though my mother was stern she has always believed in me. She believed things would go back to normal after I injured my arm. She told me time after time that all wounds heal, it just takes time.

I pull out of my mother's grip and look at my father, who is now pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Father."

He stops, and I see his face, it's coated with sweat and his expression is stern. I know that face, he's thinking.

"Daniel, I've been thinking and I know you have your injury, which makes you weaker. So why don't you play that off to your advantage."

"I don't understand?"

"Daniel, what I'm saying is make the Careers think you're weak. Let them underestimate you then once you're under the radar go from there." He starts back pacing, "I would bet money that you're better than any of those trained lapdogs when it comes to throwing a knife."

There's the father I know. He already has a plan for me. A plan that I think is brilliant. Surely the Careers will think I'm wounded and will mark me off as an easy kill. I know my frame might ruin this façade since I'm not the smallest but surely my injury will over power my stature.

"Danny!"

I look to my little brother, Adam, who is trembling. He may be young but he knows all too well that many District 7 tributes don't come home.

"Adam, look at me. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be fine."

"I'm young but I'm not stupid! I know the chances of you coming back are slim," he looks down, whipping the tears from his eyes, "just promise me that until your last breath you'll fight."

I stand there shocked by the maturity of my brother's words. Since when did he grow up? Since when did he give me guidance or words of encouragement because I thought that was my job?

"I promise."

And after those words my family is whisked away right before my eyes. I was in such a trance that I didn't even hear the Peacekeeper yelling.

As I think of my little brother's promise hope stirs up inside of me. I will win or I will die trying.

**_Surri (District 7 female tribute) _**

My goodbyes are short and sweet to say the least. My parents walk in and I cannot help but to avert my gaze down. I don't plan on looking either of them in the eye. I know what they're watching for. They expect me to crumble, but I will be dead if I do. I will survive these games and when I come back, I will show my parents the true meaning of pain.

"You should have volunteered at least then you wouldn't have looked so weak," says my father, snippily.

"Like I told you before, I wasn't volunteering!"

O' how I hate my father. He speaks with such venom and his words are only fueled by lies.

"Your father is right," adds my mother.

"Shut up you coward!"

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" screams my father.

"You shut up too!"

Both my parents stand at me somewhat appalled. I watch as my father's face forms into a sickening grin. This is what he wanted. He finally got what he has always wanted. His daughter will finally be in the Hunger Games. Why did my father have to be this man? Why did my father have to support the games? Why weren't the odds in my favor today? Why?

Anger boils up inside of me until I can't contain it any longer, "Why did you come?"

My father is the first to answer.

"Because we love you dear," he can't even finish the sentence without chuckling.

We both know his words are lies but at this point I don't even care.

"You never loved me!"

Now my mother breaks in.

"Surri we have always loved you. We may not be proud of you but we love you."

"Get out!" I scream.

"Get out now! I never want to see either of you again! You're nothing but filthy scum to me!"

"Odds are you won't see us again," says my father.

A Peacekeeper rushes them out before I get the chance to loosen some of his teeth. One day that man will pay, one day.

**_Danny (District 7 male tribute) _**

I'm escorted out to the polished grey car along with my district partner, Surr-ic-ara. Ahh heck I can't pronounce her name and neither can Aster apparently. I've seen the girl several times before but I've never actually talked to her. I know she's is definitely a survivor because I have heard stories like she bathed in streams and slept out in the woods at dark. The rumors in school also say that her dad is a real pain. I also heard that her parents disowned her once she told them that she wouldn't volunteer for the games. I find it sad that her parents tried to force her to volunteer. I mean who does that besides Career districts?

I slide into the seats, the searing leather roasting my butt. I jump which causes Surricara to give me a funny look.

I glance over at her to see that she's sizing me up. As I stare into her piercing green eyes, which are barely visible behind strands of her matted red hair. I can't help but feel bad for her. I don't even know this girl but I can sense the hatred she has for her family.

The car ride is long and awkward well it's awkward until Surricara speaks up.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I fell out a tree."

"It happens," says Surricara, coolly.

It happens? That's all she has to say. No I'm sorry or did it hurt when your arm was ripped open by jagged tree limbs. I'm used to people being a little more compassionate or sympathetic when it comes to my arm. This girl seems to lack in those departments.

The car stops and I can say that I'm eager to get out. I've never ridden in one before and to be quite frank, the motion was making me sick. After getting out of the car, I stride up the towering steps following close behind our escort Aster.

"Prepared to be blown away," exclaims Aster as we walk down the hallway and into the dining cart.

When I step foot into the room, I'm blown away just like Aster said. I've never seen such a beautiful feast, the towering of green vegetables and colorful fruit, alongside the platters of roasted meats and potatoes.

"Enjoy," squeals Aster, as he stomps his feet and claps his hands, "I just love this part!"

**_Surri (District 7 female tribute) _**

As Aster acts like a clown and my district partner Daniel stands there in awe, I walk over to the table and fix myself a plate of food. I have a seat after I pile my plate full with greens and some meat I'm unfamiliar with. I believe its cow but then again I'm unsure. I've never had anything other than deer, fish, and chicken so beyond that I'm clueless.

I shove down the greens, which are too salty for my taste but still I'm starving. On the other hand, the meat is phenomenal. It's so soft that it practically dissolves in my mouth. I've never tasted meat that was so tender. Almost all our meat is tough and chewy.

"I see you waste no time digging in ha-ha," jokes Aster.

"That wasn't funny," I snip.

Aster just stares at me in utter shock. Who cares if I'm rude! I'm being sent into the arena to fight to the death so if I want to be rude to some Capitol mutant I can. What's the Capitol going to do? Kill me? Well they can wait in line with the other twenty three tributes.

After I slop up the rest of my food I lean back in my chair. I wonder when we're going to meet our mentor. The door slides open and I turn my head quickly, nearly giving myself whiplash. Dang it's only an Avox! I was hoping it would be our mentor. I know one thing and it's that this year Daniel and I will share a mentor due to our female mentor dying a few months ago. She was only sixty-eight. People said that the nightmares finally killed her because she died in her sleep. All I have to say is, at least it was a peaceful way to go.

I glance over to Daniel, who is gulping down some purple liquid. I didn't take him as the alcoholic type. Then again this is the Capitol so I bet everything here is a type of alcohol.

As I scan him up and down I can't help but notice that he is attractive. His curly black hair slicked back and his dull eyes sparkling as he gazes at the feast before him. I even find the scar on his arm astonishing. The way the scar slithers up his forearm and into his palm. Even though I find it astonishing, I still pity him. I know I didn't show it on the train, but that was all part of my act. I should've shown compassion, I should've been, no! I can't pity my competition. In a week this boy could be trying to kill me. I need to make sure right here and now that I feel nothing for my district partner. It doesn't matter if he's a nice guy because he's my competition and therefore in the end he's just another enemy.

The door slides open again this time I don't bother turning my head. Most likely it's just another Avox. What makes me turn my head is that the person speaks, which no Avox can do.

"Enjoying the food are we?"

**_Danny (District 7 male tribute) _**

I turn, my mouth full of food, to see my mentor standing only a few inches away. It's Blight, the Victor of the 46th Annual Hunger Games. I'm glad that we have a relatively young victor. I mean Blight is our latest victor so in other words he's the youngest victor we're going to get.

"He seems to be enjoying it," yaps Aster as he points his brown index finger at me.

_Of course I'm enjoying it! I've never had this much food to eat! Besides we don't get delicacies very often in District 7. _

"I can see that," chuckles Blight.

_Am I the laughing stock of this cart now? What is this, roast Danny day? As if being reaped wasn't enough. _

"O'! How rude of me for not properly introducing myself, I'm Blight. And you are?"

"Daniel, but you can call me Danny!"

"Leaving," snips Surricara.

_Why does my partner have such a bad attitude? _

"I like that name better than the one you went by at the reaping!" yaps Aster, who apparently didn't catch the sarcasm.

"As much as I'd like to knock the brown off you, I can't so I advise you to shut up, and just tell me where my room is."

The room goes quiet as my district partner's threat echoes through the cool air. I can't believe she just threaten our escort. What is this girl thinking! Does she want to die?

"Down the hall and to your left," says Blight, "O' and by the way, I expect you here bright and early tomorrow morning so please don't make me wait."

The door slides open and I watch as Surricara strides through the entrance. What is this girl's deal? I turn my head to Blight, who gives me a clueless shrug. I think it's clear that we all are confused as to why Surricara hates us so much.

"Aster looks like we have us a fire cracker this year," mummers Blight.

_That doesn't sound good. _

* * *

**_Surri (District 7 Female Tribute) _**

My body aches as I get out of bed. I think this bed is too soft. Wait? Why am I complaining? At least I'm away from my deranged family. I still don't understand why I'm so angry. O' wait I remember, it's because this is exactly what my father wanted! He wants me to go into the arena and kill! He wants me to turn savage! Well I have news for my father. The arena will not change me. He will see.

I get up from my king sized bed and pick up my reaping dress, sliding it back over my undergarments. I tie my frizzy hair up in a bun because ever since my shower last night, which was an experience I'll never forget, I have been unable to tame it. My guess is it was the fancy shampoo I used to wash it with.

I slip on my shoes and walk out the door. I tread down the hallway and into the dining cart. To my surprise I'm the only one there. Where's everyone at? I walk over and take a seat at the table. Before I blink an Avox is there filling my sparkling glass with milk.

"Thanks."

The man nodes then darts back over to the corner of the room. It's sick how avoxes are slaves to games. At least with us we only have to go through this process once but with them it will never end. Every year they have to serve to two more tributes who if the odds aren't in their favor won't be returning.

I toss a few pieces of bread onto my plate along with a few slices of greasy bacon. I've never had bacon before but the way people talk about it at school is it's the best thing ever. I shove the bacon into my mouth, letting my taste buds have a go at this so called mouthwatering dish.

"Nice to see you here."

I nearly choke at the surprising sound of my mentor's voice. When did he get here? And why didn't I hear him walk in?

"I feel we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Shall we try again?"

I turn to see my mentor, Blight, walking my way. He has a seat at the colossal table and starts piling food on to his silver plate.

"We can try," I mumble, dreading the future conversion.

"Good! Now let's start with your name?"

"It's Surricara but most people just call me Surri."

"See Surri that wasn't so bad. You know I'm not going to hurt you right. I'm here to help you but I can only help you, if you let me."

I nod, letting him know I do want help. After all I can't do this on my own. Who knows, I may need sponsors and Blight is the only person who can transport their gifts to me in the arena.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions," asks Blight, cautiously.

"No."

"Good! First question, do you want to be mentored alone or with Danny."

_Well that's an easy one._

"Alone."

"Very well, next question. Are you skilled with anything…maybe an axe?"

_These aren't questions, there common since. Of course I'm skilled with an axe. You should know that considering our district is lumber. _

"Yes, I'm skilled with an axe. In all honesty who isn't skilled with an axe in District 7."

"Point taken, on to the next question. Do you plan on making any alliances with any tributes?"

_An alliance would only result in my downfall. I will trust no one while in the arena. Once the gong sounds everyone there is my enemy no exceptions. _

"No."

"Well that was easy enough! Short and simple just the way I like it."

Blight scoops up a spoonful of eggs and places them into his mouth. I look down at my plate, my reflection staring back at me. It seems that I devoured the several pieces of bacon and muffin that once decorated my plate.

Before I can reach for another slice of bacon the door springs open and in walks Aster followed by Daniel.

Well look who finally decided to show up.

**_Danny (District 7 male tribute) _**

I walk into the dining cart to find Surricara and Blight already sitting at the table. What were they talking about? Is he already mentoring her? Am I already the "other" tribute? I flump down into the plush seat and begin filling my plate with all the Capitol delicacies.

The room is quiet while we eat, which I find awkward considering we have Aster. I figured he would talk our ears off like he did yesterday when we boarded the train.

After we finish eating breakfast, the Avox clears off the table leaving us nothing but our drinks. I take a few sips of mine, letting the sweet but tart liquid entice my taste buds.

"We are almost to the Capitol!" yips Aster.

Instantly my palms start to sweat and my mouth gets dry. This is it. In a few minutes or longer I will be at the Capitol. I have a feeling that the Capitol will be in an uproar once we pull into the station especially because tonight's the tribute parade. Tonight is also the night we meet our stylist, who will prep us for the tribute parade. I wonder who mine will be. Will they dress me in something frivolous or masculine? Will they cover up my scar? They have to cover my scar. If they don't people will cringe. I mean it isn't considered attractive. But what if I have to go nude? No, I won't do that! I can't, but then again do I have a choice? Maybe I don't want to meet my stylist just yet.

"There it is! The Capitol!" screams Aster.

As my eyes catch sight of all colossal stone buildings, I'm amazed by how beautiful they are. The waterfall, the colorful people flooding the streets, and even the giant screens with pictures of this year's tributes faces on it. Everything is so glamorous here. I don't even know what to say.

"Beautiful isn't it," mummers Blight.

_ Beautiful doesn't even describe it. _


	21. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D5)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

**A/N: So did you guys like the new format! I did and I believe it's going to help us get to the Capital faster! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. It seems that my life has been a little hectic with college finals. But I have good news, I'm done with college until June, so hopefully my updates will be more frequent now! Well let's see how Tori and Miditiz are doing, shall we? **

**Side Note: I've been suffering from extreme writer's block with this story, so to help with it, I worked on my other story, Riley's Choice, which I published today, so please go check it out, and spread the word! It would really mean a lot. :)**

**Read, review, but most importantly enjoy! :)**

**Ch 21 (District 5 Goodbyes and Part 2 of the Train Ride) **

**_Miditz (District 5 male tribute)_**

"Your District 5 tributes for the 69th Annual Hunger Games!" shouts Camilla.

_Dang, does this woman have to be so loud. Someone should invest in her a muzzle. _

I'm escorted off the stage, along with Tori, who seems to be in a different world because she has this blank stare on her face. Is she thinking of a strategy already? I mean we haven't even met our mentors yet! This girl needs to relax and enjoy the ride.

I walk into our Justice Building, a building that seems to be the only thing that's extravagant enough for the Capital to shoot. Well to be fair, all there is here in District 5 is houses and factories so I could see why the Capital doesn't shoot many things. I hang a left, following a little to close behind the colossal Peacekeeper. When he suddenly stops, I run right into him, nearly breaking my nose into his spine.

"Watch where you're going!" barks the Peacekeeper.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Well go in!" He commands.

"Why?"

"Because this is the room where you will say your goodbyes, now go." Orders the Peacekeeper in a voice that's supposed to intimidate me.

"What goodbyes?"

"Are you really that dumb?" He gives me a puzzled look then speaks before his rhetorical statement can be answered, "The goodbyes are where your family comes and says goodbye."

"Family! O' why didn't you just say that," I pause, man teasing this guy is too easy, "Speaking of family, I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"Are you really that dumb?" I say, mockingly.

"Are you going to go in the room or not," says the aggravated Peacekeeper, quickly avoiding my question.

"What's the point?" I ask.

"It's protocol," says Peacekeeper.

"Screw protocol! Take me to the car!" I scream.

"Fine," grumbles the Peacekeeper.

_Finally, we're doing something productive. _

**_Tori (District 5 female tribute)_**

A Peacekeeper leads me into a depressing room. The walls are painted in dull colors and the furniture is black, which if I'm correct symbolizes death. Well, it's nice to know our district supports us. Hint my sarcasm. Speaking of support, I wasn't surprised to hear snickering once I was reaped. I know people here think I'm going to be a bloodbath based upon my height and stature, but what they don't realize is, I'm smart and maybe being small will work out for my benefit.

The door creeks open and my parents come bursting in.

As soon as I see their faces I dart for them. It only takes a few seconds before our bodies are collided together.

"I thought you said not to worry!" I scream.

My mother doesn't speak, instead tears roll down from her eyes, tears that I've never seen before.

"Tori, don't panic. You need to stay calm. You can win this, you're smart." Adds my father, who seems to be the only one that's still sane.

_He's right, what happened to figuring this equation out just like the rest. Besides this is just a game, a game that I will soon win. _

I wipe away the tears before speaking, "Father you're right. I can do this."

"Now there's the Tori I know."

"Do you have a strategy yet?" asks my mother as she conducts herself.

_My mother should know better than to ask that. As soon as I stepped on stage I had a strategy. _

"First, observe the other tributes in training. Learn their strengths and weaknesses. Also, I need to gather as much information as I can about edible plants and insects, as those will most likely keep me alive in the arena. Second, avoid the bloodbath. I'll go back in once the Careers go out for a hunt as I assume they will because they do it every year. Third, lay under the radar and kill if necessary."

"Are you prepared to kill?" Asks my father.

"I wasn't prepared to go in the games this morning, but look at me now."

The room gets quite, and that's when I realize Kailtyn isn't here.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" I ask

"She isn't here," says my mother.

"I can see that!" I say, snappily.

"We thought it be in everyone's best interest if she didn't come. Simply because when you got picked she fainted, and I can't bear to lose both my children. The stress of her seeing you now would be unbearable." Says my mother.

My heart crumbles as the words leave her mouth. Why didn't my parents let me see my little sister one last time? I know her immune system is weak and she's sickly, but why? This could be our last time together. This could be the last time that I get to see her?

"Tori, we're sorry. We just thought it was for the best. You know better than anyone that the stress from the goodbye could cause her to get ill again," says my mother.

In my head I know they we're right, but in my heart, I hate them.

"Tori say something!" commands my father.

"I understand."

I said what I was thinking instead of what I was feeling. I have a habit of doing this. It seems I use my head more than my heart.

"We love you, and we believe you can win this," says my mother.

"I love you too."

"We'll see you soon, and remember any equation can be solved, you just have to figure out how," adds my father.

I hug them one last time before a Peacekeeper comes in. As the door closes, I make myself a promise that I will see my sister again. I will go into the arena and I will win. I will solve this equation just like I did the rest, and I'll do it like I did the rest, on my own.

**_Miditz (District 5 male tribute) _**

It seems like I've been sitting in this uncomfortable car for hours before my panicky district partner finally arrives. As she opens door, her face says it all. She's determined. Besides, she's seems too smart to go down without fight.

"Driver can you get us to the train as soon as possible. I can't bear to breath this smug air another second," whines Camilla.

_Try breathing it every day of your life. _

I turn my focus away from my district partner and to the window. As the power plants fade into the background, a grin forces itself upon my face. I know this isn't considered a vacation, but I can't help but be glad that I'm finally getting away from District 5. I'm not like Tori, who has family and job to inherit when she comes of age. I'm just Miditz, the beggar and thief who lives in the shadow.

"So Tori, are you nervous about the train ride?" I ask.

"There's nothing to be nervous about! You two are going to love the train ride, trust me," adds Camilla.

"Thanks Pamilla, but I was asking Tori." I say

"It's Camilla!"

"I know, but I still don't care," I grin at her mischievously, "So Tori?"

"So Miditz."

"You never answered my question." I can't help but smirk as our eyes meet.

"When you ask a question worth answering, then I'll answer it," says Tori.

I hear Camilla chuckle at my defeat. My district partner has succeeded at making me look like a fool. That's ok, I can play that game too…after all I'm smarter than I look.

**_Tori (District 5 female tribute) _**

It takes everything I have not to burst into laughter after seeing Miditz's face. The guy thought he was sleek. Looks like he thought wrong. I had to hold the laughter in even tighter, when our feeble minded escort Camilla chuckled at my sarcastic comeback.

After the car jerks to a stop, we get out and walk to board the train. I keep my gaze forward, avoiding all the flashes from the cameras. I have to lie under the radar, and that means I can't be a crowd favorite, besides I'm not even an outgoing person.

We follow our chattering escort down a long hallway. As I walk, I try to memorize every object I pass. Table, glass vase, avox, blue rug, silver frame. Memorizing these frivolous objects will help me only help me in the arena. Meaning, I have to get in the habit of remembering things that I encounter, because in the arena I may have to return to something, such as an edible plant or oasis. I'll have to train myself to create a mental map, and use it as my guide in the arena.

Camila opens a door, before she speaks. "Here is the dining cart! You two will wait here while I go retrieve your mentors."

The room is extraordinary. I mean I've never seen such celestial furniture and lavishing food. The room is covered in a shimmering gold, and other fancy colors, such as silver, badge, and maroon.

"Go get comfortable, I'll be back shortly," yaps Camilla as she exits the dazzling room.

I stand there unsure. Should I eat the delicacies that the Capital has to offer? Wouldn't eating all this fattening food make it harder, when it comes time for the arena? I know I need to gain weight, but if I go ahead and eat small portions now, my stomach will shrink and won't crave as much food when the arena comes. Hmm, that's what I'll do! I'll eat small potions, but in those portions I'll make sure I eat protein and fats, therefore I can gain weight. There, that's the plan!

As I glance up from my thoughts, I see my district partner pigging out on a slab of ribs. His face is covered with a brown sauce and his hands covered with grease. Looks like Miditz isn't using a strategy when it comes to food. To think of it, he seems to be treating this like a vacation. Surely he isn't that ignorant? But then again he hasn't actually proved to be the sharpest tool in the shed.

**_Miditz (District 5 male tribute)_**

I waste no time gorging myself on delicious food. The first thing I see is a rack of ribs covered in thick brown sauce. I devour the rack within seconds ,and when I finally snap out of my feeding frenzy, I see a distorted expression covering the face of an avox, I guess he's never seen a kid devour a meal like I just did. And if that's not enough to aggravate me. Just add my district partner, Tori, who's sitting there all proper and only eating a small portion of food. What is up with this girl? I mean live a little jeez, because in a few days you might not be living at all.

The avox scroll in with wet clothes. I'm guessing they want me to wipe my mouth and hands, but what if I like the way I look. I find that this brown sauce really goes well with my complexion.

"How do I look Tori?" I ask, teasingly.

She doesn't even flinch at my words and instead of answering she continues to nibble on a piece of bread. I don't even get an acknowledgement! Come on Tori. Must you always be so boring?

The door creeks open and in walks a man and a woman. The man stance is a little hunched, while the woman stance preludes confidence. The man has to be in his late forties, judging by his grey hair, and as he approaches closer the smell of alcohol reeks through the air. Well, great my mentor is a drunk. Looks like I'm winging it when it comes to strategy. The woman on the other hand, is younger and she seems to look a lot healthy. Her red hair is tied into a high ponytail and her green eyes scan us up and down as she enters the room.

"You might want to wipe your mouth," says the woman.

I grab the cloth and swipe it over my sauce covered lips.

"Is that better?" I ask.

"Much better!" Screams Camilla.

Before I can respond, our mentors start with introductions.

"I'm Eve," says the woman.

"And I'm Solar," stutters the drunkard.

"I'm Miditz."

"Tori."

"Well Tori and Miditz, I'm going to assume you want to be trained separate, so Tori why don't you come with me, and Miditz you stay here with Solar." Instructs Eve.

Great! She's leaving me alone with Solar, who seems to be in a fantasy land because he's staring blankly at the wall.

Without another word Eve and Tori exit the room followed by Camilla, who I guess left because Solar's stench was becoming unbearable.

"Well, looks like it's me and you, Mitz."

Mitz? What kind of nickname is that? And besides who gives nicknames?

"It's Miditz." I say.

"Well Miditz, shall we start with the first question?" Asks Solar as he walks over to the drink cart.

Another drink already? Does this guy ever stay sober? I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well. Or in other words…I'm doomed.

**(Day 2)**

**_Tori (District 5 female tribute) _**

After last night talk of strategy with Eve, I can't help but feel a bit confident. I told her about my plans. I also let her know about my eating idea, and she seemed to be impressed by my theory of shrinking my stomach before the games. She said that she'd never thought of that before. In all, I really like Eve. I think she's going to be very helpful in terms of keeping my alive in the games. I can't say the same for Miditz's mentor because judging from the look on Miditz's face, he seemed worried, which is strange because usually he's so carefree. My sarcasm causes a chuckle to slip from my lips.

"Is there something funny?" Asks Camilla, who's decided to take a break from teasing her lavender wig.

"No, nothing," I mutter. I forgot where I was. Maybe laughing while at the dinner table wasn't such a good idea.

"But you laughed?" Adds Miditz, who is barely understandable because his mouth is full of eggs.

_Doesn't this boy have any manners? Didn't his parents teach him anything? _

"Are you sure that was a laugh? Because it sounded more like a cough to me."

Miditz and Camilla seemed to be confused by my rhetorical question. These two are going to get along perfect, considering their both as dumb as a block of bricks.

"Well, good morning!" Exclaims Eve as she walks into the room.

"Good morning," yaps Camilla.

"Good morning," I say.

"Sadly, I have bad news," states Eve.

"What?" Asks Miditz, who seems to be worried.

"Solar won't be here today, due to the fact that he has alcohol poisoning," says Eve

"I told him to go easy on that Tequila," chuckles Camilla.

"Well, this is great," mummers Miditz.

"No worries," interjects Eve, "You don't really need him today anyways! Your stylists will be the person who does all the mentoring anyways since today consists of the tribute parade."

"When will we meet them?" asks Miditz.

"Considering we're near the Capital now, it won't be much longer," answers Eve.

"Well I can't wait for you two see the Capital!" Squeals Camilla, her high pitch voice nearly shattering my eardrums.

"So do either of you have any questions?" asks Eve.

"No. I think we covered everything last night." I say. I look to Eve and give her a wink.

I don't plan on telling Camilla or Miditz about the strategy that I plan on developing before the arena. I can't afford for this plan not to work, so the less variables that know, the better.

"I have a few," answers Miditz, who has finally stopped stuffing his face with food.

"Ask away?" Says Eve

Well this ought to be interesting. Let's hope he finally asks a question that worthy enough to answer.

**_Miditz (District 5 male tribute)_**

When Tells ask if I have any questions, I can't help but take her up on the offer, considering last night was a failure. After Camilla, Tori, and Eve left, Solar asked me a few questions, questions about strategy, hidden skills, and alliance options, but with each question came a shot. A shot of Tequila that is. It got so bad that an avox had to carry him out. I decided to sleep on the couch, since I had no idea where my room was. The couch was more comfortable then my mattress back home to say the least.

"Should I purify every water source in the arena before drinking it, or is there a few exceptions?"

Eve raises both eyebrows, as if in shock by my specific question. "I would suggest purifying anything before you drink it, because you can never be too cautious."

"Thanks. And what about a fire? Should I light it at dusk, or should I light it in the middle of the day when the sun's the highest?"

Now Tori has both eyebrows raised at my question. Did I surprise the nerd? The nerd, who acts as if she knows everything? Well looks like someone learning something new today.

"Another good question Miditz. I would suggest lighting a fire at dusk, simply because that conceals the smoke better," answers Eve.

"That's what I thought. One more than I'm done. Should I make an alliance in the arena?" I ask.

"Miditz, I'll answer that question with another question. Can you break an alliance?"

The room goes silent as Eve's question lingers in the air. How does that answer my question? O'. I know what she's hinting to. I guess that does make sense. I mean there can only be one victor in the end.

"You made your point," I say.

"Well glad I could help," chuckles Eve.

"Look the Capital!" Screams Camilla.

_Perfect Timing._


	22. Goodbye Family, and Hello Mentors (D4)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: I'm back with another update! Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! (Four more goodbyes then we're at the Capitol…yes!) Also, I want to apologize for the lack of updates, I've been extremely busy, and I've also lacked inspiration. I hope you guys forgive me! Also, I've been reading books about writing, so with that being said, I hope my writing is improving. **

**New poll on my profile! **

**Also, for those who read, "Riley's Choice", thank you so much! (It's updated so if you enjoyed chapter 1 go read chapter 2!)**

**Read, review, but most importantly enjoy. :)**

**Ch 22 (Goodbyes and Part 2 of the Train Ride) **

**_Athena (District 4 female tribute)_**

After waiting awhile on the plush blue sofa, I've come to realize that my parents aren't showing. I guess they couldn't take their noses out of a book long enough to say goodbye to their doomed child.

"Eeek!"

The door squeaks open and I can't help but smile. Finally, I have a visitor…maybe someone in my family does care.

In walks, my brother Poseidon, and his snobby girlfriend, Penelope. The look on Penelope's face says it all: she doesn't won't to be here, which I can't blame her, because until now we've never been in the same room together, much less spoken to each other.

"Mother, father, and Araidne aren't coming," states Poseidon.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious," I say, a smirk appearing across my lips.

Poseidon and I have never really gotten along. Our relationship crumbled after he watched me get teased and bullied at school. A brother is supposed to protect his sister, but Poseidon didn't do any protecting. Instead, he just sat there and watched as they knocked the books out of my hands and shoved me to the dirt. I've never forgiven him for letting that happen. It might've been different if my bullies were complete strangers, but they weren't, they were his so called _friends_.

"If you're going to be like that Athena then we'll just go," barks Poseidon.

"Yeah," adds Penelope.

_Why is she even here? Must these two always be together? _

"Be like what?" I ask.

"Rude and ungrateful," hisses Penelope.

"Rude? Really? You want to call me rude. You two are definition of rude! Penelope you don't even know me so shut up, and Poseidon when was the last time you actually acknowledged me. Huh?" There's a long eerie pause before I speak again, "That's what I thought."

_Where has this Athena come from? I've never spoken this way to someone. Maybe I do have a backbone after all. _

"Let's go Poseidon!" screams Penelope as she stomps out of the room.

Mine and Poseidon's eyes meet and when they do, I immediately feel bad for my previous words. Why was I so cruel? Shouldn't I be happy that he at least came to say goodbye?

"Wait!" I plead, which causes Poseidon to stop at the door.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said at this giving time, but Poseidon it's the truth. You need to spend more time with your family, and protect them. Please be there for Araidne-don't treat her like you did me. Poseidon, you can change, I know you can." By the time I'm finished speaking, tears are running down my cheeks.

Poseidon doesn't answer. He just stares into my eyes then finally, he nods before exiting the room. Before the door closes shut, my best friend Demeter comes rushing in, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy.

"Athena!" cries Demeter as her arms wrap me into a tight hug.

"It's going to be fine," I say reassuringly.

"You have to try and win." says Demeter.

"I'll try," I mutter.

"Athena, you can't give up! You have to be strong!" commands Demeter.

"I know," I answer.

"Then where's your confidence?" asks Demeter.

"What do you mean where's my confidence? To find confidence, you have to know what it looks like." I say.

Demeter gives me a scolding look, "Well you better find some fast, because you need to appear confident if you want sponsors."

The door swings open and a Peacekeeper walks in, signaling our time is up. I hug Demeter one last time before she leaves. As we hug Demeter whispers in my ear, "You'll gain confidence when you least expect it."

**_Will (District 4 male tribute)_**

"Thanks Will," says my younger brother, Kalib.

"No thanks is necessary, we had a promise little bro."

Kalib grins and I know what's coming next, he has a plan. Like I said before, Kalib was always the brain to the operation. I give him a suspicious look before smiling."

"What?" asks Kalib.

"Just tell me?" I say.

"Tell you what Will?"

"The plan dummy, I know you have one."

"I thought you'd never ask," snickers Kalib.

"I'm all ears," I say.

"Maybe the Capitol can fix that once you get there," says Kalib.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, "Tell me the plan."

Kalib sighs deeply before speaking, "First, you need to establish yourself within the Careers. Second, train with a trident or spear, because you're good with both. Third, once you get into the arena, don't be afraid to backstab. You need to be opportunist, so if anyone, even your allies, gives you the opportunity for a kill, you better take it. Stick to those three guidelines and you'll be fine."

"Sounds good little bro," I say.

I'm not much of a thinker, I prefer action, so I'm thankful Kalib has my strategy all thought out. I'm going to miss him, but I'm only going to be gone a month tops, so it shouldn't be that bad.

"O' and watch out for girls," adds Kalib.

_Watch out for girls…please? The girls better watch out for me. _

"Girls?" I ask mockingly.

"Don't get manipulative by some pretty face Will," says Kalib sternly.

"I won't jeez," I hiss, which causes Kalib to laugh.

"Sure…we all know how you are."

"O' trust me little brother, I already have my eye on someone, so I doubt any girls will get my attention." I say, raising my eyebrows seductively.

"Who?"

"Our escort Jupiter."

"Well good luck with that," says Kalib with an eye roll, "And good luck in the Games too! I'm sure you'll be fine, after all, you do take after your little brother."

I roll my eyes, mimicking Kalib, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

The door swings open and in walks a Peacekeeper, "Lads your three minutes are up!"

I hug Kalib one last time before the Peacekeeper escorts him out of the room. As I wait for my next visitor, I walk over to the sapphire colored couch and have a seat. As I sit, I can't help but think about our gorgeous escort. I wonder how old she is. Would she even give me a chance? I know she would if I became victor, but as a tribute that could be shifty.

The door swings back open and in walks Jonathan. "My folks wish you luck, they're really not good with goodbyes…if that makes sense," he shrugs than sits down next to me.

"Tell them I said thanks." I say.

"I will…so are you nervous?" asks Jonathan.

"Na, I don't see the need for nerves."

"Why?"

"Well, for one because I'm going to dominate, and for two, well I have better things to worry about." I answer.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like if our escort is single or not."

"Be serious." growls Jonathan

"I was," I say, "I think she could be the one."

"Will, you're only sixteen and Jupiter's like twenty something, so I doubt that's going to work. Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about alliances and weapon choices."

"I'm going to be a Career and my weapon choice is pretty obvious, spear or trident." I say annoyed by his lack of support when it comes to my love life.

"A Career? Are you sure?" asks Jonathan.

"Yes I'm sure, besides that's a given too, considering we live in a Career district." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Point taken," mutters Jonathan.

From the look on his face I can tell something's bothering him, but what?

"What's wrong Jonathan?" I ask.

"I guess I'm just a little worried about you that's all." He answers.

"Dude, when did you turn into such a girl?" I chuckle.

"When did you become so annoying," he retaliates, "But on a serious note Will, please watch your back in the arena. Don't trust anyone because in the end only one can win."

"Dude, I'll be fine, don't worry."

A Peacekeeper walks in and escorts Jonathan out, and then a few minutes later, he's back to escort me to the car. Finally, the goodbyes are over and now I can see Jupiter again.

**_Athena (District 4 female tribute) _**

The car ride is long and miserable. Not only do I have to deal with the bumpiness of the road, due to erosion, but I also have to deal with my district partner flirting with our escort. I'll have to admit that Jupiter is pretty, but she's like in her twenties and he's only sixteen.

"O' stop it Will, you're too kind," chants Jupiter as she adjust her top.

"Thanks beautiful," says Will as he winks at Jupiter.

_That's enough! I can't handle this anymore. _

"He's sixteen Jupiter, so I'm pretty sure he's off limits, considering you're what twenty-four, five?" I growl.

Jupiter gives me a cold glare before clearing her throat, "Athens is it!"

"Athena!" I hiss.

"O' sorry about that Athens," She giggles, "Anyways, concerning your snide remark. Let's start with my age, if you had manners you'd know that you never ask a woman her age, but since you did, I'll be happy to tell. I'm only nineteen. Next and most importantly, who are you to tell me what's off limits." Jupiter manages to sneak in a sly grin at the end of her statement.

_Well, it looks like our escort isn't just another pretty face after all. _

**_Will (District 4 male tribute) _**

I don't see why Jupiter is even arguing with the bloodbath. Yeah, I'm given her the nickname bloodbath, because I know she won't last a day in the arena. In my opinion she's only making the matters worst by pissing me off and aggravating Jupiter. Who does this girl think she is? You don't talk to a goddess like that, besides it's my love life and if I want to date our escort, then I will.

"Looks like Jupiter just told you." I say mockingly to my district partner.

"I wonder what she's telling you, because if I do recall, the Capitol is very strict about its rules and regulations when dealing with escorts. I believe our last escort was fired do to what he did last year, something about giving one tribute an advantage before the Games begin. I'd hate to be the girl who cried wolf on this little suave, but hey, sometimes a girl has to do what a girl has to do," says the bloodbath.

_Congratulations bloodbath you just made it to the top of my kill list. _

"Now before you say something regretful Will, just think, she'll be dead in what three days, so she's a little angry. The kind of behavior reminds me of a stray dog that's begging for food. It's actually quite sad, especially about how someone would make up such treacherous rumor to ruin other people's lives, simply because their life is coming to an end. Excuse me, it seems I'm getting emotional," says Jupiter as she pretends to wipe tears from her eyes.

_I knew she was the one. _

"What's going to be sad is when you get fired." spits my district partner.

"The only thing I'll be getting in the future is a promotion!" giggles Jupiter.

"More like demoted!" shouts the bloodbath.

Before Jupiter can reply the car eases to a stop, and we step out onto the grey stairs that lead to the train. I smile as the cameras flash. My grin widens when I hear them chanting my name. _The love me already._

I follow Jupiter down the hallway. I try to keep my eyes or her back, but for some odd reason they keep drifting down. When we reach our destination, I turn around, but the bloodbath is gone. Now where could she be? You would think by now that they'd have that mutt on a leash.

"Jupiter, where is my district partner," I ask.

"O' that silly thing, she probably got mixed up with avoxes, considering she kind of favors them," answers Jupiter as she flips back her shimmering gold curls.

_I think I'm in love. _

**_Athena (District 4 female tribute) _**

It seems that my escort and district partner have ditched me. All I know is that an avox ran into me, which seemed fishy sense they usually avoid human contact, the crash knocked me to the floor and when I got up, there was no one in sight. So here I am wondering around this cart by myself. At first, I was worried about getting in trouble, but then the thought appeared, _I'm already doomed so what else can they do. _

As I walk down the gloomy hall, I finally arrive at a door. Hmm…maybe this will lead somewhere. I grip the knob and twist it lightly. The door creeks open, and inside sitting in a chair is an old woman. Who is this old woman? Aait, I know who she is; she's Mags. One of the first female victors from District 4.

"You shouldn't be here my dear," says Mags softly.

"I'm lost," I state plainly.

"I can see that," chuckles Mags, "Give me a moment and I'll lead you to the dinning cart."

"Yes ma'am," I answer.

I walk over to the fuchsia colored couch and have a seat. While sitting, the thought hits me_, Mags is your mentor take advantage of this opportunity. _

"Excuse me Mags, but are you going to be my mentor this year." I ask, knowing it's a dumb question.

"Why yes dear," responds Mags.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk with you about a few things before we go to the dining cart."

"That will be fine, when you're ready ask the first question," instructs Mags.

"I don't want to be part of the Career alliance," I blurt. It really wasn't a question, but a statement, "Also, I want to be mentored separate, and I don't want to be around our escort more than I have to."

"Well seems you have this already thought out," answers Mags, "I'll see what I can do about the escort issue, but as far as the Career alliance that's your decision, so if you don't want to be in it, then you don't have too."

"I'd rather die in the bloodbath then work with those savages." I growl.

"Those savages win almost every year," says Mags, sternly.

My cheeks flush red from embarrassment, I sound like a foolish child. I need to start thinking before I speak.

"Now as for mentoring separate, I can arrange that," answers Mags, "But I must ask, do you have any hidden talents I should know about before we start the mentoring process, because I can only help you if you're completely honest with me."

"No I don't have any hidden talents, unless you count knowing how to tie knots and fishing as actual talents." I mutter.

"Well they're something," says Mags, "Now let's begin, unless you would rather head to the dining cart, which is where we're supposed to be, but I personally don't feel like walking, and you did say you didn't want to be near your escort more than you had too."

"I'm not hungry," I answer, "And I could careless to see Jupiter or Will again, because those two make me sick."

"Sick?" asks Mags.

"Yeah sick," I gag, "They have some love fest thing going on. It was torture on the way over here."

"An escort and a tribute…..well that seems rather odd, but Jupiter is rather young, so I'm guessing she hasn't learned the ropes quite yet," answers Mags.

"Well she needs to focus on the ropes more and Will less," I hiss, which causes Mags to snicker.

"I agree, but let's forget about that right now, and focus on your training." says Mags.

"Let the training begin," I say, letting a smirk appear across my lips.

**_Will (District 4 male tribute)_**

"Should we just start without them," asks Jupiter as she touches up her makeup.

"Maybe we should wait a few more minutes," answers Finnick.

To our surprise the Bloodbath and her mentor haven't shown yet. We've been sitting here for over an hour. I understand that my mentor, Finnick, is trying to be patient and wait on the others, but enough is enough.

"They're not coming Finnick, isn't it obvious." I blurt.

"I still think it's rude to eat without Mags," says Finnick.

It seems that Finnick has a soft spot for Mags. I'm guessing she was his mentor.

"Well Mags isn't coming, because if she was she'd be here by now," I growl.

"Guess you're right," mutters Finnick, "Once we finish eating, I'll show you to your room."

"Not to be rude Finnick, but I'd rather Jupiter show me to my room," I say, giving Jupiter a seductive grin.

"You're funny Will, but I believe it would be for the best if Finnick escorted you," answers Jupiter. She slips in a subtle wink while Finnick's attention is focused on the plate of Salmon.

_Seems Jupiter is sneakier than I thought. This ought to be fun. _

"So I have a volunteer this year," interrupts Finnick, "Do you have any special talents or skills?"

"I'm decent with a spear or trident, either one really."

"And he's good lucking, and quite the charmer too," adds Jupiter, "Reminds me of you Finnick!"

"O' really," chuckles Finnick, "And I thought you were just a pretty boy."

"A pretty boy who can wield a spear!" I chant.

"We'll see how good you are when you're paired up against the other Careers," answers Finnick.

"Looks like you're in for a show, my dear mentor."

"I can't wait to see you in action Will!" purrs Jupiter, "I think you're going to be magnificent!"

"Thanks babe."

"Am I missing something," asks Finnick as he looks at me then to Jupiter, "Is there something going on between you t-"

"There's nothing going on!" hisses Jupiter, "Just some harmless flirting that's all!"

"Whatever you say," mutters Finnick.

_Why would she say that? Of _course_ there's something going on between us. Doesn't she feel the chemistry too?_

**(Day 2)**

**_Athena (District 4 female tribute) _**

I get out of the bed and flutter my arms through the darkness. I can't see a thing in here. Where's is that light switch? It took me over an hour last night just to turn off the lights. I tried voice commands, clapping, snapping, and cursing, but all failed miserably. Finally, after an hour I found some small remote control that controlled the lights. I said light switch earlier but it's really a button.

After turning on the lights, I slip out of the silk blue gown. I slide back into my reaping dress then I'm out the door. As I walk down the hallway, all of Mags advice comes rushing through my head. _Avoid the Careers, find water, get supplies, and avoid making enemies. _Well,I've already screwed up that last part, because it's clear that my district partner and escort hate me.

I stroll down the hallway, making my way back up to the dinning cart. I'm not surprised to see that only Finnick and Mags are up this early. As I walk into the room, the sweet aromas fill my nostrils. _Breakfast sure smells good today._

"Come join us dear," says Mags, "Finnick and I were just talking about you."

"Is that a good thing," I say, blushing when Finnick Odair glances my way. Why must he be so dreamy? Stop Athena! You need to get over this little crush, and start thinking. Finnick is the other mentor, therefore he's going to do whatever he can to bring home _Will._ The sound of his name nearly causes me to gag. Why must my district partner be such a tool?

"Yes it happens to be a good thing," answers Finnick as cuts into the plump sausage, "It seems that Mags believes you have potential."

_Mags thinks I have potential? But I clearly stated that I don't have any skills…maybe this is all an act._

"Seems that Mags knows a victor when she sees one," I sputter, "Didn't she mentor you?"

"She did," states Finnick his eyes focusing on his plate.

"Finnick was just telling me about Will, and how he believes he has the looks to get sponsors, but sadly his arrogance may get the best of him," says Mags with a grin. This is good news for us because this means I might actually have a chance of winning.

"Well aren't all Careers arrogant?" I ask.

"I wasn't," mumbles Mags, "But then again I wasn't your typical Career."

"I think we both fall in that category," snickers Finnick.

"So do you guys think I actually have a chance of winning?" I ask.

"As soon as Will gets here we're going to watch a recap of the all the reaping's, so it may be better to ask that after you see your competition." states Finnick.

As if on cue, Will and Jupiter come strutting into the room. They're smiling and laughing, obviously flirting. The sight of them is making me sick. I look to my left to see Finnick whispering something to Mags. Mags just shakes her head and Finnick moans. I imagine Finnick isn't too happy with the love triangle either.

"Good morning everyone!" squeaks Jupiter as she walks over to the mirror. I scan her attire, I tight fitting teal dress that barely reaches her thigh. Does this woman have anything modest? Or must she always dress like a tramp.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, but it seems that Will had an accident," yaps Jupiter.

**_Will (District 4 male tribute) _**

Why is Jupiter blabbing about my accident? I knocked over one vase. Wow, big deal, it isn't like I killed someone.

"What kind of accident?" asks Finnick.

"He broke a vase," giggles Jupiter, "And glass went everywhere!"

"What an idiot," mumbles the bloodbath.

"What did you say?" I snarl.

"Save it for the arena," interrupts Finnick.

"Yeah pretty boy, save all that aggression for the arena," says my district partner.

_This girl has it coming. I'll make sure she dies in the arena, better yet, she'll be my first kill._

"Can anyone else feel the tension in the air," blurts Jupiter, "Or am I the only one?"

_You're not the only one._

"How about we go into the other room and watch a recap of the other reaping's," says Mags.

We get up from the table, and walk down the hall and into another room. The room consists of a round couch and a huge TV. Mags wobbles over the TV and flicks it on. "We're going to start with District 1 and go through 12, I advise you to write down any tributes you see as threats."

Finnick hands me a piece of paper and a pen. The Capitol seal appears and District 1's reaping start. Both tributes are volunteers. The girl seems like a conceited ditz, which means she'll be annoying. The boy on the other hand may be a threat. Simply because his pale face and platinum blond hair cause him to look intimidating.

_Threat Number 1- The boy from District 1. _

District 2 pops up and we have a reaped female, which I find strange, because 2's tributes are always volunteers. I watch as the girl, Macey, strides to the stage. Her face stern. Next, a boy volunteers. He's your typical brutal Career, which isn't surprising. What's surprising is when he rips the microphone from their wimpy escort and announces his name, which is Titan, and his partner's name. The crowd screams, which lets me know that District 2 are the ones to beat.

_Threat Number 2- The pair from District 2_

4…5…6. Nothing interesting happens after out reaping. Both 5 and 6 have ordinary tributes. District 7 appears and I know that the girl is going to be a threat. She looks like a fighter just from the craze look in her eyes.

_Threat Number 3- The girl from District 7_

8…9…10…11…

"The boy from 11 may be a threat, he seems pretty confident about being reaped," says Finnick.

I watch as the boy from 11 runs to the stage. The grin on his face more than obvious.

_Threat Number 4- The boy from 11_

I glance down at my list; only four threats, and two are going to be in an alliance with me, looks like the odds are in my favor after all.


	23. Sincere Apologies

Dear, Readers

I would like to announce that I'm going to be unable to update this story until July. This inconvenience is because I'm taking summer classes and their really killing me, plus, I'm struggling with writer's block when it comes to your characters. **I want to say that I am NOT and I repeat am NOT abandoning this story, so please don't disregard it.** I'm just feeling extremely overwhelmed at the moment so I need to lighten my plate.

Also, for those of you who are reading Riley's Choice, that story will be continuing, but only because I have twenty chapters of it typed out. (I started Riley's Choice way before my SYOT, I just didn't publish it until I found a beta and my cousin persuaded me too.) Also, my beta for this story will be gone over the summer so that's another obstacle I'm facing at the moment. I truly apologize about his, but I hope you guys show me some compassion and don't hate me. :(

Sincerely, A Struggling College Student.


End file.
